


Dreams Inc.

by Mckie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿Ellos logran su felicidad? Los ‘soñadores’”</p><p>“Algunos por siempre, otros por un tiempo. Lo importante es que por unas horas sus fantasías se han hecho realidad. Si no supieras de nuestra existencia, que es tan sólo una ilusión, un acto ¿No querrías disfrutar de tu mayor sueño aunque fuera por unas horas?”</p><p> </p><p>O en el que una alma perdida es encontrada por un especial grupo de entusiastas que le invitan a trabajar con ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El inicio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola a todos :)
> 
> Esta es una nueva historia que traigo para su deleite. 
> 
> Les cuento, hace muchos años que vi esta obra en vivo, y se convirtió en una de mis favoritas; y hace algunos meses me encontré con una versión que hicieron en película. Después de verla, no pude dejar de pensar en cómo sería tener a Hollstein en la misma situación. 
> 
> Así que esta historia está lejanamente basada en la obra de teatro 'Los árboles mueren de pie' del dramaturgo español Alejandro Casona. Les recomiendo verla o leerla después del fic pues sino se adelantarán en saber lo que pasa; aunque, claro está, hice cambios para adaptarla al universo de Carmilla. 
> 
> La advertencia es, la historia se desarrollará lentamente; así que tengan paciencia porque valdrá la pena. Hollstein siempre lo vale ;)
> 
> Sin más, es un gusto volver a escribir para todos ustedes Creampuffs. ¡Les quiero!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Mckie
> 
>  
> 
> P.D. Sigo en shock después del full trailer y no puedo esperar a que ya salgan los primeros 17 capítulos :D

Las mañanas siempre inician así para Melanippe Callis, pasear a su perro ‘Summer’ por el parque para después llegar a la cafetería Corvae y tomar su tan requerido café para impulsar su día. Desde hace años que la misma rutina se repite en su vida y eso a veces le agobia. Nunca ha sido capaz de romper la fuerza de la costumbre de sus pasos, le aterra lo desconocido y atreverse a dar un paso hacia ello no es para gente como ella, o es lo que siempre se repite mentalmente. 

 

Theo, ve a Melanippe todas las mañanas desde su lugar detrás de la barra del café. Han pasado un par de años desde que comenzó a trabajar en Corvae como barista y desde el primer día se ha sentido cautivado por la presencia de la mujer. El joven se recarga sobre el mostrador para mirar a la tímida castaña pasear con ‘Summer’. Theo sabe que los dos minutos en que intercambia algunas palabras con ella son lo que hacen valer su vida; pero por más ganas que tenga de cambiar eso, sus propios pensamientos no le dejan. Jamás se fijará en ti, se dice cada vez que Mel se despide educadamente de él. 

 

Pero esta mañana algo podría cambiar. 

 

Theo sigue con la mirada al enorme San Bernardo y a su dueña, les ve caminar por el centro del parque cuando dos personas altas personas les pasan para rodearlas. La alta, muy alta, mujer rubia parece preguntar algo a la castaña mientras el hombre con bigote se hinca para acariciar a ‘Summer’. De repente el corazón de Theo se detiene cuando ve a la mujer empujar a Melanippe y al hombre cargar al enorme perro entre sus brazos para correr. 

 

El joven no tiene la menor duda en su mente cuando salta por encima de la barra del café para correr detrás de los secuestradores. El alto ladrón forcejea con el San Bernardo pero la fuerza en sus brazos parece ser suficiente para soportar sus embates. La rubia da largas zancadas que parecen imposibles de detener, eso no asusta a Theo que sigue corriendo detrás de ellos sin perderles de vista, es momento en que sus años en el equipo de atletismo de la universidad sirvan para algo. 

 

La pareja sigue huyendo hasta que ‘Summer’ logra morder uno de los brazos del hombre del bigote y chilla del dolor; aún así, no le suelta. Theo se está quedando sin aliento, ha olvidado cuántas cuadras ha corrido ya a una alta velocidad, al menos, la que su lastimada pierna le permite. Hace tres años Theo tuvo que abandonar su sueño de ganar una medalla en las olimpiadas después de que una lesión en su rodilla derecha lo incapacitó para competir; después de eso, el joven simplemente se dedicó a sus estudios y decidió jamás volver a intentar correr. 

 

Después de eso, Theo no se volvió a sentir vivo, ni digno de este mundo. El deporte era su vida y cuando el destino se lo quitó se convenció que no era merecedor de nada bueno que tuviera el mundo para él. Incluido entre ello, alguien que le quisiera. Mucho menos alguien como Melanippe Callis. 

 

Theo está perdiendo la batalla en la distancia entre él y los captores, su mirada se nubla por un momento, es cuando se da cuenta que está llorando por la incapacidad de alcanzarlos. El joven limpia las lágrimas pero siente que su pierna lastimada no da más. 

 

Antes de que se de por vencido, alguien interrumpe su carrera; un simpático hombre de barba ha abandonado su vieja bicicleta en medio de la banqueta y entra a la librería más cercana. Theo entonces puede ver la oportunidad frente a sus ojos. Sabe que más tarde se preocupará por reponer la molestia de lo que está a punto de hacer. 

 

El bronceado joven toma la bicicleta y comienza a pedalear tanto como sus apéndices le permiten. En cuanto la pareja entra a un callejón sin salida, no lo piensa dos veces y salta desde el vehículo para a atrapar al hombre que al sentir el golpe en su espalda suelta al perro que logra escapar sin un rasguño. El mismo impulso del impacto hace que el secuestrador choque con su cómplice y la rubia pierda el equilibrio, cayendo también al suelo. 

 

Es el momento en el que una patrulla se acerca al lugar. Clásico, piensa Theo; siempre que se les necesita, nunca están; pero cuando todo se ha terminado se aparecen. El joven se recuesta espalda al suelo para recobrar el aliento y es en ese momento cuando el dolor en su pierna se hace presente. 

 

“¡Alto! ¡Quedan arrestados!”

 

Theo gira un poco para ver a una pequeña, muy pequeña, mujer; ataviada en su uniforme de policía, mientras una pelirroja con rizos se agacha para poner las esposas en las muñecas del hombre. 

 

“¿Se encuentra bien?”

 

Theo sonríe ante la ironía de la pregunta de la pequeña mujer. Es difícil ponerle un rostro pues unos grandes lentes de sol ocultan la mayoría de sus rasgos. Lo único que logra hacer el joven es asentir un poco. 

 

Cuando la ambulancia llega y Theo es atendido por la pelirroja de cabello corto que se presenta como la paramédico en turno; puede ver a la pareja de captores ser llevados al asiento trasero de la patrulla. Theo encuentra ridículo la manera en la que la pequeña oficial forcejea con la alta ladrona para hacerla entrar al auto, mientras la otra oficial, la pelirroja de rizos, parece incluso algo preocupada por la herida en el brazo del malhechor. 

 

Un fuerte ladrido llama la atención de Theo, ‘Summer’ está recibiendo a una apurada Melanippe que corre a abrazarle en cuanto le ve. Theo sonríe en respuesta automática ante la escena. 

 

La castaña mujer corre hasta la ambulancia, con el San Bernardo detrás de ella. Mel, se lanza sobre Theo para abrazarlo y en su impulso golpea la rodilla del joven, quien quiere gritar de dolor pero al sentir los brazos de su ‘amor imposible’ sobre sus hombros y su respiración en su cuello piensa que no hay mejor calmante. 

 

Melanie puede sentir la incomodidad en el joven y se retira de él de inmediato; para la decepción de Theo ante la pérdida de la cercanía. 

 

“¡Lo siento!”

 

“No, está bien. Espero que ‘Summer’ esté bien”

 

“No le pasó nada. Gracias a ti”

 

Theo quiere interceder para evitar lo embarazoso del asunto y para su suerte la pequeña policía se acerca a ellos, haciendo que Mel se distraiga del rojo de sus mejillas. La mujer le indica a la paramédico que debe asistir al ladrón por la mordedura de ‘Summer’. 

 

“Estamos realmente agradecidos por su valeroso acto. Hemos estado detrás de esta pareja de secuestradores por meses, nadie nunca los había podido enfrentar. Danny y Wilson se dedicaban a raptar perros para luego pedir altas sumas por su rescate. Es usted un hombre muy valiente”

 

El joven se siente aún más avergonzado de toda la atención que está recibiendo. 

 

“No fue nada”

 

Dice Theo con una tímida voz. 

 

“No necesitamos su declaración pues ya tiene suficientes cargos en su contra como para refundirlos en la cárcel. Sólo queríamos agradecer su heroico acto”

 

Theo ve a la policía regresar a la patrulla después de estrechar su mano y Mel y él, se quedan bajo un incómodo silencio; que es roto cuanto el delincuente grita nuevamente de dolor, al parecer la paramédico se ha distraído con la pelirroja policía y ha dejado caer demasiado líquido desinfectante en la herida. 

 

Theo y Mel se ríen. 

 

“¡Eres un verdadero héroe, Theo!”

 

“Yo… yo sólo hice lo que haría cualquier persona”

 

“No, lo eches en saco roto. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a mi cachorro”

 

“Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Mel”

 

“¡Qué cosas dices, Theo!”

 

“Me gustas, Mel. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Quizás pienses que es tonto, pero no puedo negarlo más”

 

“Theo… Yo, a mí también me gustas”

 

“¿Quisieras tomar un café conmigo?”

 

“Creo que me encantaría”

 

La pareja hace su camino lentamente mientras el gran San Bernardo camina detrás de ellos. 

 

La pequeña policía no puede evitar su propia sonrisa cuando ve a la pareja caminar con el gran San Bernardo siguiendo sus pasos. Esto es lo que más disfruta de su trabajo, cuando ve una sonrisa en el rostro de los ‘soñadores’. Eso paga toda las horas de desvelo, las miles notas escritas en la investigación y toda la azúcar contenida en las tazas de chocolate caliente consumidas en su día a día. No es que esto último sea en realidad un sacrificio para ella, pero aún así lo haría todo nuevamente por ver esas sonrisas.

 

“¡Todo un éxito!” 

 

“Bookworm. ¿Dónde estabas? Se suponía que debías librar a Theo de la culpa por tomar tu bicicleta”

 

“Uhm. Me distraje un poco con los libros”

 

Dice el hombre de barba mientras rasca la parte trasera de su nuca. 

 

“Les dije que era un peligro enviar a Bookworm a la librería. ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente entrar a otra tienda?”

 

La paramédico sigue atendiendo al lastimado hombre. 

 

“No creo que sea momento de reprochar los detalles, querida LAF. Lo importante es que la misión fue todo un éxito y todo salió perfecto”

 

Intercede la pelirroja de rizos sobando de arriba a abajo el antebrazo de la paramédico que nuevamente lastima al hombre dentro de la patrulla temblando ante el toque. 

 

“¡Ouch! Ten cuidado con mi brazo, dude. ¡No todo salió perfecto! Esto no debería haber pasado”

 

“Eres un niño, Zeta”

 

“¡Oh! Claro, T.A. Como tú no tuviste que cargar al perro e intentar huir sin lastimarlo y sobre todo ¡A ti no te mordió un San Bernardo!”

 

“¡Alto los dos! Lamento que ‘Summer’ haya reaccionado así, Zeta, pero Dean tiene razón, todo salió perfecto. Mírenlos. Esto me dice que es el primer paso para un largo romance”

 

“Eres una cursi, Cupcake”

 

Molesta la paramédico a la pequeña policía mientras termina de vendar la herida del falso ladrón. 

 

“Creo que es mejor irnos de aquí cuanto antes. No queremos que la verdadera policía se aparezca y seamos nosotros los que terminemos en la cárcel” 

 

La pelirroja de rizos se quita la gorra del falso uniforme mientras el hombre de barba arranca las etiquetas que simulan la patrulla y quita del techo del vehículo la sirena. 

 

La pequeña policía hace lo propio con su uniforme quedándose en jeans y una playera normal, sin lentes y suelta su rubio cabello. Lo mismo hacen los ladrones dentro del auto, el hombre puede por fin quitarse el falso bigote y revolotea su cabello mirándose en el retrovisor; la mujer por su parte, logra quitarse la rubia peluca para dejar ver un pelirrojo y largo cabello que cae sobre sus hombros en cuando le suelta para forcejear por un lugar en el el retrovisor con el hombre para limpiar el maquillaje de su rostro.

 

La paramédico es la primer persona en despejar el área, mientras el ahora auto civil toma otro rumbo con cuatro personas normales; y un hombre con barba y sombrero en bicicleta se asegura de que nadie haya visto más de lo debido.

 

Misión cumplida... por hoy.


	2. K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Perdón por la angustia.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Breve insinuación de homofobia.

“¡Es todo! ¡Estás despedida! ¡No puedo creer que hayas vertido un café caliente en la entrepierna de un cliente!”

 

“El imbécil se lo ganó a pulso. Le dije mil veces que no estaba interesada en sus avances ¿Y qué es lo siguiente que hace? Se atreve a ser chistoso frente a sus amigos y me toca el trasero cuando estoy sirviendo la mesa junto a él”

 

“¡Estoy harto de tus pretextos! Espantas a los clientes y no necesito gente demandando mi negocio por tus estupideces. ¡No quiero volver a verte por aquí!”

 

“Como sea. ¡No es el primer lugar del que me han corrido!”

 

“¡Y si sigues con esa actitud no será el último! Pero más te vale terminar con toda esa mierda antes de que termines viviendo en la calle”

 

‘Tampoco sería la primera vez’ piensa la pelinegra mujer mientras se quita el mandil de trabajo para aventarlo a su ex-jefe que le ofrece un pequeño sobre con el pago de los días que trabajó ahí ‘menos el costo de la comida de la mesa del cliente enojado’ dice el hombre. Después camina a la parte trasera y tomar su mochila abandonando el café Anglerfish. 

 

Es su cuarto trabajo en dos meses, la mayoría de ellos en pequeñas cafeterías como el Anglerfish; pero siempre la historia termina igual. Estúpidos clientes que tratan de aprovecharse de la necesidad de las personas que les sirven su comida. La mujer piensa lo ridículo que significa para algunas personas sentirse son derecho a sobajar a alguien más sólo por tener suficiente dinero como para ordenar una rebanada de pastel y una taza de café.

 

El único trabajo fuera de una cafetería fue tan sólo un par de semanas atrás, cuando pudo conseguir trabajar en un restaurante familiar, palabra clave que la pelinegra debería haber tomado en cuenta antes de aplicar para el puesto. Después de tan sólo tres días, su paciencia tuvo suficiente cuando un niño insoportable le explotó uno de los contenedores de ketchup encima; a lo cuál la mujer respondió vaciando el de mostaza dentro de la ropa del rubio mocoso. 

 

Sin tener nada que hacer por el resto del día la mujer camina al parque más cercano, lo primero que hace al sentarse en una banca del lugar es tomar el periódico que saca de su mochila; la impresión tiene más de una semana, pero cree que puede encontrar una nueva oferta, lo necesita. Sin ello, no podrá pagar la renta de la semana de la vieja habitación del sucio motel en el que vive ahora. 

 

La mujer trata de concentrarse en las letras frente a ella pero una pequeña niña capta su atención, es una pequeña con su mismo color de su negra cabellera. La niña juega con un pequeño gato de color azabache que de inmediato trae recuerdos a la mente de la mujer. 

 

_“¡Le voy a nombrar Bagheera!”_

 

_“No podemos quedarnos con él”_

 

_“Pero madre”_

 

_“Nada de peros. Ahora deja ese estúpido gato y ayúdame a doblar esta ropa que tenemos que entregar”_

 

La mujer sacude la cabeza para eliminar esos recuerdos que le invaden y su mirada se fija nuevamente en la niña que corre mientras el gato la sigue. La pequeña llega hasta la banca donde se encuentra una mujer con los mismos rasgos que la niña. No es difícil para la pelinegra adivinar que se trata de su madre. La mujer abraza a la niña y le llena de besos.

 

Los recuerdos que la mujer trata de evadir vuelven. Hace mucho que la pelinegra no había pensado en su propia madre. Lamentablemente ninguno de sus recuerdos tienen que ver con el amor que profesa la mujer que tiene frente a ella. 

 

_“¡Pero qué es esto!”_

 

_“Madre, no es lo que piensas”_

 

_“Te he encontrado en la cama con Ell. Ambas están desnudas y estaban besándose. ¿Qué parte de esto estoy malinterpretando?”_

 

_“La amo, madre”_

_  
“¡No! Tú no puedes amar a nadie y nadie puede amarte. Eres como tu padre. Arruinas todo lo que tocas y eres aún peor, eres una vergüenza. ¡Lárgate de mi casa!”_

 

_“Madre…”_

 

_“No me vuelvas a llamar así. Mi hija hoy ha muerto. Prefiero enterrarla que tener una hija con tales desviaciones. Eres una enferma ¡Lárgate!”_

 

La mujer no se ha percatado de las lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos y ruedan ahora por sus mejillas. Por eso es que evita pensar en ella. En ellas. 

 

La pelinegra conoció a Ell en su infancia, juntas recorrían su camino a la escuela; al menos lo hicieron, hasta que su madre decidió que asistir al colegio era un privilegio que su hija no debía de gozar. Afortunadamente la rubia siguió visitándola aún después de su deserción. Todo era una simple y franca amistad hasta que la pelinegra comenzó a sentirse atraída por su mejor amiga; después de su confesión a la rubia, Ell dijo corresponderla. Hasta que su madre la amenazó con contarle a sus padres que la había encontrado en la cama con su hija si la ayudaba. Ese fue el último día que la mujer vio a Ell. 

 

Ese mismo día, tomó lo que pudo; algunas prendas de ropa, su vieja versión de ‘El libro de la selva’; el mismo que su padre le leía todas las noches antes de dormir, y los pedazos de su roto corazón; y los metió en su maleta para irse y no regresar jamás. 

 

La mujer limpia las lágrimas de su rostro y emprende su camino a la pequeña habitación de motel. Mañana será otro día de porquería para buscar otro mal pagado trabajo. Por hoy su mente se siente demasiado cansada como para poder lidiar con la realidad de estar desempleada y los recuerdos de que no tiene a nadie. Que no tiene nada. Que su vida cabe en una vieja y desgastada mochila que lleva sobre sus hombros. 

 

“¿No es muy temprano para estar de regreso, K?”

 

“¿No es muy temprano para llevar la mitad de esa botella de Whisky, Spencer?”

 

“Estoy seguro que son más de las cinco de la tarde en alguna parte del mundo”

 

“Entonces es la misma parte del mundo en la que mi turno de trabajo ha terminado”

 

“¿Otra vez te han despedido? Lo único que espero es que hayas ahorrado lo suficiente para esta semana, no me quiero ver en la necesidad de sacarte del cuarto”

 

“¡Oh, no! ¿Qué haré sin el apaleado colchón en el rincón de una apestosa habitación”

 

“Quéjate todo lo que quieras. Esa apestosa habitación al menos tiene un techo que evita que te mojes”

 

“Las goteras en el techo dicen lo contrario. Cada vez que llueve hay más agua dentro del cuarto que afuera”

 

“¡Oh! Lo siento, su majestad. Se me olvidaba que la condesa había requerido una suite presidencial. ¡Esto no es el Hyatt! Por lo que pagas a la semana agradece tener un apestoso rincón dónde dormir”

 

La mujer sabe que lo más triste de toda aquella plática es que el hombre tiene razón. Por más estúpido que suene, sí debería sentirse agradecida de tener un pequeño rincón al que llegar, aunque nunca pueda llamarle hogar. Hace años que la peliengra no sabe lo que eso significa, pero está segura que ese concepto nada tiene que ver con cuatro despintadas paredes, un remendado colchón, tres piezas de ropa y un libro dentro de una mochila. 

 

“Como sea. Aún no tengo tu dinero de esta semana. Pero lo tendré Spencer. Dame unos días para encontrar un nuevo trabajo y recuperar lo que me descontaron por un estúpido cliente”

 

“No puedo hacer mucho, K. Siempre es lo mismo”

 

“Spencer, lo tendré. Te juro que lo conseguiré”

 

“Tienes un par de días, K. Si en dos días no tienes mi dinero, tendré que echarte de aquí. No es nada personal. Este motel apenas me da para comer a mí también, no puedo ir por la vida dando asilo a todo aquél que no puede pagar”

 

“Lo sé, Spencer. No necesito de tu lástima”

 

“Entonces tienes mala memoria, K”

 

_Spencer odia al tipo del clima que sale todas las mañanas en el noticiero matutino. Lo odia desde hace años que no le ha atinado, ni por coincidencia, a alguna de sus predicciones. Esta mañana, el sonriente hombre trajeado, se atrevió a decir que sería una tarde soleada y con un maravilloso clima para disfrutar de una caminata al aire libre._

 

_‘Dile eso a mis empapados pantalones’ se dice el rubio hombre. Después de unas cuadras bajo la tormenta decide esperar a que el agua calme su furia debajo de un balcón._

_Es cuando Spencer ve una delicada figura moviéndose en el callejón. Al principio, el primer pensamiento que tiene al respecto el rubio, es que se debe tratar de un gato vagabundo; pero cuando logra enfocar su mirada de una mejor manera puede notar que el tamaño del ser es demasiado grande para tratarse de un pequeño animal. O de un animal en general._

 

_No es que la figura sea demasiado grande, tampoco; pero Spencer puede ver unos brazos humanos rodeando un delgado torso y unas piernas casi en los huesos. La persona, si es que el ser puede entrar en esa categoría, tiembla de frío mientras trata de esquivar las cascadas de agua con una rota bolsa negra de basura._

 

_Spencer sabe que no debería hacer esto. No es muy raro encontrar adictos y vagabundos viviendo por esta parte de la ciudad, la peor de todas. Spencer sabe que si se acerca demasiado corre el riesgo de ser asaltado, en el mejor de los casos; o terminar muerto. Pero algo en el mojado cabello negro de la figura le hace sentir atraído a ella._

 

_“¡Hey!”_

 

_“No vendo nada ¿Sí? Así que lárgate estúpido drogadicto”_

 

_“¡Oh! No quería comprar nada”_

 

_“Bueno, pues tampoco compro nada. No soy una drogadicta, así que desaparece”_

 

_Spencer no puede evitar reír ante la confusión de la pequeña pelinegra. Es ahora que el rubio puede notar las facciones de la joven mujer. No sabe su historia pero está seguro que si la vida le hubiera brindado otras oportunidades a la mujer, todos estarían a sus pies por su hermosura. Aún con lo demacrado de su rostro y las negras y profundas ojeras alrededor de su ojos Spencer puede notar la belleza en ella._

 

_Por otro lado, el rubio se siente aliviado de escuchar que no será asesinado por unas cuentas monedas para drogas._

 

_“Pues yo tampoco soy un dealer. Me dirigía a mi casa y paré para esperar a que la lluvia bajara cuando te vi aquí. Me preguntaba ¿Tienes dónde dormir esta noche?”_

 

_La mujer mira a Spencer en confusión y con enojo. Su mandíbula se aprieta y sus dientes rechinan mientras muerde las palabras._

 

_“¡Oh, claro! Es decir, sólo estoy aquí afuera, en un callejón, debajo de la lluvia para ver lo divertido que es ser golpeada por fría agua mientras mis únicas botas se terminan por romper. Tengo una cálida cama en una casita con chimenea para calentarme, pero ¿Quién querría perderse esta grata experiencia?”_

 

_Sí, Spencer se siente realmente tonto por haber hecho tal pregunta y aunque la joven parece querer sacarle los intestinos para dárselos a comer; el rubio no puede evitar sentir empatía por la atrevida respuesta de la pelinegra._

 

_“Bien. Toma tus cosas, tengo un lugar en el que puedes pasar la noche por hoy”_

 

_“Oiga, señor. Quizás no tenga casa, ni dinero; pero jamás estaré tan desesperada como para tener sexo con usted. Prefiero morirme bajo esta lluvia que venderme”_

 

_Spencer ríe por tercera vez. Es inminente que, por más fragilidad que denote el cuerpo de la pelinegra, su temperamento es suficiente para ayudarla a sobrevivir a este malicioso mundo. A pesar de la sonrisa, el rubio no puede evitar girar los ojos ante la respuesta de la joven._

 

_Algo oprime su pecho al mismo tiempo. Spencer no puede dejar de pensar en cuánto tiempo llevará la joven viviendo en la calle; o cuántas veces habrá tenido que soportar algún tipo intentando llevarla a su cama; o las veces que ha sido despreciada para estar tan a la defensiva con cualquiera que se le acerque._

 

_“Tampoco busco acostarme contigo. En primer lugar, no soy un pervertido que anda por las calles buscando jovencitas para llevarlas a la cama y el segundo lugar, puedo ser tu padre”_

 

_Spencer puede ver la mirada de la pelinegra suavizarse un poco con la mención de la palabra ‘padre’ y sabe que hay una historia profunda detrás de esa reacción, por ahora no quiere asustar más a la joven, así que lo deja por la paz._

 

_El rubio puede ver la mente de la peligra trabajar su propuesta y toma su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus mojados jeans para sacar una de sus tarjetas. Afortunadamente la lluvia ha cesado poco a poco y ahora sólo un leve rocío cae sobre ellos._

 

_“Me llamo Spencer, esta es mi tarjeta; soy dueño de un modesto motel llamado ‘Silas’ a unas cuadras de aquí. La gente generalmente evita esta zona para hospedarse y siempre hay un par de habitaciones vacías; puedes dormir en una de ellas por esta noche. No hay lujosas camas, ni chimeneas pero seguro es más cálida que este sucio callejón”_

 

_La pelinegra toma la tarjeta para confirmar la información que el rubio le hace saber y después de unos minutos, aún renuente, toma su mochila debajo de un bote de basura en el que le había escondido para que no se mojara y se para._

 

_Spencer puede observar lo frágil de su cuerpo, la joven no debe tener más de dieciocho años; pero su figura es como la de una pequeña adolescente; se nota la desnutrición en cada una de sus extremidades y en el delgado torso apenas cubierto por una corta playera que parece haber tenido mejores años._

 

_“Espero que sepa que tengo una navaja conmigo y si trata algo más no dudaré en utilizarla”_

 

_Dice la joven con mirada amenazante y Spencer ríe negando con la cabeza._

 

_“Tranquila, asesina. No va a pasar nada. Tú ya sabes mi nombre, es sólo justo que sepa a quién estoy llevando a mi motel y con una navaja encima”_

 

_Spencer trata de aligerar la conversación._

 

_“Me llamo K”_

 

_Ambos hacen camino rumbo a ‘Silas’ en completo silencio y después de ofrecerle un chocolate caliente y llevarla a su habitación, Spencer se despide de la pelinegra, el impacto en el rostro de la joven le hace saber que hace años que no ha sido testigo de un acto de bondad, de ningún acto amable, en realidad._

 

_“Buenas noches, Spencer”_

 

_“Buenas noches, K"_

 

La pelinegra baja sus hombros en derrota. sabe que no tiene argumentos en contra. Spencer ha sido el único ser humano que le ha demostrado lo que una buena persona es. 

 

“Jamás podría olvidarlo, Spencer. Mañana será un nuevo día y tendré tu dinero”

 

La mujer toma la llave de su mochila y entra a su pequeña habitación. Tira su mochila a un lado de su roto colchón y se deshace de sus viejas botas para acostarse en él. 

 

‘Mañana’ piensa. Mañana será otro día, la pelinegra duerme cada noche pensando en que ese ‘mañana’ que cambiará su vida algún día llegará. 

 

Quizás mañana, sea por fin ese día.

 

 


	3. El escuadrón de los sueños

 

 

Despertar con olor a galletas recién horneadas siempre ha sido su manera favorita de despertar. Nunca ha conocido lo que un hogar ‘tradicional’ significa, pero sabe que éste, su hogar desde hace años, es tal como alguna vez había imaginado a su familia. 

 

_“Querida, lamento que esto haya llegado hasta aquí, el señor Vordenberg en persona ha pedido verte”_

 

_La asustada niña camina lentamente al entrar sola a la oscura oficina; nadie nunca ha visto al señor Vordenberg. Algunos de sus compañeros dicen que está deforme, otros aseguran que su cara está quemada y por eso no se deja ver; otros niños han escuchado que el señor Vordenberg es un vampiro y por eso nunca ha sido visto en las instalaciones durante el día._

 

_Lo primero que capta la atención de la rubia es una enorme mesa llena de postres y dulces; pero lo que más le atrae es una bandeja de cupcakes de colores; la rubia jamás había visto tal cantidad de golosinas juntas, es como la escena soñada para cualquier niño de su edad._

 

_La rubia hace su camino con cautela a la bandeja de cupcakes y toma uno con merengue amarillo y algunas chispas de colores encima. Ella sabe que no debería tocar nada, la señora Jordan ha sido clara en sus reglas; entrar, esperar al señor Vordenberg sentada calladamente y regresar sin tocar nada. Lo que la rubia jamás imaginó es que se encontraría rodeada de galletas, algodones de azúcar, sodas de todos los sabores, chocolates de todas las formas y sobre todo, cupcakes._

 

_La niña toma asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa y pone el cupcake frente a ella sobre la mesa, su mente duda si comerlo o seguir las normas de la señora Jordan. La rubia lleva sus manos hasta el pequeño pastel para tomarlo entre ellas aún meditando qué es lo que debe hacer._

 

_“Así que tengo frente a mí a la alborotadora principal”_

 

_La pequeña rubia quita sus manos del pastelillo de inmediato y el hombre suelta una pequeña risa ante el gesto._

 

_“La señora Jordan me ha informado que has sido tú la que ha empezado la huelga de hambre en la cafetería”_

 

_La niña mira su regazo avergonzada y da un leve movimiento con su cabeza para asentir._

 

_“Todo porque les han dado anchoas para cenar”_

 

_La rubia asiente de nuevo._

 

_“¿No te gustan las anchoas?”_

 

_La niña asiente con la cabeza._

 

_“¿Y entonces a qué se debe la rebelión en el comedor?”_

 

_“Mattie odia las anchoas, odia su olor. Es el mismo que sus padres tenían cuando le pegaban hasta el cansancio cada vez que regresaban de la fábrica donde trabajaban”_

 

_El señor Vordenberg no puede evitar el dolor que le causa escuchar las viejas historias de sus niños; por eso siempre ha preferido que sea la señora Jordan la encargada de ellos, sabe que apenas las criaturas le cuenten los horrores de sus pasados, llorará como un niño._

 

_“Así que decidiste instigar a tus compañeros para que nadie comiera esta noche hasta que las anchoas fuesen retiradas del menú”_

_  
“Mattie es mi mejor amiga. No podía verla sufrir”_

 

_Ese fue el momento exacto en que Cornelious supo que la rubia frente a él era la indicada para iniciar su gran proyecto._

 

La rubia corre al piso inferior lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permiten. 

 

“ 3…2…1… ¡Ahí está! Les dije que el olor a galletas siempre la hacen despertar así de rápido”

 

La pelirroja de pelo corto sonríe maliciosamente ante la llegada de la rubia en pijamas al comedor. 

 

“¡Oh, calla! No todos tenemos sincronizadas nuestras alarmas para despertar al mismo tiempo que Dean”

 

Responde la pequeña mujer provocando que el rostro de la primera se incendie de inmediato. La rubia no sabe cuando será el día en el LAF se atreva a confesar sus sentimientos a Dean; no es que sea muy efectiva al tratar de ocultarlos; todos en la casa saben que sólo tiene ojos para la pelirroja de rizos. 

 

_Varios años después la rubia es visitada con regularidad por el benefactor del orfanato. El señor Vordenberg y ella realizan en conjunto varias actividades para mejorar la estadía de los niños en sus instalaciones._

 

_Éste, la rubia piensa, no será diferente; pero lo es. Cornelious llega con una pequeña con corto cabello pelirrojo._

 

_“LAF, te presento a Cupcake. Cupcake, LAF es la nueva incorporación en nuestro equipo, le he encontrado mientras hackeaba las máquinas de bocadillos en uno de mis edificios”_

 

_La pequeña niña pelirroja mira sus desgastados chucks rojos por la embarazosa situación._

 

_“Será una valiosa ayuda para nuestros objetivos y no tengo duda de que se llevarán de maravilla”_

 

_La rubia asiente a su benefactor y toma la mano de la avergonzada niña para hacerle saber todo lo que debe sobre el proyecto._

 

“Basta, basta. Comencemos a desayunar antes de que el señor Vordenberg llegue para el reporte de la misión de ayer”

 

¡Ah! Y ahí está Dean, evitando a toda costa tocar el tema. 

 

La pequeña rubia está convencida de que la pelirroja está consciente de los sentimientos de su amiga; pero prefiere evitar la conversación y también sospecha que los corresponde pero tiene miedo de aceptarlo. 

 

_Dos años después, cuando las jóvenes están alcanzando la pubertad es LAF la que llega a la sala principal del orfanato con otra pelirroja de rizos entre sus brazos. La joven llora desconsoladamente mientras LAF intenta consolarla con dulces palabras al oído. La rubia no tiene idea de qué es lo que ha pasado pero deja a la pareja reconfortarse mutuamente._

 

_LAF logra convencer al señor Vordenberg de quedarse con la pelirroja en el equipo; el hombre acepta en cuanto ve las habilidades de organización de la joven. Después de que en un par de horas logra organizar los expedientes y limpiar la sala de juntas por ella sola._

_“Cada vez que limpias es como si el alma de otra persona te poseyera”_

 

_Bromea LAF._

 

_“¡Eso es! Es como si fueras la decana de nuestro proyecto. De ahora en adelante, serás Dean”_

 

_La rubia replica y la pelirroja con rizos sonríe asintiendo._

 

_Nadie en el equipo ha sabido nunca la verdadera historia detrás de Dean; nadie más que el señor Vordenberg y LAF, que ha respetado siempre la privacidad de su mejor amiga y amor eterno._

 

Después de desayunar todos juntos, los jóvenes se dirigen a la sala de trabajo de la vieja casa. 

 

Una vieja y rectangular mesa de madera al centro de la habitación es el foco central del cuarto. Hay seis altas sillas a los lados y un enorme sillón en la cabecera. 

 

A su alrededor, las paredes parecen resplandecer por las pantallas que se dejan ver, llenas de información. Nombres, lugares, edades, datos personales y algunas fotografías viene y van por ellas. Hace dos meses que acaban de ser remplazadas por la más alta tecnología, gracias a Bookworm y LAF. 

 

Es alrededor del medio día cuando Cornelious Vordenberg se hace presente en la habitación, ataviado en uno de sus mejores trajes de lino y apoyando sus pasos en el bastón de caoba que siempre utiliza en su mano derecha como una extensión de la misma. 

 

“Bien, bien, bien. Antes que nada quiero felicitarlos mis queridos chicos. He pasado esta mañana por ‘Corvae café’ y me he encontrado una linda pareja desayunando juntos mientras la linda ‘Summer’ disfrutaba de un enorme tazón de agua bajo la mesa de su dueña; no me sorprendería que pronto Theo se convierta en su dueño también”

 

Cornelious dice llamando la atención del grupo de jóvenes mientras hace pasar varias fotografías en las pantallas que muestran una sonriente Melanippe y un abochornado Theo ante la caricia de una de las manos de la mujer sobre su antebrazo. En otra de ellas, el joven se encuentra sólo en la mesa, presumiblemente Mel ha ido al sanitario y el hombre acaricia al San Bernardo detrás de la oreja, mientras el perro tiene un rostro complaciente. La siguiente, muestra a los dos de pie despidiéndose con un fuerte abrazo, seguida de otra en la que Melanippe está dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla al joven y una tercera en la que Theo está tocando su mejilla, en el mismo lugar en el que segundos antes estaban los labios de la castaña, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

 

La sala explota por completo entre aplausos y porras de ánimo. Bookworm estrecha la mano de LAF, mientras Dean da unas palmadas en la espalda a Cupcake y lo más sorprendente es que entre la emoción invadiendo el cuarto Zeta y T.A. terminan abrazados ante las miradas estupefactas de todos a su alrededor. 

 

_“¡Esto es tu culpa! Si no te hubieras metido en mi zona no me hubieran atrapado jamás”_

 

_“¡Estás loca! Ésta no es tu zona. Mis amigos y yo tenemos años trabajando en esta área de la ciudad”_

 

_“¡Zetas, todos son iguales! Unos tontos que creen que saben cómo robar pero al final siempre terminan siendo atrapados”_

 

_“Dude, Society no es mejor que nosotros. Las podemos vencer en cualquier momento. Tienes suerte de ser mujer y yo soy todo un caballero”_

 

_“¿Suerte de ser mujer? ¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima y dejarás hasta de denominarte hombre!”_

 

_“¡BASTA!”_

 

_Grita la pequeña rubia en medio de los altos rivales._

 

_“¡Tú, discúlpate por ese misógino comentario antes de que yo misma patee tu trasero! ¡Y tú, nadie aquí va a mutilar a nadie! A menos que sea yo”_

 

_Cupcake trata de respirar nuevamente en sincronía mientras las otras dos pelirrojas en el salón le miran encantadas la escena y una risita sale de los labios de su benefactor._

 

_“Bien, ahora que Cupcake ha aclarado todo. Estos son nuestros nuevos miembros en el equipo. Espero sepan que deben comportarse aquí o regresarán a la celda de dónde les he sacado. Ahora sólo necesitamos nombres para ellos”_

 

_“¡Oh, oh, oh!”_

 

_“¿Sí?”_

 

_“¿Por qué ella no se llama T.A?”_

 

_“¿T.A.?”_

 

_“Es lo que dice en la solapa de su chamarra”_

 

_Todos los presentes voltean para ver un pequeño círculo en una de las solapas de la chamarra colegial que viste la joven pelirroja. El equipo está seguro de que la ha de haber robado en su pasado._

 

_“Bien, T.A. Será. Ahora sólo es justo que tú le pongas su sobrenombre”_

 

_Afirma el señor Vordenberg mirando a la alta joven._

 

_“Un Zeta siempre será un Zeta”_

 

_Dice la pelirroja encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo levemente al joven frente a ella._

 

_“¡Wooo-hooo, soy Zeta!”_

 

_La pelirroja gira los ojos ante la emoción del joven y todos los demás ríen al unísono._

 

Tras pasar el primer shock la pequeña rubia no puede evitar sonreír ante la pareja, aunque siempre están peleando entre ellos, sabe que ambos simplemente están en negación por la gran atracción que hay entre ellos. Cupcake, piensa que sería lindo encontrar a alguien, pero sabe que con su trabajo es casi imposible de hacerlo; quizás su destino sea hacer a las demás personas felices, eso en realidad le brinda alegría a su propia vida; entonces la rubia desestima cada pensamiento que tiene que ver con su vida amorosa inexistente. 

 

“Antes de comenzar la siguiente misión, creo que es momento de dar una caminata Cupcake”

 

“¿Ahora?”

 

La rubia no puede decir que le sorprenda las repentinas peticiones del señor Vordenberg; en los años que tiene de conocerlo, el excéntrico millonario con frecuencia hace este tipo de solicitudes de la nada. Cupcake no puede negar que aunque aún no se acostumbra a ellos, poco a poco le va siendo más fácil aceptar lo que Cornelious le pide. 

 

“¡Claro, cariño! Mira qué lindo y soleado día para caminar disfrutando de la belleza de nuestra hermosa ciudad”

 

“El auto está listo, señor Vordenberg”

 

“Gracias, Bookworm. Sígueme, Cupcake”

 

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cada vez que hace estas cosas?”

 

Pregunta la rubia al joven hombre de barba cuando su benefactor despeja la sala. 

 

“Confío en él”

 

_“No entiendo nada de lo que dice este libro ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de esto y buscamos otro plan?”_

 

_“¡Ugh! ¡Vamos, gente! No podemos rendirnos. Necesitamos saber qué dice ese libro para poder avanzar en la investigación”_

 

_“¡Cupcake, nadie entiende estos estúpidos jeroglíficos!”_

 

_“Es porque esos no son jeroglíficos”_

 

_Dice una extraña y tímida voz desde el pasillo contiguo de la biblioteca en la que el equipo se encuentra intentando descifrar un raro libro._

 

_Son Cupcake y LAF quienes se atreven a asomarse al siguiente pasillo. Hay un pálido joven con apenas una sombra de barba leyendo un libro que Cupcake casi puede jurar está de cabeza._

 

_“¡Hola! Soy LAF, ella es Cupcake. Dices que los jeroglíficos no son jeroglíficos. ¿Sabes qué idioma es el que está en este libro?”_

 

_El joven asiente lentamente mordiendo su labio inferior._

 

_“Es Sumerian. Una lengua muerta”_

 

_“¿Tú, puedes traducirnos lo que dice el libro?”_

 

_Pregunta Cupcake con una leve sonrisa, arrodillándose al lado del joven._

 

_“Eso no será necesario. Conozco cada uno de los libros de esta biblioteca, sé lo que ese libro dice”_

 

_“¡Aquí hay miles de libros! ¡Quizás millones! ¿Cómo puedes conocer cada uno de ellos?”_

 

_El hombre sube los hombros como si no hubiera nada de extraordinario en ello._

 

_“¡Tienes que decirme tu secreto!”_

 

_Grita LAF con urgencia._

 

_“El secreto es, que he vivido aquí toda mi vida. Mi padre trabajaba aquí antes de morir y la nueva administración nunca se tomó el tiempo para conocer todos los pasadizos del edificio”_

 

_“El señor Vordenberg va a amar esto”_

 

_“¿Ustedes lo conocen?”_

 

_Ambas asienten y miran al hombre en confusión._

 

_“Fue él, el que me ha ayudado a vivir aquí sin ser descubierto todo este tiempo”_

 

_“Hemos encontrado a un verdadero Bookworm”_

 

_“Lo hemos hecho”_

 

Treinta minutos después, cuando Cupcake y el señor Vordenberg han llegado a su destino, la rubia piensa que el lugar que les rodea en definitiva no puede calificarse como el más bello de la ciudad; es, por el contrario, un bajo barrio central en el que está segura que cualquiera con el poder adquisitivo de su benefactor dudaría en poner un solo pie en él. 

 

“Uhm. ¿Es ésta la belleza de nuestra ciudad?”

 

Pregunta confundida la rubia al sonriente hombre junto a ella. 

 

“Cupcake, cupcake; tantos años juntos y aún no lo has comprendido. La belleza está a nuestro alrededor y depende de los ojos que le miren; no todos tienen el don de encontrarle”

 

Dice el hombre tomando la barbilla de la mujer entre su mano libre del bastón y dirigiéndola hacia un punto en especifico. 

 

Cupcake puede entonces ver de lo que Vordenberg habla, allí frente a ellos se encuentra una mujer cuya hermosura rompe con toda la gris estampa que le rodea. 

 

La mujer tiene una pálida piel que resalta ante la luz del día aun cuando su cuerpo se encuentra recostado a la sombra de un viejo árbol; su perfilada línea de su mandíbula parece haber sido cincelada por ángeles en persona y el negro cabello cayendo al frente de sus ojos hace el contraste perfecto entre su tez y la intensidad de su cabellera. Es imposible para Cupcake no ver la belleza frente a sus ojos. 

 

La rubia centra su atención en tratar de encontrar la mirada de la pelinegra y cuando lo hace, no puede hallar más que tristeza en ella, un aire de melancolía y misterio que en realidad le hace verse más hermosa aún. 

 

“Es ella, Cupcake”

 

“¿Disculpe?”

 

“Ella es el nuevo miembro del ‘Escuadrón de los sueños’”

 

 

 

   


	4. Dentro.

 

Después de recorrer media ciudad, K decide que es momento de descansar. Toda la mañana se la ha pasado buscando un nuevo empleo que le ayude a pagar al menos la renta de la semana. La pelinegra sabe que Spencer no la abandonará a su suerte pero está harta de necesitar siempre de su ayuda. A éstas alturas, cualquier persona común, tendría su vida establecida. 

 

K, se entretiene imaginando lo lindo que sería ser una de esas personas; se imagina estudiando en una enorme universidad, conociendo gente con más metas en su vida que sobrevivir día a día; se imagina conociendo a una bella estudiante, enamorándose de ella, compartiendo experiencias juntas y decidiendo compartir el resto de su vida; se imagina obteniendo un gran empleo, uno que no involucre ser considerada una persona de segunda categoría, sin clientes ineptos. Se imagina en una vida completamente diferente que sabe que jamás tendrá. 

 

La pelinegra es atacada con la realidad cuando el delicioso olor a salchicha, proveniente del carrito hot dogs del parque hace su estómago rugir. K toma un pequeño paquete de galletas que abre con la intención de detener el deseo de comida que el aroma ha despertado en ella. La pelinegra comienza a comer poco a poco su galletas cuando un lastimado perro se acerca a ella cojeando. ‘Lo último que me faltaba’ se dice la mujer cuando suspira ampliamente antes de compartir el resto de sus pobres bizcochos con el herido animal. 

 

K, se escapa entrando a hurtadillas por el lobby del viejo motel, quiere evitar cualquier contacto con Spencer para no tener que aceptar que no ha podido conseguir otro trabajo; y entra a su pequeña habitación. Se quita la vieja chamarra de cuero, la misma que Spencer le regaló hace unos años en Navidad, desgastada y cada vez más rota, pero es la única prenda que atesora por su significado. Su único regalo en una celebración desde que su padre le compró aquél libro infantil. 

 

La mujer desata las apretadas botas y se tira sobre el colchón, lo único que quiere hacer es desconectarse nuevamente de su realidad; pero su atención es atraída por unos pequeños pasos en el pasillo. K odia las delgadas paredes de la edificación, que dejan pasar cualquier ruido por más mínimo que sea. 

 

Un pequeño papel es deslizado por debajo de su puerta y los pasos se alejan con rapidez. K se para de inmediato de su colchón para abrir la puerta pero no puede ver a nadie en el pasillo; ni abandonando el lugar. Cuando regresa a su habitación recoge el pequeño papel y puede ver lo que está escrito en él.

 

‘Mañana.

12 P.M.

Av. LeFanu # 307’

 

La pequeña tarjeta blanca no contiene más información.

 

La pelinegra piensa que debe tratarse de una estúpida broma de alguno de los insistentes vecinos del motel que siempre tratan de invitarla a salir; su primer instinto es tirar el papel a la basura. Pero cuando la lee por segunda vez se da cuenta que la dirección indica uno de los vecindarios más importantes de la ciudad; K está segura que ninguno de sus odiosos vecinos ha siquiera pisadoaquellos lugares, no hay posibilidad alguna que esa tarjeta sea de alguno de ellos. 

 

La mujer se dice a sí misma que es mejor dejar el tema por hoy, descansar y mañana decidirá si se atreve a ir a dicha cita o no. De cualquier manera debe levantarse temprano, una de las cosasque más odia, para buscar trabajo nuevamente. 

 

La mañana llega más rápido de lo que la pelinegra hubiese querido, con un fuerte gruñido se levanta para bañarse con la fría y escasa agua que cae por la improvisada regadera del cuarto. K se pone las últimas prendas que le quedan limpias y mochila al hombro emprende su camino a buscar trabajo nuevamente. Antes de salir del cuarto, la pelinegra no puede evitar sentir añoranza al preguntarse si éste será el último día que podrá dormir en ese sucio y viejo colchón. Luego se reprende a sí misma por darle tanto valor a un pedazo de tela.

 

Seis horas después K ha perdido la cuenta de cantidad de vacantes de los que ha sido rechazada; algunos hoyos de la muerte que cree es imposible que tengan permisos de salubridad pero aún así, ridículamente, se siente dignos de negarle un trabajo ahí. 

 

Cansada de toda la vaciedad de su vida, K mete las manos en sus bolsillos buscando la pequeña barra de cereales que sabe será su única comida del día pero al sacarla un pequeño papel blanco cae al suelo llamando la atención de la pelinegra. La mujer levanta la tarjeta y pregunta la hora al hombre que pasa a su lado, quien contesta que son las ‘11:37’.

 

‘No hay nada que perder’ se dice K mientras comienza a correr rumbo a la dirección en la tarjeta. 

 

“¿Cómo sabe que vendrá?”

 

Pregunta la rubia a su benefactor mientras esperan en el porche de la enorme casa que habita. 

 

“No lo sé”

 

“¿Entonces, por qué nos molestamos en esperarla? Podríamos comenzar a trabajar en la siguiente operación, LAF y Bookworm siguen buscando los datos que les ha pedido; T.A. y Zeta están elaborando el plan y Dean sigue cosiendo los trajes; pero yo debo esperar sentada aquí, sin hacer nada, a que se aparezca una extraña que, no es que no confíe en sus corazonadas, pero no sabemos nada de ella. Ni siquiera si va a aceptar trabajar con nosotros”

 

La rubia alza las manos al aire, manoteando durante su largo argumentar; pero se para en seco cuando ve la sonrisa del señor Vordenberg extenderse. La pequeña mujer gira para ver frente a ella a la hermosa mujer del parque. Cupcake puede sentir el calor subiendo por su cuello y está segura que sus mejillas deben estar encendidas como un semáforo marcando el alto. 

 

“¡Hey!”

 

“¡Hey!”

 

“Veo que decidiste venir”

 

Interrumpe el hombre. 

 

“Uhm. La verdad no tengo la menor idea de por qué estoy aquí”

 

“Yo sí, pero toma asiento. ¿Quieres tomar algo?”

 

“Agua está bien, gracias”

 

“Cupcake ¿Puedes traer un vaso de agua fría para nuestra invitada?”

 

“¿YO? Es decir, claro; pero… pensé que me necesitaba aquí”

 

La rubia queda impactada por la solicitud del señor Vordenberg y no pierde de vista la burlona sonrisa que la pelinegra deja asomar por su rostro; ni la hermosa manera en la que su perfecta ceja se levanta. ¡Ugh! Piensa Cupcake. 

 

“Puedes acompañarnos después de tratar bien a nuestra invitada”

 

“Sí, Cupcake. ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¿Uh?”

 

Dice la pelinegra sabiendo que la pequeña mujer se molestará ante sus palabras. La rubia no la decepciona cuando aprieta sus puños y pone sus labios en una línea para detenerse de contestar la impertinencia de la pelinegra. 

 

Cupcake hace su camino a la cocina mordiendo palabras entre sus dientes. K sólo alcanza a descifrar un ‘maleducada’ y un ‘quién se cree que es’, que le hace soltar una pequeña risita. 

 

Aunque por dentro la rubia no puede entender la manera en la que su estomago reacciona cuando su sobrenombre sale de los labios de la pelinegra.

 

El silencio invade el pórtico y K sigue preguntándose que demonios está haciendo en esa elegante casa. El solo espacio exterior debe ser más grande que su propia habitación en ‘Silas’.

 

“Bueno ¿Va a decirme por qué me hizo venir hasta aquí? Porque no creo que tenga nada que ver con darme un vaso de agua fría”

 

“¿Es un lindo día, no?”

 

K mira el cielo y si no estuviera desesperada en encontrar dinero para sobrevivir, quizás podría apreciar el despejado cielo ante sus ojos, las blancas nubes volando por encima de ella y cálido sol calentando el ambiente. Pero no es así. 

 

“Mire, si solamente estaba buscando burlarse de una persona necesitada, lo ha conseguido. No necesito esta mierda. Necesito un trabajo”

 

“¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo una oferta de trabajo para ti?”

 

“¡Pues dígalo! Me está haciendo perder tiempo que puedo ocupar en buscar un molesto trabajo, con un imbécil por jefe que me quiera explotar por unas cuantas monedas. A menos que quiera usted ser ese imbécil, digo, jefe”

 

El hombre no puede evitar reír ante las palabras de la joven ahora sentada frente a él. 

 

“Quiero ser ese jefe, no sé que tan imbécil te parezca, pero créeme que si aceptas, no tendrás que volver a vivir en ese maloliente motel de malamuerte, ni pasar otro día más con hambre”

 

“Bueno, antes de que me diga la oferta, le advierto que no acepto nada que me pida hacer desnudos o cosas ilegales. Seré pobre y no tendré nada, pero aún me queda algo de dignidad”

 

“¡Oh! Es bueno saber eso. Nada de lo que hacemos aquí es ilegal. Aunque tampoco puedo decir que es algo legal; digamos que trabajamos una línea por arriba de la ley; nuestro único objetivo es: hacer feliz a los demás”

 

“Oiga, eso suena aún peor”

 

El hombre ríe nuevamente. 

 

“Aquí tienes tu agua”

 

Interrumpe la rubia dejando el vaso con agua frente a la pelinegra un poco más fuerte de lo necesario para denotar su molestia. 

 

“Cupcake, creo que hoy es día de visita para la señora Jordan”

 

‘Otra vez estas raros cambios’ piensa la pequeña mujer pero asiente al hombre. 

 

“Y creo que deberías llevar a nuestra invitada a saludarle”

 

“¿Qué?”

 

Preguntan ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo. 

 

“La señora Jordan agradecería una tarde de buena compañía”

 

Cupcake asiente nuevamente extrañada por la petición de su benefactor y entra a la casa para solicitar a Bookworm que les lleve al hospital. 

 

“Aún no me ha dicho qué es lo que debo hacer en este ‘trabajo’; ni he dicho que aceptaré trabajar para usted”

 

“Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo creo que será más efectivo si Cupcake te enseña lo que hacemos, en lugar de llenarte de palabras. Cuando regresen de su pequeño viaje al hospital, podrás tomar una decisión; pero si decides no regresar, éste es mi pago por la molestia de venir hasta aquí hoy”

 

El señor Vordenberg le entrega un pequeño sobre, cuando K lo abre se sorprende de la cantidad de billetes que hay dentro de él. Jamás había visto tanto dinero junto. 

 

“Esto, esto es como para pagar unos años de mi vieja habitación”

 

“Entiende esto primero, trabajar aquí no se trata del dinero que puedas ganar; eso es lo de menos. Trabajar con nosotros tiene que ver con un pago que no se puede tocar, sino sentir”

 

“No puedo aceptar esto. Ni siquiera lo conozco, no sé su nombre”

 

“¡Oh, claro, claro! Lo comprendo. Mi nombre es Cornelious Vordenberg”

 

Dice el hombre extendiendo su mano. 

 

“Mi nombre es…”

 

“Tu verdadero nombre no importa aquí. Ni tu pasado. Por ahora, toma tu agua mientras esperamos a Cupcake que regrese con Bookworm para llevarlas al hospital”

 

‘Cupcake, Bookworm’ K sólo espera que si decide quedarse a trabajar con el señor Vordenberg no le quieran poner un nombre tan idiota como esos. 

 

La pelinegra se siente totalmente fuera de lugar cuando un joven de barba y cabello bien cepillado abre la puerta de una lujosa camioneta negra para dejarla subir a ella; se siente aún más extraña cuando el hombre intenta quitarle su mochila. Su primera reacción es alejarse de él y aferrarse al gastado tirante sobre su hombro; la pelinegra se siente mucho más avergonzada cuando ‘Cupcake’ le hace saber que le hombre sólo intenta poner su mochila en la parte trasera del vehículo y ayudarla a subir con facilidad al vehículo. K contesta un ‘Yo puedo sola’ y la rubia gira los ojos ante la fuerte resistencia que la pelinegra está mostrando. 

 

El hombre intenta cerrar la puerta pero K lo detiene y la cierra ella misma. El hombre parece realmente asustado ante la presencia de la pelinegra y ésta lo disfruta no tan secretamente cuando sonríe complacidamente, olvidando toda la vergüenza antes sentida. 

 

Bookworm camina del otro lado de camioneta para hacer lo propio con Cupcake, que agradece cada uno de los detalles, tomando asiento en la parte trasera, junto a la pelinegra que de inmediato su postura se vuelve rígida ante la cercanía de la rubia. 

 

En los primeros minutos del recorrido el interior de la camioneta es invadido por una tensión que se puede cortar con un cuchillo, ‘o con la perfilada quijada de la pelinegra’ piensa Cupcake en sus adentros. 

 

“¿Vamos a ignorarnos todo el trayecto? Al menos quiero saber a donde me llevan y que esto no es un rapto”

 

“¿Siempre eres tan desconfiada?”

 

“La gente nunca me ha dado motivos para no serlo”

 

Cupcake se siente culpable ante su pregunta. La mujer sentada junto a ella tiene razón, la rubia no tiene la menor idea de su vida, no puede juzgarla por un simple comentario burlón. La pequeña mujer sabe que es la manera en la que la gente con un pasado difícil intenta alejar a la gente para no salir lastimada. 

 

“Nos dirigimos al Hospital General de Styria”

 

Interrumpe el hombre con una tímida voz mirando al par por el retrovisor. 

 

“¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?”

 

“No sé que es lo que el señor Vordenberg te ha dicho sobre nosotros”

 

“Nada, me dijo que entendería a qué se dedican viniendo con ustedes”

 

Cupcake gira su posición para mirar de frente a la pelinegra.

 

“Vamos a ver a una vieja amiga del señor Vordenberg. Amiga mía, también. Ella cuidó de mí y gran parte de nosotros a lo largo de nuestra vida; lamentablemente desde hace unos años su mente ha sido atacada por el Alzheimer y a veces no puede recordar ni siquiera quién es”

 

“¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? y ¿A quién te refieres cuando dices ‘nosotros’? El señor Vordenberg lo ha mencionado varias veces pero no ha aclarado nada”

 

“Nosotros, somos un equipo que el señor Vordenberg ha hecho a lo largo de su vida. Niños y jóvenes solitarios con los que la vida no ha sido nada amable. Si decides quedarte, más tarde los conocerás”

 

“¿Y la visita?”

 

“La señora Jordan tuvo una hija que murió en un accidente fatal, en sus mejores días recuerda su ausencia; en los peores, pregunta por ella sin parar. Hemos llegado”

 

La camioneta se detiene al mismo tiempo y Bookworm desciende de ella para abrir la puerta de Cupcake que hace su camino fuera del vehículo; K hace lo propio de su lado, no queriendo repetir la escena anterior. 

 

“Sigo sin entender nada”

 

Dice la peliengra cuando ambas mujeres comienzan a caminar por los pasillos del hospital. 

 

“El equipo que formamos es como una familia, cuidamos de nosotros; pero al mismo tiempo cuidamos de los demás, sin que ellos lo sepan en realidad. Me gusta pensar que somos una especie de ángeles guardianes que vigilan por los sueños y la felicidad de los demás”

 

La pelinegra alza ambas cejas en incredulidad ante las cursis palabras de la rubia. 

 

“¿Y qué es en específico lo que hacen?”

 

“Generamos fantasías, creamos ilusiones y cumplimos sueños”

 

“¿Quieres decir que les mienten a las personas para sentirse bien con ustedes mismos?”

 

“Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, es por ellos que lo hacemos; y no me gusta la palabra ‘mentir’ más bien creamos…”

 

“Fantasías. Ya lo dijiste, Cupcake. Pero como yo lo veo, una mentira, es una mentira por más que busque hacer feliz a la gente”

 

La rubia detiene sus pasos delante de una puerta. 

 

“No lo has entendido aún. A veces una fantasía es todo lo que una persona tiene y puede aferrarse. Ahora, necesito que entiendas bien que lo que hacemos no es una simple actuación, es una entrega total, un compromiso con los soñadores. Debes creer en el personaje que interpretas”

 

“¿Quieres que me haga pasar por alguien? ¿Ahora?”

 

“Lo único que te pido, es que la hagas sonreír. Quizás por última vez”

 

Dice Cupcake limpiando una breve lágrima de la comisura de su ojo. K puede ver que esto no es una simple prueba, que para la rubia significa algo más. La pelinegra puede recordar las palabras en la camioneta ‘Amiga mía, también’. 

 

Antes de que K pueda refutar algo, la rubia abre la puerta de la habitación. 

 

“¿Quién es?”

 

“Señora Jordan, soy yo. ¿Puede recordar mi rostro?”

 

La anciana mujer niega con su cabeza llena de canas y K no pierde la cara de decepción en el rostro de la rubia. 

 

“Está bien. He traído conmigo una amiga”

 

Cupcake se retira para dejar ver a la pelinegra que camina dubitativamente al interior del cuarto de hospital. 

 

“Uhm. Hola”

 

“¡Natasha!”

 

La rubia ve con aprehensión a la pelinegra, rogando con sus ojos que acepte su propuesta. 

 

“Hola, madre”

 

“¡Natasha! ¡Eres tú! Has regresado de ese largo viaje al extranjero, ellos decían que no ibas a volver; pero aquí estás”

 

La mujer corre, con la poca fuerza que le dan sus cansadas piernas, y abraza a la pelinegra que no sabe cómo reaccionar hasta que Cupcake aclara su garganta para sacarla de su asombro; K reacomoda su mochila y abraza a la mujer de regreso. 

 

“Pero mira a esta vieja loca, llorando como una tonta por ver regresar a su hija”

 

“No digas eso, mamá”

 

“Dime qué quieres que te prepare. No, ya sé que me vas a pedir. Un pay de pollo. Es tu platillo favorito desde niña”

 

“Está bien, mamá. Por qué no mejor me enseñas lo que estás tejiendo ahí”

 

Dice la pelinegra tomando las manos de la anciana y ayudándola a caminar hacia la mecedora de madera situada en la esquina del cuarto.

 

“Es una bufanda. La estuve tejiendo, pero olvidé cómo hacer los puntos”

 

Confiesa la apenada mujer mientras toma la torcida confección entre sus manos. K la ayuda a sentarse en el asiento y se arrodilla frente a ella. 

 

“Es una bufanda muy linda y además es de mi color favorito”

 

“Pensé que tu color favorito era el verde”

 

La mujer parece confundida. 

 

“¡Lo es! Pero Natasha ha estado fuera tantos años que ahora también disfruta del negro”

 

Interviene la rubia antes de que la pelinegra pueda decir algo más que exalte a la mujer. 

 

“Uhm. Sí, cierto. Cupcake aquí tiene razón”

 

“¿Cupcake?”

 

La pequeña rubia quiere chocar la palma de su mano contra su cara, la señora Jordan es la única que sabe su nombre real; pero al no recordarla, no entiende a quién se refiere K.

 

“¡Oh, claro! pero qué torpe soy, mamá. Ella es Cupcake, es una amiga que hice en el extranjero. ¡Ya sabes cómo son los extranjeros con sus estúpidos nombres!”

 

Cupcake intenta matar a la pelinegra con la mirada y K finge inocencia mientras sonríe ampliamente a la anciana. 

 

“Señora Jordan, es un gusto conocerle. Natasha me ha hablado mucho de usted”

 

“Es un gusto conocer a las amigas de Nat. Sobre todo una tan linda como tú”

 

Dice la mujer sentada en la mecedora mientras mira sospechosamente entre las dos mujeres frente a ella. 

 

Un pequeño sonido repetitivo rompe el silencio y la mujer mira al reloj sobre el tocador junto a su cama. 

 

“Querida ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua? Es hora de mis medicinas”

 

Pregunta la mujer a la rubia que se tensa ante la petición. Cupcake no sabe si debería dejar solas a las mujeres; a final de cuentas es el primer contacto de la pelinegra con un ‘soñador’ y le preocupa aún más que sea precisamente la señora Jordan. 

 

“Está bien, Cupcake. Yo me quedaré aquí con mi madre, platicando mientras te esperamos”

 

La pelinegra puede ver la duda en todo el cuerpo de Cupcake y se levanta para tomar sus manos mientras le mira a los ojos para hacerle saber que no dejará que nada le pase a la anciana en su ausencia. Que sus palabras son ciertas. 

 

Cupcake no sabe por qué pero la mirada de sinceridad de la pelinegra le es suficiente para aceptar salir del cuarto y dejarlas solas. Mientras hace su camino al lobby principal, la rubia no puede dejar de sentir la misma electricidad que sintió cuando la pelinegra tomó sus manos. 

 

“Así que… ¿Amiga?”

 

“Uhm. Sí. Me ha ayudado mucho en el extranjero y quiso acompañarme cuando le dije que vendría a verte”

 

“Es muy bonita”

 

“Lo es”

 

Contesta K evitando la mirada acusatoria de la anciana, que no se pierde del color carmesí que pinta sus mejillas. La mujer sonríe ante la escena. 

 

“Natasha ¿Es tu novia?”

 

“¿Qué?”

 

“Me costó tiempo darme cuenta en tu juventud, pero ahora sé que siempre estuviste enamorada de Elise”

 

“¿Elise?”

 

“Tu mejor amiga, Elise”

 

“¡Oh, sí! Elise. Claro. Uhm, de cualquier manera, madre, no sé de lo que hablas”

 

“Quiero que sepas que no me importa a quien ames, sea hombre o mujer o lo que sea; siempre y cuando te ame como te mereces y seas feliz”

 

K no puede evitar las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos, cómo le gustaría haber escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de su verdadera madre. El nudo en la garganta le hace difícil volver a dirigirse a la anciana. 

 

“No tienes que mentirme. He visto la manera en que se miran mutuamente”

 

“Mamá, no es lo que crees”

 

“Mírame a los ojos Natasha”

 

La pelinegra se ve obligada a hacer lo que la mujer mayor le pide y se vuelve a arrodillar frente a ella. De inmediato la anciana toma su rostro entre sus manos, K puede sentir cada arruga de sus manos cuando pone las propias encima de las de la mujer. 

 

“Eres mi orgullo, Natasha. Si, Cupcake te hace feliz, yo la querré como otra hija”

 

K no logra emitir palabra alguna porque la rubia entra de nuevo a la habitación y la pelinegra se separa de inmediato de la mujer para esconder su lloroso rostro y limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. 

 

“¿Todo bien?”

 

“Todo perfecto, ven, ven linda. Déjame que te salude como es debido”

 

Dice la señora Jordan y una confundida Cupcake se acerca a ella para recibir un fuerte abrazo; la rubia lo recibe y lo regresa contenta. La señora Jordan fue la única referencia de lo que una madre debería ser y el que ahora no le recuerde le parte el corazón cada vez que le visita. 

 

Cupcake comienza a llorar entre los brazos de la anciana que trata de reconfortarla y antes de soltarla le susurra un ‘Tienen mi bendición’; la rubia frunce el ceño pero no dice nada más. 

 

La tarde parece esfumarse como humo y pronto Cupcake y K tienen que despedirse de la señora Jordan que llora al abrazarlas. El corazón de la rubia se quiebra un poco más, pero se recupera cuando ve a la anciana sonreír como hacía años que no lo hacía, aún con lágrimas en los ojos la anciana toma la mal tejida bufanda y la pone alrededor del cuello de la pelinegra antes de besar su frente.

 

La rubia se siente más encantada cuando es la misma pelinegra la que se acerca por última vez para abrazar a la señora Jordan y devolver el gesto del beso en la frente; murmurando un débil ‘Gracias, mamá’. Lo suficientemente fuerte para que la anciana lo escuche pero intentando esconderlo de Cupcake, sin lograrlo. 

 

Ambas mujeres caminan de regreso a la camioneta y esta vez, K está tan absorbida en sus propios pensamientos que deja que Bookworm le abra la puerta para subir a la camioneta. 

 

El viaje de regreso está lleno de un silencio sepulcral. Tanto Cupcake, como K están seguras que si abren la boca, el nudo en sus gargantas se hará presente en sus voces; por ello, lo evitan. Bookworm hace lo propio, intentando no molestar a la pareja en el asiento trasero. 

 

Cuando llegan a la casa, tanto Bookworm como Cupcake caminan para entrar a la residencia. K se queda parada y se recarga en la camioneta, por lo que la rubia le indica al joven que entre sin ella. 

 

La pequeña mujer camina lentamente e imita la posición de la pelinegra que guarda ahora la bufanda en su mochila pasando sus dedos por sobre el torcido tejido. 

 

“¿Estás bien?”

 

“No lo sé. ¿Ella estará bien?”

 

“No sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda aún; pero por hoy la hiciste muy feliz. Yo, muchas gracias por eso, en verdad no sabes lo que significa”

 

“¿Ellos logran su felicidad? Los ‘soñadores’”

 

“Algunos por siempre, otros por un tiempo. Lo importante es que por un instante sus fantasías se han hecho realidad. Si no supieras de nuestra existencia ¿No querrías disfrutar de tu mayor sueño aunque sólo fuera por unas horas?”

 

La pelinegra se queda concentrada pensando en la pregunta de Cupcake. 

 

“Estoy dentro”

 

 

 


	5. Bienvenida

K no puede creer las palabras que han salido de su boca. ‘Estoy dentro’. La peliengra está a punto de retractarse pero la rubia la taclea con un fuerte abrazo y el amielado aroma de la cabellera de Cupcake le invade todos los sentidos, negándole poder enfocar su mente en otra cosa que no sea la rubia que tiene sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la hermosa sensación de su respiración sobre su cuello. 

 

La pelinegra no puede recordar la última vez que sintió la cercanía de una persona; al menos no tiene algún recuerdo de que que alguna vez se haya sentido igual de bien que en esta ocasión, K se encuentra a punto de encontrar el valor para envolver la cintura de la rubia cuando una falsa tos las hace saltar para apartarse. 

 

Hay una pelirroja de corto cabello recargada en uno de los postes del porche, sus brazos se encuentran cruzados al frente y la fascinación en su rostro puede ser vista a kilómetros de distancia. 

 

“La cena está servida; no maten al mensajero por interrumpir, fueron instrucciones de Dean”

 

“¡Ya estamos con ustedes! Sólo le estaba dando la bienvenida al ‘Escuadrón de los sueños’”

 

“La bienvenida, claro. Voy a ayudar a Dean con los últimos detalles, no tardes tanto ‘bienviniendo’a la invitada”

 

Dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa complacida mientras hace su camino dentro de la casa. 

 

“Lo siento por eso. Vas a ver que todos en la casa son buenas personas, algo fastidiosos… de hecho, bastante; pero buenas personas al fin. Vas a adorar a todos y estoy segura que todos te van a adorar”

 

La rubia comienza su camino dentro de la casa pero la pelinegra no la sigue por un momento hasta que Cupcake voltea a verla sonriendo y es esa magia que la rubia expira que hace a K retomar el camino detrás de ella. En cuanto Cupcake le da la espalda nuevamente, la pelinegra gira sus ojos a sí misma. ‘No seas una tonta por una cara bonita’ se repite mentalmente. 

 

Cuando K entra a la casa no puede creer lo acogedor que se siente la residencia, piensa que la chimenea tiene mucho que ver con ello, aún cuando no está prendida; pero es algo más, algo que se respira en el ambiente, que no proviene directamente de las limpias y ordenadas piezas de mobiliario que adornan el interior de la habitación principal. 

 

“Puedes dejar tu mochila en el sillón mientras cenamos y al terminar te llevaré a tu nueva habitación”

 

La rubia ofrece señalando al sofá principal de la blanca sala. La pelinegra la mira algo dudosa tomando los tirantes deshilachados de su mochila entre sus manos con fuerza. Cupcake puede notar su vacilación y regresa sus pasos para ponerse frente a K. 

 

“¿Quieres que primero subamos a tu habitación para que dejes tus cosas ahí? Me refiero a lo que traes contigo hoy, mañana podemos regresar al motel para recoger tus otras pertenencias”

 

Cupcake ve a la pelinegra bajar su mirada al suelo y eso llama su atención, por lo que sigilosamente da un paso más invadiendo el espacio personal de K para toca una de sus aferradas manos; la mujer da un leve brinco cuando siente el contacto pero su rostro sigue clavado hacia abajo. 

 

“Hey, puedo pedirle a Bookworm que vayamos esta misma noche después de cenar, si eso quieres”

 

“No hay nada más. Todo lo que poseo está aquí”

 

Dice la pelinegra apenada sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar. 

 

La rubia se congela por un instante pero su corazón se estruja ante la confesión de la mujer frente a ella. Nadie debería tener que sobrevivir con su vida a su espalda, de manera literal; y se pregunta qué tanto puede contener aquella rota maleta. Ella misma sabe lo que es no poseer nada, pero aún en su austera infancia en el orfanato pudo disfrutar de ciertos privilegios que el mismo señor Vordenberg les procuraba a los niños bajo su cuidado. Al convertirse en parte del equipo Cupcake obtuvo mayores beneficios que pudo compartir con los demás y cuando comenzó a trabajar propiamente en el proyecto; además de ser capaz de comprar cosas para ella, siguió procurando a los que le rodeaban. La rubia ahora está segura de qué es lo primero que hará con su próxima paga. 

 

Cupcake aprieta la mano de la pelinegra y quiere hacerle saber con ese dulce gesto que ya no está sola. 

 

“¿Qué tal si subimos a tu habitación para dejar tus cosas y regresamos al comedor para presentarte a los demás? Así podemos cenar todos juntos y puedes comenzar a conocerlos”

 

K asiente lentamente levantando su mirada para ver una amable sonrisa en la rubia. 

 

Cuando ambas llegan a la recámara, la pelinegra no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, lablanca y ordenada habitación posee al menos el triple del tamaño de su viejo cuarto en el motel ‘Silas’. Al centro de la misma, se encuentra una enorme cama nueva que, aunque K no la ha probado, puede apostar que acostarse en ella será como dormir entre las nubes de lo acolchonada que se percibe. 

 

La rubia camina hacia uno de los laterales y abre una puerta que lleva a otro pequeño cuarto. 

 

“Puedes guardar tus cosas aquí”

 

La pelinegra le agradece que tenga el cuidado de decir ‘cosas’ como si se tratara de muchos objetos y no una simple y vieja mochila. 

 

K hace su camino y mientras pasa junto a la cama no puede evitar tocar el negro edredón que le adorna, sus expectativas no son derrumbadas, por el contrario; el sedoso material cosquillea debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. 

 

La rubia sonríe ante la acción, sabe lo impresionante que debe ser para la mujer el reconocer este nuevo espacio como suyo. Algo que le pertenece realmente por primera vez, desea que la pelinegra lo pueda sentir así. 

 

K camina hacia el otro espacio y pone su mochila sobre uno de los estantes del closet mientras puede ver algunas prendas de ropa nueva en los gabinetes de un lado, unos jeans, algunas playeras y un par de pijamas. La rubia camina para abrir la puerta contigua y le llama con la mano para que se acerque también.

 

“Este es tu baño. Dean no estaba segura de qué te gustaría tener así que puso muchas cosas diferentes; con el tiempo podrás comprar tus propios productos”

 

La pelinegra entra al cuarto y ve el baño más limpio que ha visto en su vida. Todo el blanco mobiliario resplandece como si no hubiera sido utilizado nunca; K no puede creer que algo así exista. Hay una puerta divisoria cuyo material no deja ver lo que se encuentra del otro lado.

 

Cuando dirige su mirada al gabinete alcanza a notar pequeñas barras de jabón de diferentes colores, toma algunas y cada una huele diferente; la que tiene un tono lila es su favorita hasta ahora. Junto al contenedor puede ver botellas de shampoo que parecen imitar las mismas tonalidades de los jabones. K se siente en una tienda de productos de baño, o al menos se imagina que así sería entrar a una pues nunca en su vida ha podido hacerlo. 

 

Lo siguiente que llama su atención es una pequeña cesta que contiene esferas de colores, no está segura de qué se traten los objetos pero parecen grandes bolas de dulce de tonos pastel. 

 

Al ver la confusión en su cara la rubia se acerca a ella y toma la pequeña esfera verde entre sus manos para olerla por sí misma. 

 

“Son sales para baño. Esta debe ser de limón ¿Quieres olerla?”

 

K acerca su nariz al objeto y confirma la información de la rubia, el redondo objeto de hecho huele a limón, pero las sales le provocan cosquillas a su nariz y no puede evitar el estornudo que emerge de ella. 

 

“Lo siento” 

 

Dice de inmediato intentando cubrir su nariz y boca. La rubia limpia parte de su rostro que ha sido salpicado por la saliva de la pelinegra pero rompe en risas ante la situación. K se siente aliviada cuando escucha la risa de Cupcake; pero también puede sentir un calor recorrer su cuerpo al oír el melodioso sonido salir de los labios de la rubia. 

 

“¿Quieres oler alguna otra?”

 

“No lo creo. No pondré nada de eso en mi cuerpo, si me hizo estornudar no sé qué le hará a mi piel”

 

La rubia ríe nuevamente, camina hacia la puerta para abrirla y mostrar lo que se encuentra del otro lado. K se acerca sigilosamente y su quijada cae al suelo cuando puede ver una enorme tina que contrasta con su color negro de las blancas paredes. 

 

“Las sales se ponen primero en la tina para que deshagan y después puedes tomar un largo baño para relajarte. Mi favorita es la amarilla, de vainilla; pero la de canela también tiene su encanto. No le digas a Dean pero la de ‘rosas’ es mi menos favorita”

 

Dice Cupcake encogiendo la nariz en desagrado y K encuentra el gesto adorable. No que se atreva a decirlo en voz alta. La pelinegra sonríe sin pensarlo, eso ha pasado cada vez más seguido en las horas que tiene conviviendo con esta pequeña mujer. 

 

“Creo que es hora de que bajemos a cenar; si no lo hacemos rápido no te aseguro que quede mucha comida”

 

“No sería la primera vez en irme a la cama sin comer”

 

La pelinegra no puede detener las palabras salir de su boca en un tono muy casual y el rostro de la rubia se cae de inmediato. K se regaña mentalmente por causar pena en la mujer frente a ella y Cupcake no tiene palabras para decir lo mucho que siente escuchar lo que ha sufrido la pelinegra. 

 

“Puedes estar segura que a partir de ahora, eso no volverá a suceder jamás”

 

Dice la rubia tomando tocando el antebrazo de K para darle un ligero apretón, la peliengra cree que se puede acostumbrar a este constante toqueteo por parte de Cupcake. 

 

“Entonces muéstrame el camino, Cupcake”

 

No es la primera vez que la rubia escucha su sobrenombre en la voz de K, pero siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo; tiene años escuchándolo, años no siendo llamada por su nombre real y aún así, jamás se ha sentido tan bien oír el sobrenombre brotar de los labios de alguien más; no como se siente con esa rasposa y sensual voz. Cupcake tiene que detener sus pensamientos al instante, apenas lleva unas horas conviviendo con esta desconocida y no es correcto aplicarle tales adjetivos, por más que su cerebro le diga que es así. 

 

“Uh, ¿Cupcake?”

 

“Cena. Claro”

 

La rubia gira en su talones para salir, casi corriendo, del cuarto de baño y de la habitación de la pelinegra. K hace un esfuerzo en seguirla pero no hace ningún comentario sobre la velocidad de los pasos de la mujer delante de ella.

 

“¡Ya era hora! Supongo que la ‘bienvenida’ se alargó más de la cuenta”

 

Grita la corta pelirroja que K vio interrumpirles hace unos minutos atrás. La pelinegra deja salir una pequeña sonrisa ante la implicación de sus palabras y está segura que, aunque aún no conoce a los demás, podría permitirse una amistad con la pelirroja.

 

La rubia gira sus ojos ante la frase pero aunque intenta evitar la mirada con la pelinegra, K puede ver sus mejillas tornarse rosas; sabe también que se convertirá en una de sus cosas favoritas. Casi tanto como escuchar su risa. 

 

“Bien, lo importante es que ya están aquí. Pueden lavarse las manos antes de comer y servirse lo que les apetezca. Hay un poco de carne al horno con tocino, puré de papás con gravy y ensalada con fresas y queso de cabra. Tenemos un poco de vino tinto para acompañar o si lo prefieres aun queda algo de naranjada o agua”

 

La pelirroja con cabello rizado interviene mientras mueve las manos alrededor de la mesa para señalar los manjares sobre ésta. K siente su paladar hacerse agua con las delicias que tiene frente a sus ojos, nunca había visto tanta comida junta; su cena por lo general consta de algún frío emparedado que compra camino al motel o, muchas veces, algunas sobras que podía tomar a escondidas de los restaurantes y cafés en los que trabajaba. 

 

La mirada de la pelirroja se ablanda cuando ve a la pelinegra frotar sus manos al frente en anticipación del banquete que está a punto de probar. 

 

Cupcake toma su muñeca para arrastrarla hasta la cocina con el afán de cumplir las reglas de higiene de Dean, la rubia sabe que no es bueno desafiar a la pelirroja. 

 

K siente la misma electricidad que trae consigo Cupcake cada vez que la toca. 

 

Después de tres enormes platos rebosantes de comida; dejando boquiabiertos a los demás ocupantes del comedor por la capacidad de la pelinegra para comer, y en el caso de Dean por sus modales; todos se levantan de la mesa para ayudar a llevar sus platos al fregadero. K no hace ningún intento por ayudar, por el contrario se reclina en su silla y pone los brazos detrás de su cabeza para descansar lo lleno que se siente su estómago en mucho tiempo. Quizás nunca en su vida. 

 

Cupcake lo deja pasar porque cree que es su primera noche con ellos y debe ser tratada como invitada especial. ‘Sólo por hoy’ se dice la rubia en sus adentros. 

 

“Entonces ¿Qué se supone que haga en este nuevo trabajo?”

 

Dice la pelinegra antes de dar un sorbo a su quinta copa de vino, el más delicioso que ha probado; nada que ver con aquella botella barata que de vez en cuando ha compartido con Spencer algunas noches. 

 

“Lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar un sobrenombre que funcione para usted”

 

Es la primera vez que K logra escuchar al hombre de barba hablar después del incómodo momento que compartieron en el viaje de esa tarde. La pelinegra se siente extraña por la manera tan educada en que se dirige a ella, nadie le ha tratado como una persona de verdad en años; al menos no antes de pisar esa casa. 

 

“¿Sobrenombre? ¿No estamos algo grandes como para jugar a los espías? No tengo problema con que me llamen por mi nombre, soy K…”

 

“¡No!”

 

Grita Cupcake corriendo a la mesa con el plato que estaba secando en la cocina entre sus manos. 

 

“Nadie aquí usa su verdadero nombre. Es una regla, no nos importa su pasado o cómo se referían a usted en su antigua vida, ni su origen. A partir de ahora es parte de nuestro equipo y como tal nos referiremos a usted con un nombre que hable por sí mismo”

 

“¿Ustedes ponen los sobrenombres? ¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿Clifford?”

 

La pelinegra pregunta asombrada asintiendo hacia la alta pelirroja que se encuentra acomodando los platos en los gabinetes más altos. Junto a ella el alto hombre suelta una risa al escuchar el comentario no sin quejarse de inmediato cuando la pelirroja le da un golpe por detrás de la cabeza en venganza. 

 

“¿Y el pastel de carne de allá?”

 

Es turno de la pelirroja reírse de regreso y el hombre pone su tierna cara de cachorro a la que la mujer gira los ojos. 

 

“¿Quien sigue? Curly Sue y su ayudante, la científica loca”

 

Señala K con una sonrisa complacida en los labios. 

 

“Me gusta ese nuevo sobrenombre ¿Puedo cambiar el mío?”

 

La pelirroja de pelo corto ríe.

 

“No lo creo, cariño”

 

Declara Dean ganándose una sorprendida mirada de todos los habitantes de la casa, incluyendo a K, y la pelirroja gira de inmediato para ocultar su avergonzado rostro por el desliz. 

 

“Nuestros sobrenombres no tienen que ver con nuestra apariencia física, por más adecuadas que sean sus observaciones”

 

El hombre de barba indica seriamente y los señalados con un nuevo sobrenombre le ven con enojo. 

 

“Adecuadas, pero nada amables; le pido no se refiera así a mis amigos”

 

“Bien, pero antes quisiera saber ¿De qué siglo sacaron a este lord inglés?”

 

Acepta la pelinegra subiendo los hombros primero y después cuestionando al hombre de barbacon toda seriedad mientras pone una mano debajo de su mentón. 

 

La rubia gira los ojos ante los comentarios de la pelinegra y dándole el último plato a la alta pelirroja camina hacia el comedor nuevamente. 

 

“Él es Bookworm, obviamente ama los libros y es como una biblioteca andante; ella es T.A. ama la literatura y ayudar a los demás; él es Zeta, muchas veces no tiene idea de lo que pasa pero siempre enfrenta todo con valentía, es un buen amigo también. LAF está por allá y en realidad jamás he entendido su sobrenombre pero sabe todo sobre ciencia y Dean es la mamá de nuestro grupo, siempre cuidándonos y regañándonos cuando es necesario”

 

K tuerce un poco la boca pensando en la información que la rubia le hace saber, aún piensa que sus sobrenombres son mejores que los que tienen pero lo deja pasar cuando algo más llama su atención. 

 

“El único que tiene sentido es el tuyo. Cupcake. Puedo ver por qué lo dulce y delicioso”

 

Concluye la pelinegra relamiéndose los labios de manera exagerada después de dar un sorbo más a su copa de vino. 

 

La rubia abre los ojos tanto como puede y su cara se ilumina del rojo más intenso que K le ha visto; la pelinegra disfruta cada segundo de ello hasta que el hombre de barba aclara su garganta para llamar su atención.

 

“Uhm. Ciertamente, Cupcake es la persona más dulce que conozco; pero lo importante ahora es pasar a su propio sobrenombre”

 

Dice el hombre algo nervioso y evitando hacer un comentario sobre el segundo adjetivo. 

 

“¿Por qué no ‘reina de las sombras’?”

 

Interviene la pelirroja haciendo su camino a la mesa con sus brazos cruzados al frente. 

 

“Dijimos que nada que aluda al físico. Sin ofenderla”

 

K desestima el comentario del hombre con la palma de su mano. 

 

“Además es demasiado largo T.A. ¿Cierto, Bookworm? Mejor, uh, algo como… Hottie”

 

“Nada físico, Zeta”

 

Dice la rubia y los demás la miran asombrados mientras la pelinegra sonríe complacida ante la implicación de sus palabras. Nuevamente Cupcake siente sus mejillas incendiarse. 

 

“¿Por qué no nos dices algo más acerca de ti?”

 

Interviene la pelirroja de rizos en ayuda a desviar la atención en su amiga. 

 

“No hay mucho que decir. He vivido sola casi toda mi vida; me gusta la noche y las estrellas, son reconfortantes; me gusta leer, leo lo que encuentro, pero no he leído muchos libros diferentes desde que era pequeña, el único libro que he leído desde entonces es ‘El libro de la selva’”

 

La pelinegra deja fuera mencionar sobre el maltrato de su madre o la muerte de su padre; pero ella misma se sorprende al poder hablar un poco sobre ella de manera tan fácil. Ni siquiera con los años que tiene de conocer a Spencer ha podido hacerlo con él. 

 

Por otro lado, siente un poco de vergüenza aceptar que su libro favorito es uno que refiere a un tema algo infantil; pero la leve sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia le da la confianza suficiente para sobreponerse. 

 

“¿Qué tal ‘Bagheera’? Así se llama aquella pantera del libro y además del parecido con el color de tu ropa, es fuerte y solitaria”

 

Todos los demás asienten pensando en el sobrenombre excepto la rubia que vuelve a encoger la nariz en un gesto pensativo. K se siente cada vez más atraída a esos gestos. Aunque tampoco se encuentra del todo convencida del sobrenombre. 

 

“Es muy específico, pero me gusta la idea final. ¿Por qué no simplemente ‘Kitten’? Además inicia con la letra de tu antiguo nombre”

 

Declara la rubia. 

 

La pelinegra piensa por unos segundos, repasando el sobrenombre en su mente. ‘Kitten’, el corazón de K se estruja al recordar que en su infancia su padre le llamaba ‘Kitty’ por la misma razón; no entiende cómo esta pequeña rubia ha podido dar en un punto tan delicado e importante en su vida sin siquiera conocerle. 

 

“Creo que ese me gusta más”

 

Dice la pelinegra sonriendo un poco avergonzada de la situación. 

 

“Por supuesto que escogería el sobrenombre de Cupcake”

 

Resopla la pelirroja de cabello corto de manera molesta al no ser elegida su propuesta. Dean le da una palmada en la espalda para reconfortarla y por supuesto, LAF olvida la decepción con el solo toque de su mejor amiga. 

 

“Bien, estando eso claro, podemos ahora pasar a nuestros aposentos para descansar y mañana temprano nos reuniremos nuevamente con el señor Vordenberg para nuestra siguiente misión. Y solamente me resta decirle en nombre de todo ‘El escuadrón de los sueños’: ¡Bienvenida, Kitten!”

 

Dean aplaude efusivamente con una amplia sonrisa, mientras LAF hace lo propio haciendo bailar sus cejar de arriba abajo. T.A. aplaude con pereza hasta que Zeta le da un ligero codazo en las costillas para que muestre más ánimo. 

 

El hombre comienza a gritar ‘¡Kitten!’ repetidamente girando su puño al aire. 

 

Propiamente K no le pone suficiente atención porque está completamente enfocada en la rubia frente a ella. Cupcake aplaude y le ofrece una enorme sonrisa a la pelinegra mientras murmura un ‘Bienvenida’ que hace que la pelinegra sienta mariposas en el estómago. K quiere convencerse que en realidad es efecto de toda la comida que ha ingerido esa noche; pero en su interior sabe que mucho tiene que ver con sentirse realmente ‘bienvenida’ a un lugar que por primera vez tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en un verdadero hogar. 

 

Todos hacen su camino hacia sus dormitorios y en el momento en que la rubia se detiene justo en la puerta frente a la suya es cuando se da cuenta que Cupcake duerme del otro lado del pasillo. 

 

“Buenas noches, Kitten”

 

Dice la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior. El mismo revoloteo regresa al estómago de la pelinegra. K piensa que es tonto sentir entusiasmo por escuchar su nuevo ‘nombre’ deslizándose por la boca de Cupcake. 

 

“Buenas noches, Cupcake”

 

Responde K con una sonrisa; y la pelinegra piensa que es patético lo mucho que ha sonreído en unas cuantas horas, es mucho más que lo que lo ha hecho a lo largo de su vida. 

 

Cupcake abre la puerta lentamente pero no hace un intento firme por entrar a su cuarto y la pelinegra copia su acción. 

 

“Lo sabía”

 

Dice la pelinegra antes de entrar a su cuarto, la rubia la mira confundida. 

 

“Que tú también piensas que soy hot”

 

Aclara K con un guiño ante la confusión en el rostro de la rubia, que de inmediato gira los ojos ante la frase pero la pelinegra puede ver que aún tiene una sonrisa en su rostro mientras mueve la cabeza en negación y entra a su cuarto sin decir nada. 

 

La pelinegra deja soltar una breve risa antes de entrar a su nuevo cuarto. No sin antes repetir en su mente un ‘Buenas noches, Cupcake’. 

 

 

 

 


	6. Tal vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensaba actualizar esta semana porque estoy viajando pero eeeeh ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! So, yeah :D

 

_“¿Cuándo regresará papá?”_

 

_“No lo sé”_

 

_“Nunca tarda tanto tiempo en regresar. Van ‘así’ de días y no ha regresado a casa. Lo extraño”_

 

_La pelinegra niña extiende sus dos manos al frente tratando de explicar los días que tiene sin ver a su padre. Diez en total._

 

_Su madre sigue remendando una vieja blusa y su mirada se vuelve helada._

 

_“Y desde entonces no he podido leer mucho de mi libro. Papá prometió que me seguiría ayudando a leer”_

 

_“¡Nunca! ¿Está bien? Tu padre no va a volver nunca”_

 

_Los ojos de la niña se abren como platos y siente algunas lágrimas haciendo su paso a través de ellos._

 

_“Pero… él lo prometió”_

 

_“Tu padre prometió muchas cosas, pero jamás cumplió ninguna. Estoy segura que se murió sólo para no hacerlo”_

 

_La niña jura que puede escuchar su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Muerto. Su padre ha muerto y no va a volver nunca._

 

_El llanto es ya constante en su rostro y la pequeña comienza a correr con todas sus fuerzas, no sabe a donde, sólo sabe que tiene que irse de ahí._

 

_Sus piernas se siente débiles y por más que intenta recomponer el paso, sus extremidades no se lo permiten. La niña comienza a caer en sus rodillas derrotada._

 

_El cerebro de K puede reconocer esa escena, es la misma que recurrentemente la visita por las noches._

 

_Esta ocasión es diferente. La peligra siente dos brazos alrededor de su pequeña anatomía; dos brazos que le sostienen y le detienen antes de tocar el piso mientras sigue llorando. El abrazo es firme pero con el suficiente cuidado, como si la persona tuviera miedo de que se rompiera al tocarla._

 

_“Despierta, Kitten”_

 

_Esa voz…_

 

K abre los ojos lentamente, la luz es demasiado brillante que le imposibilita enfocar la vista. La pelinegra no sabe dónde se encuentra y cierra los ojos para adaptarse al nuevo espacio.

 

“Kitten!”

 

Cuando los vuelve a abrir puede percibir el blanco y espacioso lugar que le rodea. Con un gruñido desenreda las sedosas sábanas de su cuerpo y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación para abrirla. 

 

Al pie de ésta se encuentra la pequeña rubia que la mira de arriba abajo para inmediatamente darle la espalda, no sin antes mostrar el carmesí de sus mejillas prenderse como fuego. 

 

“¡Oh, por dios! Buenos días. Sólo quería avisarte que el desayuno está listo y que estamos todos esperándote para comenzar; pero no hay apuro alguno si necesitas más tiempo, toma todo el que necesites. No es que a la comida le puedan salir pies y camine o desaparezca de repente”

 

La pelinegra se recarga sobre la puerta cruzando sus brazos al frente y mira hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo para darse cuenta que su desnudo cuerpo se encuentra sólo cubierto por unos pequeños negros boy-shorts y un sostén que hace juego. La noche anterior viene a su mente, después de despedirse de la rubia, K tomó un breve baño, el primero en su vida en una bañera, y al buscar entre los cajones del closet, pudo encontrar el conjunto. En su tiempo viviendo en el motel, la pelinegra simplemente dormía con la ropa del día; principalmente porque en diversas ocasiones algún ebrio vecino del edificio intentaba entrar a su cuarto ‘accidentalmente’; pero esa noche K no quería perder la oportunidad de que su piel sintiera por completo la tersa tela de su nueva cama. 

 

“Buenos días, Cupcake. ¿Quieres pasar? Estaré lista en unos minutos”

 

Kitten sonríe complacidamente al escuchar a la rubia trastabillar con sus palabrerías. 

 

“¡No! Es decir. Te espero abajo, te esperamos, todos, todos estamos abajo esperando para desayunar. Ok. ¡Bye!”

 

La rubia apresura sus pasos tropezando con el librero en el pasillo antes de desaparecer en las escaleras. 

 

La pelinegra deja salir una risa y vuelve a su cuarto para ponerse sus viejos jeans desgastados y una playera sin mangas de la nueva ropa. K piensa que ni loca se pondría algo más de la nueva ropa que hay en su closet, todo parece muy propio para su estilo. 

 

Después de desayunar, el equipo se prepara para recibir al señor Vordenberg y Kitten no sabiendo qué debe hacer repasa los libros que se encuentran en la habitación. 

 

“Es un gusto ver que has decidido quedarte con nosotros”

 

Dice el señor Vordenberg en cuanto entra al cuarto. 

 

“No es que haya recibido una mejor oferta”

 

Contesta la pelinegra subiendo sus hombros y dejando el libro que tenía entre sus manos en su lugar. 

 

“Bookworm me ha hecho saber que ya han decidido tu nombre. Kitten. Me parece adecuado”

 

“Era eso o ‘Bagheera’”

 

El señor Vordenberg rompe en carcajadas dando un par de palmadas en el hombro a la mujer que de inmediato se tensa ante el gesto haciendo que el hombre retire su cercanía. 

 

“Bien, Kitten, bienvenida. Es momento de empezar”

 

Los demás miembros del equipo hacen su camino hasta la mesa para tomar sus asientos. Kitten se queda parada sin saber qué es lo que corresponde hasta que T.A. le pega a Zeta en el brazo para que le de su asiento. 

 

“¡Oh! No importa, puedo quedarme aquí. O podría sentarme en las piernas de Cupcake, sería más cómodo”

 

La pelinegra lanza una mirada retadora a la rubia que de inmediato abre sus ojos y mira alrededor de la mesa ofuscada por la proposición. 

 

“Uhm. Yo…”

 

“Sólo bromeo, cutie. El asiento del cachorro está bien”

 

Kitten puede ver a Cupcake respirar aliviadamente y suelta una pequeña risa que es acompañada por la de la pelirroja de cabello corto. Por el contrario, la enorme pelirroja la mira amenazadoramente mientras camina hasta la silla. 

 

“Dean, espero que mañana mismo haya una silla más en la mesa”

 

Dice el señor Vordenberg y la pelirroja asiente mientras escribe su petición en su agenda. 

 

“Estando todos reunidos, podemos empezar. Como algunos de ustedes ya han podido ver en el expediente, nuestra nueva misión es una de las más grandes que se nos ha presentado. El caso es diferente, aunque generalmente somos nosotros los que escogemos al soñador; esta vez, ha habido un solicitante. El señor Sherman Hollis nos ha pedido ayuda”

 

Las pantallas se prenden y muestran la fotografía de un hombre de mediana edad con poco cabello y mirada amigable. Cornelious continúa.

 

“El señor Hollis y yo nos conocimos en nuestros tiempos de juventud, aunque sé que no debo pedírselos es importante que sepan que esto más que una misión de trabajo, es un favor personal y espero su mejor desempeño en ello”

 

Todos asiente ante las palabras del señor Vordenberg. Todos menos Kitten que no sabe a ciencia cierta de qué va toda la reunión. 

 

“¿Quién es el soñador?”

 

Pregunta Cupcake. 

 

“La madre de su esposa. Lilita Morgan”

 

“Lilita Morgan, da a luz a una sola hija, Eileen Morgan; que se casa con su novio desde la infancia, Sherman Hollis. Él y Eileen, después de años de buscarlo, tienen una hija, Laura Eileen Hollis. Eileen muere cuando la pequeña apenas tiene cinco años en un accidente automovilístico, convirtiendo al señor Hollis en un padre sobreprotector que con ayuda de Lilita cuida de la niña”

 

Interviene T.A. agregando unas cuantas fotos más a la pantalla principal. 

 

La primera de una alta mujer con otra más pequeña, ambas comparte un rubio cabello largo que cae en sus hombros. La segunda fotografía deja ver a un señor Hollis mucho más joven, abrazando por la cintura a la pequeña mujer que se mostraba en la primera; ambos están sonriendo a la cámara. La tercera es de la pareja con un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, aunque los dos están mirando a la niña se puede ver su felicidad en sus rostros. La cuarta es de una rubia apenas con unos años de vida, su feliz mirada refleja la misma que la de su madre. 

 

“Cuando Laura apenas llega a la adolescencia comienzan los problemas entre ella y su padre. El señor Hollis lo atribuye a que su hija siente que será rechazada por su sexualidad, lo que es incomprensible por su padre que siempre la ha apoyado en todo”

“Pero ahí no queda todo. Laura comienza a relacionarse con una joven unos años mayor a ella, de la que queda completamente enamorada. Danielle L. que la convence para robar parte de las joyas de su familia y huir con ella. Laura desaparece de la tierra hasta que unos años después se aparece en la casa que su abuela comparte con su padre para pedir más dinero, la tierna niña que Lilita había conocido no existe más. Laura tiene cerca de quince años, ha pisado la cárcel repetidamente y es adicta a un sinfín de drogas. Sherman hace el esfuerzo para sacarla de ahí y ¿Cómo se lo paga Laura? robando y desapareciendo de nuevo con rumbo a los Estados Unidos. Al menos es lo último que su padre escucha sobre ella”

 

El señor Vordenberg complementa la información. 

 

Hay un nuevo set de fotos en las pantallas. Una alta mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y mirada perdida, ‘Danielle L.’ se puede leer en cartel que tiene frente a ella; seguramente de uno de sus arrestos. La siguiente es una de Laura Hollis en la misma situación, el rubio cabello color miel se ve revuelto y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos no dejan ver ninguna similitud con esa pequeña niña feliz. 

 

“Lilita ha sufrido bastante, con la muerte de su hija y la primera desaparición de Laura no queda mucho de su corazón para soportar la segunda huída de su única nieta. Para Sherman, la mujer ha sido como una madre y después de la muerte de su esposa, es su única compañía en la vida; por lo que inventa que ha hecho una ‘venta de garage’ para ocultar el robo y le hace saber que Laura ha aceptado ser enviada a Estados Unidos a una clínica para recuperarse de sus adicciones”

 

Kitten continúa escuchando el relato y le parece estúpido que alguien haya querido escapar de aquellas personas. Si, como dice el señor Hollis, no ha habido ningún problema con su sexualidad, la pelinegra no concibe que alguien quiera alejarse de una familia que le acepte de tal manera. 

 

“La señora Morgan comienza a sospechar del silencio de su nieta y culpa al señor Hollis de que los haya abandonado. Para evitar que Lilita investigue por su cuenta sobre el paradero de su nieta, Sherman comienza a enviar cartas firmadas por ‘Laura’. En ellas cuenta una nueva vida después de su supuesta salida de la clínica de rehabilitación. Laura es aceptada en una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos, donde estudia periodismo y se gradúa como la mejor de su generación. Laura conociendo a una mujer llamada Carmilla Karnstein, que estudia en su universidad y con la que comparte el dormitorio; para después enamorarse perdidamente de ella y hacerse su novia. Laura obteniendo un internado en uno de los mejores periódicos de la región. Laura comprometiéndose con Carmilla. Laura siendo una de las mejores periodistas en el país. El plan de hacerla ocupada en su trabajo viene bajo la insistencia constante de Lilita porque regrese a visitarla”

 

“Todo va perfecto, hasta que sin que el señor Hollis pueda impedirlo la señora Morgan recibe una llamada directamente de Laura, la verdadera Laura; haciéndole saber a su abuela que regresaría a Austria en un par de semanas. La llamada es hecha desde Nueva York confirmando la información del señor Hollis”

 

Interviene ahora Bookworm poniendo reproducir a un archivo de audio en el que se escucha la voz temblorosa de una anciana mujer y el murmullo de otra diciendo lo que el hombre antes ha aclarado. La llamada se corta antes de que la mujer mayor pueda preguntar algo más. 

 

“¿Necesitamos evitar que el avión llegue?”

 

Cuestiona Cupcake nuevamente. 

 

“Eso no será necesario”

 

Responde el señor Vordenberg revelando una nota de primera plana que deja leer un titular ‘Terrible accidente acaba con la vida de 150 pasajeros y su tripulación’

 

Dean deja salir un ‘¡Oh! Dios mío!’ mientras tapa su boca y LAF acaricia su espalda para reconfortarla. 

 

“Pero, si Laura ha muerto; no veo cuál es el problema”

 

Dice Zeta. 

 

“Sherman no ha comentado nada a Lilita al respecto. Su salud se ha visto deteriorada con el paso de los años y el señor Hollis no cree que su corazón pueda resistir una noticia como ésta”

 

Aclara el Señor Vordenberg con aprehensión en su rostro. 

 

“Entonces, alguno de nosotros debe hacerse pasar por Laura”

 

Concluye Cupcake. 

 

“Precisamente. Laura y Carmilla deben presentarse en casa de la abuela para hacerla feliz en lo que quizás sean sus últimos días. Luego de un par de semanas, Laura recibirá una importante llamada de trabajo que le hará regresar a los Estados Unidos y con ello darle a su abuela la tranquilidad de morir sabiendo que su nieta obtuvo todo lo que algún día deseó para ella en su vida y que es una persona de bien”

 

“¿Cómo es que ‘Laura’ escribe a su abuela y ésta no pide alguna otra información? Es decir, ahora hay correo electrónico en el que se pueden enviar imágenes o aplicaciones que permiten video-llamadas. Escribir cartas en esta época parece algo arcaico, por más romántico que suene”

 

La voz de Kitten se deja escuchar en la habitación por primera vez y todo el equipo voltea a verle con sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos ha pensando en ese específico razonamiento. 

 

El señor Vordenberg sonríe, mientras Cupcake levanta sus cejas con asombro embelesada por el interés de la pelinegra, que puede sentir un embarazoso calor recorrer su rostro por tanta atención prestada a su persona. 

 

“¡Oh! Excelente pregunta, Kitten. A la muerte de su esposa Eileen, Sherman se convirtió en un paranoico y al tratar de proteger a su familia evitó cualquier tipo de contacto con la tecnología del momento dentro de su casa; por lo que para Lilita no es raro que Laura hubiese elegido escribirle cartas dirigidas directamente a ella. Además, la señora Morgan presenció la última pelea entre el señor Hollis y su hija, piensa que Laura no hablará por teléfono si hay la oportunidad de que su padre sea el que conteste”

 

“Sólo que la verdadera Laura sí tomó el riesgo”

 

La pelinegra dice asintiendo y comprendiendo la información. 

 

“Bueno, es obvio para todos que Cupcake será Laura ¿Pero quién será su adorada prometida Carmilla?”

 

Pregunta LAF atrayendo todas las miradas.

 

“¿Yo? ¿Laura?”

 

Cupcake le mira confundida y la pelirroja gira sus ojos. 

 

“No sé si lo has notado, pero eres la única rubia de todos nosotros, además tu estatura te hace tan pequeña como ella”

 

Clarifica la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona y Kitten no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. 

 

“¡No soy tan pequeña! ¡Y tú apenas eres unos centímetros más alta que yo!”

 

Grita la rubia a la peligra señalándola amenazadoramente con un su dedo índice. 

 

“¡Hey! Centímetros son centímetros, Cupcake. Puede ser que por eso no te dejen subir a la montaña rusa y a mí sí, cutie”

 

La pelinegra contesta con una amplia sonrisa encogiendo los hombros y guiñándole a la rubia. El salón completo ríe ante la aseveración, pero todos se callan cuando Cupcake los mira de manera intimidatoria. Kitten está segura que a pesar de su corta estatura el carácter de la rubia es tan determinado que cualquiera le tendría miedo, incluyendo a los dos altos gigantes en el cuarto. 

 

“Como bien afirma LAF, Cupcake es la indicada para este trabajo; no sólo por su físico; sino porque es la que más experiencia tiene en las misiones. Además, conozco a Sherman desde que éramos niños, estoy seguro que se llevarán a la perfección”

 

Confirma el señor Vordenberg. 

 

“Creo que dejando fuera a Bookworm y a Zeta, por obvias razones; la mejor opción es que me vaya preparando para interpretar a Carmilla”

 

Dice de manera segura T.A. 

 

“Eso no será necesario T.A.”

 

El señor Vordenberg dice de manera neutral. Todos en la habitación se quedan pensativos y la enorme pelirroja frunce el ceño ante el desdén de su jefe. 

 

“Carmilla será un papel representado por Kitten”

 

“¡¿Qué?!” 

 

Gritan todos al unísono, la pelinegra dentro del sorprendido grupo. 

 

“¡Pero no tiene ni un día con nosotros! ¡No tiene la menor idea de cómo trabajamos! ¡Podría arruinar toda la misión!”

 

T.A. se levanta de su asiento golpeando la mesa con sus manos. 

 

“¡Oh! Si Xena aquí quiere el trabajo, por mí está bien”

 

Dice Kitten evitando sentirse molesta por las palabras de la pelirroja y por la sorpresa de todos los demás. No es como si la peliengra estuviera emocionada por la idea de tener que representar a alguien más; ni siquiera ante la posibilidad de que sea la ‘prometida’ de Cupcake. No, de ninguna manera es que ella quiera hacer ese papel. 

 

“No hay forma. El señor Hollis ha sido muy específico en las cartas que ha escrito como ‘Laura’. Carmilla tiene el cabello negro y es tan sólo un par de centímetros más alta que Laura”

 

Interviene Bookworm 

 

“¡Ja!” 

 

Grita Cupcake señalando a la pelinegra que gira sus ojos ante el entusiasmo de la rubia. 

 

“Sherman llegará aquí mañana por la mañana, le ha dicho a Lilita que tiene algunos negocios que arreglar en la ciudad; por lo que tendrán unos días para trabajar con él y saber a detalle lo que en sus cartas le ha hecho saber a la señora Morgan. Creo que por hoy pueden descansar, nos esperan unas semanas de mucho trabajo”

 

 

El equipo comienza a recoger sus cosas y el debido papeleo para comenzar a sumergirse en la misión. 

 

Por su parte, el señor Vordenberg hace su camino al vehículo para que Bookworm lo lleve a su residencia. Antes que logre subir a la camioneta alguien grita su nombre, es Kitten que viene corriendo detrás de él y Cornelious detiene sus pasos para esperarla. 

 

“Kitten ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?”

 

“Sólo quería darle esto”

 

Dice la peliengra extendiendo su mano que sostiene un sobre de color blanco, el mismo que el señor Vordenberg le había entregado el día anterior con dinero dentro de él. 

 

“No entiendo”

 

“Usted dijo que si no volvía o aceptaba el trabajo podía quedarme con este dinero; pero he aceptado, entonces esto no es necesario”

 

El hombre deja escapar un respiro descansando los hombros. Le conmueve la honestidad de la mujer frente a él, con ello confirma que, una vez más, no se ha equivocado al elegir a la peliengra para formar parte de su amado equipo. 

 

Kitten no es sólo determinada en sus acciones, sino que además posee esa habilidad innata de preocuparse por el bienestar de los demás, por más que la pelinegra haga hasta lo imposible por querer demostrar lo contrario. El señor Vordenberg sabe que la vida de Kitten ha sido demasiado complicada como para hacerle romper esas barreras entre las que ha guardado su corazón durante todos esos años; pero está seguro que si hay algo que pueda hacerlo es su equipo. Y alguien en específico, definitivamente será Cupcake. 

 

“Toma el dinero, Kitten. Estoy seguro que esos jeans no fueron los que Perry eligió para ti y si hay algo más que necesites tienes ahora con qué comprarlo”

 

“No. Usted dijo…”

 

“Sé lo que dije. Ahora trabajas para mí y acatarás mis órdenes”

 

Kitten mira pensativa el sobre en su mano.

 

“Me lo quedaré pero sólo con la condición de que sea mi primera paga y no aceptaré más hasta que se acabe”

 

El hombre sonríe ante la testaruda mujer. 

 

“Está bien, si así lo quieres”

 

La pelinegra asiente y guarda el sobre en su bolsillo trasero. El hombre le desea buena tarde y está a punto de girar para continuar su acción cuando puede ver a Kitten morder su labio inferior; Cornelious sabe que algo más ronda por la mente de la mujer. 

 

“¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?”

 

Kitten mira hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido intentando encontrar valor para lo siguiente que va a decir. 

 

“¿No cree que es mejor que T.A. se haga cargo de Carmilla?”

 

“¿Estás dudando de mis decisiones?”

 

“No. Es decir, no lo sé. Es la primera vez que voy a trabajar en una misión y; aunque, ayer con la señora Jordan todo salió bien, sólo fueron un par de horas; no estoy segura si pueda hacerlo bien con una identidad más definida y por más tiempo. ¿Qué pasa si hecho todo a perder como dijo T.A.?”

 

El hombre se quita el sombrero para ponerlo frente a él entre sus manos que sostienen su elegante bastón. 

 

“Hace algunos años teníamos una misión bastante ‘fácil’ o eso pensábamos todos. Los dueños de una panadería estaban a punto de la bancarrota; necesitábamos ayudarlos para que sus clientes volvieran a creer en ellos. Cupcake debía entrar y hacerse pasar por una famosa bloguera crítica de comida callejera; el equipo debía correr el rumor de su visita a la tienda y cuando Cupcake alabara el pan de los soñadores, el resto sería ‘pan comido’, de manera literal en este caso. Aunque, lo fue; porque Cupcake se acabó dos bandejas completas de galletas, cupcakes y brownies olvidando por completo su objetivo. Mientras Dean compartía sus secretos de horneado con los dueños; T.A. y Zeta se enfrascaron en una batalla para ver quién era capaz de comer más creampuffs. LAF por su cuenta comenzó a correr apuestas sobre eso”

 

La pelinegra suelta una carcajada, su mente puede recrear por completo la escena, sobre todo aquella parte en la que Cupcake come todos los pastelillos. 

 

“Bookworm debía cuidar la entrada pero se distrajo cuando después de dos horas dentro, ninguno de sus amigos salía de ahí. Eso dio pie a que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de llamar a la policía para acusar a los dueños de correr apuestas ilícitas en su negocio. ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo del asunto? ¡Apuestas sobre batallas de comida!”

 

Kitten ríe aún más y concuerda con el señor Vordenberg, es ridículo. 

 

“El negocio fue clausurado por ello”

 

La pelinegra deja de reír cuando ve la seriedad en el rostro del hombre. 

 

“¿Ellos perdieron todo?”

 

“Oh, no. Sólo tuvieron que pagar una multa que afortunadamente fue cubierta por un misterioso nuevo socio que aceptó trabajar con ellos”

 

Kitten está segura que el señor Vordenberg es ese misterioso socio. 

 

“La panadería ha sido todo un éxito después de eso y anualmente hacen un festival para ver quién puede comer más creampuffs”

 

La pelinegra pude sonreír de nuevo. 

 

“Así que como ves, no siempre todo sale como debiera al principio; pero las cosas encuentran su rumbo. Así como tú encontraste el tuyo hasta nosotros”

 

“Yo no estaba buscando esto”

 

“Tal vez no de manera consiente, tal vez no exactamente esto; pero estoy seguro que hay algo más por lo que estás aquí”

 

Kitten frunce el ceño una vez más. No entiende del todo cómo es que se supone que ella hizo algo para encontrarse con el equipo o con el señor Vordenberg. O con Cupcake. 

 

“Como sea, todos cometemos errores alguna vez; lo importante en el ‘escuadrón de los sueños’, es que estés segura que siempre hay alguien para cubrirte la espalda; y estoy seguro que en especial hay alguien que nunca te dejará caer”

 

El hombre pone el sombrero sobre su cabeza y sube al auto no sin antes voltear a la casa.

 

Cuando el auto ha desaparecido por completo de la calle, Kitten voltea al mismo lugar al que el señor Vordenberg miró antes de su partida y puede ver a Cupcake mirándola de manera aprehensiva por el gran ventanal de la casa. 

 

‘Tal vez sí lo hay’ piensa la pelinegra antes de entrar a la residencia.

 

 

 


	7. Laura y Carmilla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “En verdad hacen una linda pareja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy de regreso!
> 
> ¿Cómo están Creampuffs? Supongo, procesando el viaje de emociones de ayer como yo. 
> 
> Lamento la espera para este capítulo, pero el trabajo y la vida en general se han interpuesto. Además es raro, pero como quizás lo hayan visto en mi Shortfic Challenge, ahora me es más difícil escribir en español que en mi, muy mal, inglés. 
> 
> Como sea, intentaré seguir con dos capítulos por semana como al principio. 
> 
> ¡Saludos y no olviden comentar! Me gustaría saber qué piensan de esta historia/adaptación. 
> 
> Love. 
> 
> Mckie

 

“Laura Eileen Hollis, 25 años, nacida en Styria el 23 de Octubre de 1990. Egresada con honores de la carrera de periodismo en la universidad de Yale. Trabajando desde hace un par de años en LNN como host de noticias. Comprometida con Carmilla Karnstein desde dos años. Vivimos juntas en un bello departamento de Soho en Nueva York.”

 

Cupcake sonríe ampliamente mientras se ‘presenta’ con T.A. ensayando sus conocimientos sobre su nuevo papel a desarrollar. 

 

“Excelente, como todo tu trabajo.” 

 

T.A. pone una de sus manos en la espalda de la rubia acariciándola con aprecio.

 

Kitten debería estar concentrada en sus propios argumentos sobre Carmilla, pero en lugar de eso no puede dejar de mirar la interacción entre la pareja que está del otro lado de la sala. 

 

“Al menos no tendrás que ensayar los ojos asesinos o las escenas de celos con Laura.”

 

LAF saca de su ensimismamiento a Kitten que de inmediato desvía su mirada de la pequeña rubia. 

 

“No sé de qué estás hablando”

 

“Claro que no lo sabes. ¿Podemos seguir intentando con la información más básica de Carmilla? Aunque creo que, a estas alturas, sabes más la de Laura” La pelirroja masculla el último enunciado pero Kitten logra entender la insinuación. 

 

“Sí, como sea. Carmilla Karnstein. Nacida en Ottawa, Canadá el 3 de abril de 1990. Egresada de la carrera de filosofía de la universidad de Yale. Trabajando en el departamento de ciencias sociales de la universidad de Columbia. Conocí a Laura Hollis durante nuestra estancia en Yale, dónde compartimos dormitorio y ella no pudo resistirse a mis encantos.” Dice la pelinegra levantando la voz en su última frase atrayendo la atención de Cupcake que de inmediato gira los ojos en respuesta. 

 

“El señor Hollis está a punto de llegar, Kitten. Deberías dejar de jugar y poner más atención en tus tarjetas indexadas para tener todo en orden a su llegada.” Interviene Dean dejando una gran bandeja con galletas con chispas de chocolate en ella. 

 

“¡Galletas!” 

 

Grita Cupcake corriendo al otro lado de la habitación para agarrar tantas como puede entre sus manos y una en su boca regresando al lado de T.A. en un parpadeo. 

 

“No trabajo bien bajo presión ¿Está bien? Los pastelillos horneados no funcionan como recompensa para mí; a diferencia de ‘otras’ personas que verdaderamente creo que deberían limitar su ingesta de azúcar.” Dice Kitten. 

 

Cupcake le envía una mirada asesina a la pelinegra desde el lado contrario de la habitación para después mostrarle la lengua en respuesta. 

 

“Muy maduro de tu parte, Cupcake.”

 

Kitten gira los ojos a la rubia intentando esconder la sonrisa que emerge en su rostro ante el jugueteo. 

 

LAF hace lo propio, pero por el contrario sus ojos giran a la obviedad del coqueteo constante por parte de las dos mujeres. 

 

“Por si no lo sabes esto también es parte de mi papel; cuando era niña, Laura amaba los postres que su abuela horneaba. Así que me estoy sacrificando por mi trabajo” Comenta Cupcake tomando otra galleta y mordiéndola retadoramente mientras ve a Kitten directamente a los ojos. 

 

La pelinegra ha notado que la rubia hace lo mismo desde la tarde del día anterior que la vio hablar con el señor Vordenberg; como si Cupcake quisiera entrar en su mente por medio de su mirada. Como si quisiera descifrarla por completo. 

 

Un ruido en la entrada de la cochera de la casa llama la atención de todos, interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas entre las mujeres. 

 

“¡El señor Hollis ha llegado!”

 

Dice Dean aplaudiendo mientras corre a limpiar el desorden de papeles sobre la mesa rápidamente para después hacer su camino a la cocina para quitarse el delantal y los guantes para hornear apresuradamente. 

 

Zeta aparece en la casa con un enorme contenedor entre sus brazos, haciendo malabares para poder cerrar la puerta intentando no dejar caer alguna de las cosas que vienen dentro de la pesada caja. 

 

“¡La utilería está aquí!”

 

Grita Zeta cuando logra entrar a la sala y lo primero que hace es soltar el recipiente que cae con un fuerte sonido al suelo. 

 

“¡Zeta!”Le reprimen todos los demás.

 

“Lo siento, dudes; quiero decir, lady-dudes y… uhm… LAF.”Zeta rasca su nunca avergonzado por su torpe acción. 

 

“¡Pensé que era el señor Hollis! Aún debo terminar algunos detalles de la recámara de huéspedes para su estancia.” Declara Dean antes de subir las escaleras ataviada en un botas y guantes de hule mientras lleva en una de sus manos una cubeta llena con cepillos y artículos de higiene. 

 

Kitten se pregunta en qué momento la pelirroja tuvo el tiempo para ponerse su indumentaria de limpieza y se ríe mentalmente ante el pensamiento de que así de estresada debe haber estado Dean hace unos días con su llegada a la casa. 

 

“¿Qué es todo esto?” Pregunta Kitten en cuanto todos los demás ocupantes de la sala se acercan al contenedor y comienzan a tomar algunos de los objetos dentro del mismo. 

 

“Son algunos artículos que necesitamos para las fotos.” LAF contesta mientras toma entre sus manos un vieja espada para limpiarla con la orilla de su camisa a cuadros. 

 

“Uhm. ¿Qué fotos?”

 

“Laura y Carmilla han tenido varias ‘aventuras’ en sus años juntas; la abuela seguro querrá ver algunas fotos de ellas juntas” Interviene T.A. sacudiendo una larga capa negra con el emblema de una plateada serpiente con vivos en verde en ella. 

 

“Ok, pero ¿Qué tipo de ‘aventuras’ han tenido que necesitan una espada épica, capas y… una almohada amarilla?”

 

“¿No has leído nada de las copias de las cartas que Bookworm nos dio ayer?” Grita Cupcake manoteando con las manos al aire de manera exagerada. 

 

“Ya les dije que no trabajo bien bajo presión.”

 

“¿Presión? El señor Hollis está a punto de llegar ¡Tenemos dos días para preparar todo y llegar a casa de la abuela como dos personas totalmente diferentes y enamoradas!”

 

“No que eso último se les dificulte mucho” Masculla LAF en un susurro que intenta que los demás no lo escuchen, fallando por completo. 

 

T.A. frunce el ceño de inmediato mirando entre Cupcake y Kitten; la boca de Zeta simula una ‘O’ por completo mientras sus cejas se alzan tanto como pueden. El rostro de la rubia se ilumina en rojo y la pelinegra por su parte levanta una de sus perfectamente esculpidas cejas. 

 

“¡LAF! Eso no es… Kitten y yo… Es decir, nosotras no…”

 

El tartamudeo de Cupcake es interrumpido por otro sonido de motor que de inmediato pone a todos en alerta. La rubia está agradecida con los invitados que están por llegar por haber distraído a todos del tema sobre la mesa. 

 

Todos se acercan a la mesa de la oficina principal para recibir a los tres hombres que han llegado a la casa. 

 

“Buenos días, escuadrón. Me da gusto ver que han comenzado a trabajar. Les presento a Sherman Hollis.” Dice el señor Vordenberg en cuanto entra a la gran sala y señalando al hombre mayor que se encuentra a su lado. 

 

Kitten lo puede reconocer por la foto que les fue presentada el día anterior. Lo diferente en tenerle en frente es que este hombre tiene unas pesadas y oscuras bolsas debajo de los ojos; y es un poco más delgado que el de la imagen en la pantalla. El hombre se ve cansado sin duda. 

 

Los demás miembros les saludan desde sus lugares con un pequeño movimiento de mano, excepto la pelinegra que simplemente le ofrece un movimiento de cabeza. 

 

El hombre regresa el gesto a todos y suspira profundamente como si el sólo hecho de dejar entrar aire a sus pulmones le pesara. La preocupación en su rostro es evidente. 

 

“Sherman, quiero que conozcas a Laura” Cornellious toma al hombre del antebrazo y lo encamina frente a Cupcake que lo recibe con una de sus características sonrisas. 

 

La cara del hombre cambia de inmediato. Su rostro se suaviza, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas rápidamente, sus hombros se relajan y su boca se abre y cierra varias veces sin emitir palabra alguna, pero su labio inferior tiembla. 

 

“Laura…”

 

El aire en el ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Todos se sienten incómodos ante la escena. El hombre está dejando salir todos sus sentimientos embotellados por años. 

 

Kitten siente un pinchazo en el pecho ante la escena; el hombre se ve realmente conmovido por la imagen de una hija que jamás volverá a ver; pero también una ilusión de aquel amor que la verdadera ‘Laura’ nunca se dio la oportunidad de aprovechar. 

 

“Soy Carmilla, Carmilla Karnstein.” Dice la pelinegra en cuanto ve los ojos del hombre comenzar a lagrimear y decide intervenir de inmediato extendiendo su mano al hombre, que por un instante parece confundido por la presencia de Kitten. 

 

“La prometida de Laura” Reitera Kitten. 

 

“Claro, claro. Carmilla. Es un gusto por fin poner un rostro a la prometida de mi hija. Es decir, de… bueno, ustedes comprenderán.” Contesta el hombre limpiando sus ojos e intentando recomponerse tomando la mano de la pelinegra. 

 

“El gusto es para nosotros, Sherman.” 

 

Kitten aprieta un poco más su mano mientras pone uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Cupcake, que de inmediato se tensa un poco ante el contacto y trata de, sutilmente, quitarlo de encima de ella. 

 

“En verdad hacen una linda pareja.” Dice el señor Hollis sonriendo ampliamente.

 

“Bueno, es por eso que Laura no quiso dejarme ir y me pidió matrimonio.” Contesta Kitten afianzando mejor su brazo encima de Cupcake mientras sonríe complacidamente. 

 

La rubia suelta un graznido de molestia pero trata de parecer impávida ante el atrevimiento de la pelinegra. 

 

El señor Hollis deja soltar una carcajada y eso parece relajar a Cupcake que pierde la idea de donde se encuentra poniendo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra. 

 

“Señor Hollis, bienvenido. Sabemos que debe estar exhausto del viaje. Por favor sígame para que le muestre su habitación.” Dice Dean bajando las escaleras de la casa y acercándose al hombre para encaminarlo a su aposento. 

 

Apenas el Sherman desaparece de la sala Cupcake se da cuenta de que su postura junto a Kitten no ha cambiado; en un segundo retira su cabeza del hombro de la pelinegra y sacude los hombros para deshacerse del abrazo. 

 

“Bien, bien. Debo dejarlos ya. Tan pronto Sherman pueda descansar podrán trabajar juntos para perfeccionar los detalles. ¡Ah! Y esta tarde T.A. y Zeta tomarán las fotos que llevarán al viaje, para que Bookworm pueda trabajar con en su edición.” Dice el señor Vordenberg tomando su camino para salir de la casa. 

 

“Uhm. Al menos dimos una buena primera impresión.” Declara Kitten metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón desgarrado. 

 

“¿De verdad sabías que había sido Laura la que le había pedido a Carmilla que se casaran? ¿O fue uno de tus tantos comentarios de coqueteo?” Pregunta sorprendida la rubia. 

 

“Jamás dije que no había leído la información de Bookworm.” Contesta la pelinegra encogiendo los hombros y mirando sus uñas de manera desinteresada. 

 

“¿Has leído todas las cartas?” Dice una Cupcake estupefacta por el hecho. 

 

“No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer con mi tiempo, Cupcake.” 

 

“No, no. Es decir, sólo estoy sorprendida porque yo apenas pude llegar a la mitad de ellas y en verdad el señor Hollis tiene una imaginación muy viva y algunas de las cartas tienen más de cinco hojas… de ambos lados. Además son diez años de ellas y mi nivel de lectura está por encima de las ochocientas palabras por minutos.”

 

“Ajá. Supongo que iguala a tu capacidad para hablar. Bien, Cupcake disculpa que no sepa los números en mi habilidad lectora, pero el hecho de que haya vivido en la calle y no tenga educación no quiere decir que sea ignorante.” Dice Kitten realmente ofendida antes de separarse de la rubia para caminar hacia donde una anonadada LaFontaine se encuentra intentando no poner atención a lo que acaba de pasar. 

 

“Yo nunca…” Masculla la rubia antes de soltar un gran suspiro lleno de remordimiento. 

 

Las siguientes horas pasan entre cambios de atuendos y poses estereotípicas de ‘estúpidas parejas’ como la pelinegra lo hace saber en cada una de las fotos. 

 

El señor Hollis baja justo para la hora de la cena y todo transcurre sin ningún contratiempo. 

 

Al terminar, Kitten sale a respirar un poco de aire para calmarse. La última discusión con Cupcake le ha dejado un sabor amargo, aunque toda la tarde han estado juntas trabajando en las fotos y ha habido algo de contacto entre ellas; en general abrazos, manos tomadas o pequeños roces; es difícil para la pelinegra no sentir ira contra la pequeña mujer. 

 

Era fácil para Kitten sentirse menospreciada por el entorno en el que vivía antes de llegar a esa casa; era fácil porque generalmente de quienes venían esas insinuaciones y palabras de que no valía nada eran personas que no tenían la menor importancia para ella. Incluso muchas veces le parecía irónico que gran parte de esa gente tenía mucho menos inteligencia que ella; así que cualquier insulto que proviniera de ella no dolía. Al menos, no como lo hizo el comentario de la rubia. 

 

Y lo que más le enojaba a Kitten era precisamente haberse permitido eso; darle tanta importancia a Cupcake como para sentirse lastimada por una insignificante observación, que quizás había leído una intención que ni siquiera era correcta. 

 

“Sabes que cuando escribí sobre Carmilla siendo una romántica nostálgica sobre las estrellas jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien que le representara tan bien.” Se escucha la voz del señor Hollis acercándose a las escaleras del porche donde se encontraba sentada la pelinegra. 

 

“Debo decir que encuentro un poco tedioso el que Carmilla esté nostálgica en cada una de tus cartas.” Contesta la pelinegra con un tono de broma.

 

“Cierto, cierto. Pero Laura siempre tuvo esa atracción por las mujeres misteriosas… y al parecer, mi hija no era la única que lo encuentra atractivo.” Explica Sherman golpeando el hombro de Kitten con el suyo. 

 

“No tengo la menor idea de qué hablas.”

 

El hombre se queda callado evitando comentar lo que realmente está en su mente. 

 

Después de una larga pausa continúa. 

 

“¿Sabes? Laura no siempre fue así. Es decir, mi verdadera hija. Hubo una ocasión en la que tuvimos un accidente, aún con todas las precauciones que tenía después de la muerte de mi Eileen, hay cosas que no se pueden controlar; como un conductor distraído. Mi Laura se quedó ahí conmigo, dentro del auto hasta que llegó la ambulancia y yo recuerdo que sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que se fuera y me dejara ahí, que se salvara; pero mi mente estaba tan revuelta por el golpe que las palabras no podían dejar mi boca de manera coherente. Esa era mi Laura.” Relata Sherman evitando mirar a la pelinegra y observando a las estrellas en su lugar. 

“Hoy cuando vi a Laura, es decir, a Cupcake; bueno tú debes entender. La manera en la que te miraba cuando estábamos cenando, o las pocas fotos que ese extraño chico Bookworm me mostró, esa era la vida que yo siempre había soñado para mi Laura. Feliz y enamorada de una buena mujer. Pensarás que es tonto porque sé que no es verdad; pero por un instante, y por los siguientes días, puedo permitirme pensar que así es. Y por ello, gracias.”

 

El señor Hollis se levanta lentamente de su lugar y golpea suavemente el hombro de la pelinegra antes de entrar a la casa. 

 

Kitten se queda unos minutos más contemplando el cielo estrellado. Pensando seriamente que, después de todo, quizás Carmilla tiene razón al estar enamorada de ellas. 

 

Siempre tan brillantes, siempre ahí; y tal vez no tan lejos como lo aparentan. 

 

 

 


	8. Conoce a Lilita Morgan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Deja la palabrería formal, llámame Lilita o abuela, si te nace. Dentro de poco seremos familia; y por las cartas de Laura ya siento que te conozco. Bienvenida a casa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Otro capítulo?
> 
> ¡Sí! Ya vamos avanzando en la historia y ya veremos cómo les va a Laura y Carmilla en esta aventura. 
> 
> *En este capítulo comienzo a referirme a ellas como las conocemos; pero al inicio aún son Kitten y Cupcake. ;) Espero que no sea tanto enredo.
> 
> Si siguen leyendo esta historia, por favor dejen un mensaje con lo que piensan de ella :) Es de mucha ayuda su retroalimentación.

Después de dos agotadores días la relación entre Cupcake y Kitten parecía ir mejorando; tanto como que al menos la pelinegra ahora parecía haber dejado de contestar a la rubia sólo con monosílabos y ya se refería a ella sin utilizar intermediarios. En su mayoría LAF que ya estaba realmente harta de ello. 

 

El señor Hollis se había despedido de ellas la noche anterior, con un gran abrazo de oso que le hizo a la pelinegra sentir que sus huesos estaban siendo triturados por la fuerza del gesto. 

 

Esta mañana se enfrentarían a la prueba mayor, viajar a Styria para conocer a Lilita y estar con ella y Sherman por una semana, hasta que aquella llamada de trabajo les hiciera regresar a su vida en Nueva York dejando a una abuela feliz en sus últimos años de vida. 

 

“Sigo sin entender por qué no puedo ir yo en tu lugar LAF.” Dice T.A. cruzando los brazos al frente realmente molesta ante la decisión. 

 

“Ya te lo dije mil veces, T.A. No necesitamos más de los antagonismos entre Kitt… Carmilla y tú.” Contesta LAF frotando su frente, pues es quizás la decimotercera vez que tiene que aclarar el asunto a la alta pelirroja.Desde ese día, el grupo está determinado a llamar a las mujeres por sus nuevos nombres para hacerlas sentir cómodas con sus actuales personalidades. 

 

Por el contrario de Cupcake y Kitten, la pelinegra y T.A. no han podido avanzar en su relación. En cada oportunidad que la pelinegra tiene, Kitten llama a la pelirroja por algún sobrenombre molesto; Xena, Clifford y Agente Orange, sus favoritos. 

 

La conversación es interrumpida cuando una determinada Cupcake intenta bajar la pesada maleta por las escaleras con su poca fuerza. 

 

T.A. corre de inmediato para ayudarla y todos se reúnen en la sala principal de la casa para las últimas instrucciones. Todos excepto Kitten. 

 

“¡Esto es inaudito! Sabía que debía estar lista hace más de treinta minutos. ¡Perderemos el avión si no nos vamos ahora! ¡Arrrgh!” Grita una desesperada Cupcake que no ha dejado de pasear por toda la sala lanzando manotazos al aire en fastidio. 

 

“Laura, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Dean está con ella arriba, al parecer, Carmilla necesitaba ayuda con algo.” Contesta LaFontaine frotando el centro de su frente. 

 

El señor Vordenberg y el demás equipo se encuentran sentados en la sala intentando tener la paciencia suficiente. 

 

“¡Ugh! ¿Qué le puede tomar tanto tiempo? Teníamos todo listo desde anoche. Si no baja en cinco minutos, juro que subiré por ella yo misma.” 

 

“¡Oooh! ¿Me extrañabas, cutie?” Se escucha la voz de Carmilla que se encuentra al pie de la escalera. 

 

Todos levantan la cansada mirada y sus expresiones faciales son confusas para Cupcake que se encuentra de espaldas a la mujer. 

 

Cuando la rubia gira en su lugar no puede evitar que su boca se abra ampliamente con su quijada cayendo hasta el suelo. 

 

“Pero mírate, eres tal y como imaginaba a Carmilla.” Expresa un Cornellious complacido.

 

La pelinegra viste una de sus clásicas sonrisas complacidas ante la perplejidad en el salón y su mirada de inmediato se engancha al asombro en el rostro de Cupcake; haciendo que su sonrisa se agrande aún más. 

 

Carmilla, está ataviada en un par de negros pantalones de piel tan apretados que parece ridículo que alguien pueda vestirlos mientras respira; lo que parece aún más increíble es que una blanca camiseta normal en la pelinegra se vea como un artículo extraordinario. Cupcake no sabe si hay alguna regla contra el uso de los chalecos de piel encima de una chaqueta de jean; pero si la hay, la pelinegra tiene el mejor argumento para romperla. La indumentaria remata con un nuevo par de botas de motociclista. 

 

Pero lo que realmente llama la atención de la rubia, en particular, son las delicadas líneas curvas que la negra cabellera de la ‘Carmilla’ presenta al final, cayendo sobre sus hombros con tal sutileza como si se tratara de un ser etéreo, no humano pero al mismo tiempo con tanta fragilidad como el cristal.

 

“Wow” Es lo único que el cerebro de la rubia la deja expresar y las cejas de Kitten se alzan de inmediato en respuesta. 

 

T.A. aclara su garganta atrayendo la atención de todos, asegurándose de romper la magia en el ambiente entre las dos mujeres. 

 

“Errr… Laura, es tiempo.” Dice la pelirroja en un tono de amargura. 

 

“¿Uh?” Contesta la rubia cuando siente un ligero golpecito en el hombro por parte de la alta pelirroja al ver que ésta no ha retirado la mirada de su ‘prometida’. 

 

“T.A. tiene razón. Debemos irnos o para evitar el tráfico y llegar a tiempo para su vuelo.” Complementa Bookworm revisando su reloj de bolsillo. 

 

“¡Claro! ¡Vuelo! Yo, Laura. Tengo que tomar un vuelo para ver a mi abuela y mi padre en compañía de mi prometida… Carmilla.” Exclama la nerviosa rubia desviando la mirada y recogiendo sus cosas con premura y saliendo torpemente de la casa para evitar que todos vean el rojo de sus mejillas.

 

Afortunadamente para todos, LAF, Carmilla y Laura logran llegar a su vuelo. 

 

“Este es el auto que estaré manejando en Styria y estará a su disposición en cualquier momento. Sólo tienen que llamarme y vendré por ustedes.” Dice la pelirroja abriendo las puertas de un negro vehículo económico. 

 

“¿Llamarte? Pensaba que te quedarías con nosotros como nuestra amiga.” Declara una confundida Laura. 

 

“Si… respecto a eso. Pensamos que es mejor que no haya más trama. ¿Qué persona lleva a una amiga extra en su primer visita en quince años a casa de su abuela? Además tienes a tu prometida para hacerte ‘compañía’” Contesta la pelirroja en mirando al par por el retrovisor haciendo bailar sus cejas ante la última palabra. 

 

La rubia respira ampliamente a manera de resignación. Tener a LAF cerca le hacía sentir menos ansias de estar sola con Carmilla, pero ahora eso ha cambiado. 

 

“¿Por qué no nos hemos casado, eh?” Pregunta de la nada la pelinegra mirando a Laura. 

 

Lo que hace que LAF pierda su concentración en el camino volanteando bruscamente antes de recuperar el control.

“¿Por qué…? ¡¿Qué?!” Grita Laura. 

 

“Carmilla y Laura. Tenemos dos años comprometidas. Nos amamos ¿Por qué demonios hemos esperado tanto en casarnos?”

 

“Porque… No creo que a la abuela le interese saber eso.”

 

“Pero es una pregunta bastante coherente en realidad.” Dice la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño. 

 

“Es obvio que Laura y Carmilla tienen una vida realmente ocupada, sus trabajos les toma mucho tiempo. Planear una boda no es cosa de un día, hay que ver muchos detalles y los gastos; el pastel, las invitaciones, la música, el lugar, el vestido…”

 

“Por lo que veo tienes todo pensado para tu boda, cutie.” Responde Carmilla sonriendo burlonamente. 

 

Antes de que la rubia pueda decir algo la risa de LAF parece aminorar la tensión en auto. 

 

El resto del camino a la residencia Hollis es en completo silencio. Carmilla contempla los amplios campos a la orilla del camino recordando parte de las cartas del señor Hollis. 

 

_La vendimia es lo que más recuerdo y extraño de mis años en Styria. Despertar antes de que el sol apareciera entre las montañas para recorrer los verdes pasillos del viñedo mientras los trabajadores recogían uno a uno cada racimo de uvas, escogidos con enorme precisión._

 

_Las manos de mi padre llenas de tierra tomando con extrema delicadeza las parras, estudiando el crecimiento de éstas._

 

_Quizás, algún día, pueda regresar a esos enormes campos para recorrerlos en una nueva cosecha._

 

“Hemos llegado.” Afirma LAF en cuanto una enorme reja frente a ellas se abre y el auto hace su camino hacia la blanca y enorme vivienda que se ve en el horizonte. 

 

Carmilla se encuentra tan perdida en sus pensamientos admirando la belleza del espacio a su alrededor que brinca de inmediato cuando siente la mano de la rubia a su lado escabullirse entre la suya. 

 

“¡Pero qué!”

 

“Estamos comprometidas, es obvio que debemos llegar tomadas de la mano.” Dice la rubia mirando al frente para esquivar la mirada de la pelinegra, a la que no se le escapa el carmesí en las mejillas de la mujer. Carmilla sonríe para sí misma, si Laura quiere realmente hacer un espectáculo de su ‘relación amorosa’, ella se asegurará de que así sea.

 

En cuanto el auto se detiene frente a la puerta de la finca Carmilla desciende del vehículo para abrir la puerta de Laura y darle la mano para ayudarla a bajar. La rubia se queda desconcertada ante el gesto pero al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella no tiene más que sentirse obligada a aceptarla. No es que tomar la mano de la pelinegra le haga sentir electricidad cada que se rozan, hace apenas unos minutos lo ha hecho; pero el acto en sí es totalmente contrario a la ruda actitud que siempre muestra Carmilla. 

 

“¡Laura!” Grita una emocionada Lilita que con sus pocas fuerzas apresura su paso para llegar hasta donde se encuentra su nieta. 

 

Detrás de ella camina sigilosamente un intranquilo Sherman Hollis que toma su distancia de la situación. 

 

“¡Abuela!” Corresponde la rubia abrazando a la mujer con gran entusiasmo. 

 

La anciana mujer toma el rostro de Laura entre sus manos para mirar directamente a sus ojos, es como si pudiera recordar cada una de las sombras de las tonalidades de color avellana del iris de su nieta; y quisiera corroborar que siguen ahí. Sus ojos pasean por el resto de las facciones de la rubia. 

 

“Has cambiado mucho.” Dice la abuela en un murmullo, casi como si se lo dijera a sí misma. 

 

“Han sido tantos años, abuela.” Responde Laura nerviosamente desviando su mirada a LAF y Carmilla brevemente, esperando que Lilita no lo note. 

 

“Señora Lilita, ha olvidado esto en la cocina.” Dice un hombre de mediana edad con una bandeja de cupcakes en la mano. 

 

“¡Cupcakes!” Grita Laura en cuanto ve los pastelillos; haciendo que Carmilla gire los ojos ante su reacción. 

 

“¡Ahí está mi Laur!” Sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos la abuela. 

 

“Puedes llevar los cupcakes a la sala junto a todo lo demás, William querido” Ordena la mujer al hombre que de inmediato asiente y regresa al interior de la casa. 

 

LAF, Carmilla y el señor Hollis dejan salir el aire contenido en alivio. 

 

“Bienvenida a casa, Laura-bear.” Dice Sherman acercándose a la rubia que de un salto ataca al hombre en un abrazo. 

 

“¡Papá!” 

 

“Tú debes ser Carmilla”

 

“¿Debo ser?” Masculla la pelinegra recibiendo un codazo por parte de LAF antes de que se ocupe de sacar las maletas del automóvil. 

 

“Uh. Sí, soy yo. Señora Morgan. Carmilla Karnstein.” Recompone la pelinegra extendiendo su mano a la mujer. 

 

“Deja la palabrería formal, llámame Lilita o abuela, si te nace. Dentro de poco seremos familia; y por las cartas de Laura ya siento que te conozco. Bienvenida a casa.” Contesta la anciana evitando la mano de la pelinegra dándole un fuerte abrazo, que Carmilla tarda un poco en regresar. 

 

“Gracias… Li… abuela.” Dice Carmilla relajándose en el gesto y apartándose de la mujer para mirar a Sherman.

 

“Señor Hollis, es un gusto conocerle por fin. Laura ha hablado tanto de ustedes dos que me parece conocerles también.”

 

“Así que tú eres el gran amor de mi Laura. Espero pronto tener una larga plática en privado contigo, Carmilla.” Dice seriamente el señor Hollis a la pelinegra. Tan seriamente, que Carmilla puede sentir verdaderos nervios y sus hombros tensarse de lo real que se escuchan las amenazas de Sherman. 

 

“¡Papá! No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Te aseguro que Carmilla es una buena persona; ha sido una excelente novia, ahora prometida y no tengo duda de que será una excelente esposa, algún día.” Interviene Laura mientras mira directamente a los ojos a la pelinegra y tomando una de sus manos entre la suya. 

 

Un sentimiento sobrecogedor recorre cuerpo de Carmilla cuando sus ojos se detienen en la cálida mirada de la rubia. La pelinegra se pregunta sobre la sinceridad detrás de las palabras de Laura, pero todo es actuado, recuerda Carmilla. 

 

“¡Y qué suerte que tú serás la afortunada!” Exclama entusiasmada Lilita. 

 

“Sí, muy afortunada.” Murmura Laura y la pelinegra siente un poco de decepción en su afirmación. Quizás es sólo su imaginación, se dice. 

 

“Pero vamos, vamos; he pasado toda la tarde horneando para su llegada.” Dice Lilita. 

 

“Uhm. ¿Señoritas? Su equipaje.” Expone LAF gesticulando la montaña de maletas frente a ella. 

 

“¡Oh! En seguida llamo a William para que las lleve a sus habitaciones en el segundo piso.” Responde Sherman.

 

“No será necesario. Seguramente nuestro chofer podrá hacerse cargo por su cuenta.” Interviene Carmilla sonriendo complacida ante la situación mientras saca un par de billetes para entregarle a la pelirroja que la mira con ojos asesinos. 

 

“Si necesitamos algo más te llamaremos.” Dice Laura poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de su amiga pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. 

 

“Uh-um.”

 

“¿Qué fue eso?” Pregunta Carmilla levantando una de sus cejas fingiendo altivez; pero realmente disfrutando de ello.

 

“Por supuesto, Señorita Laura.” Masculla LAF. 

 

“Entremos a la casa.” Concluye Sherman intentando no reír con la escena. 

 

Al entrar a la sala principal Laura puede percibir el aroma a hermosos recuerdos encerrados en ella; recuerdos que no le pertenecen pero que la calidez de la casa le hacen sentir con plenitud. Es un hogar.

 

“Esta casa es tal como en las imágenes.” Dice Carmilla admirando su rededor. 

 

“¿Imágenes?” Pregunta la confundida abuela. 

 

“Sí. Creo que he hablado tanto a Carmilla de mi infancia aquí que incluso la he hecho ver esta casa hasta en sus sueños, creando imágenes de la finca.” Aclara Laura borrando el pánico en la cara de Sherman y la pelinegra.

 

“Claro, claro. Entiendo. Laura siempre ha sido una experta en relatar historias con lujo de detalle, desde pequeña lo único que le importaba era contar sus aventuras. Me extrañó un poco cuando me escribió que estudiaría periodismo, siempre pensé que se inclinaría más por la escritura.” Dice Lilita repasando las cartas en su mente. 

 

“Brindemos por su visita.” Interviene de inmediato el señor Hollis para desviar el tema.

 

William ha llegado a la sala con una botella de vino y cuatro copas. 

 

“Es de nuestras mejores cosechas. Nada mejor para brindar por el regreso de nuestra Laura.” Dice Lilita con voz entrecortada tomando una de las copas. 

 

“Por Laura.” Exclama Sherman extendiendo su copa al frente. 

 

“Por Laura y Carmilla. Por su futuro matrimonio y felicidad; y porque esta sea la primera de muchas visitas más.” Explica la abuela mirando a la pareja.

 

Carmilla extiende su copa rodeando la cintura de la rubia a su lado con su brazo no ocupado. Laura salta por un instante ante el contacto pero trata de recomponerse pasando el revés de una de sus manos por la prominente línea del rostro de la peliengra que cierra los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. 

 

La pelinegra gira su mirada a la rubia registrando en su mente la tímida sonrisa en su rostro y Carmilla no puede evitar el movimiento involuntario de acercarse a besar su frente. 

 

“¿Pero qué clase de beso es ese? ¡No sean tímidas!” Dice Lilita gesticulando a la pareja. 

 

“Lilita…” Advierte Sherman.

 

“Nada, nada. ¡Están comprometidas! No hay nada de qué asustarse.” 

 

Laura modesta y rápidamente besa la mejilla de la pelinegra. 

 

“Listo, abuela.” 

 

“Es no es un beso, Laura-bear.” Replica la abuela. 

 

Laura comienza a jugar nerviosamente con la copa entre sus manos. Carmilla puede ver la mirada expectante en el rostro de Lilita, llena de emociones, llena de esperanza. 

 

La pelinegra gira a Laura entre sus brazos para verla de frente, jamás había estado tan cerca de la rubia como para notar las pequeñas pecas encima de su nariz, ni la belleza de sus pestañas cuando bailan al pestañear; mucho menos la delicadeza de los labios rosas de Laura. Su prometida, Laura. Carmilla siente la respiración de la rubia sobre sus propios labios y sin pensarlo una de sus manos toma la nuca de su prometida para atraerla hacia ella. El momento en el que sus labios colisionan ambas mujeres cierran los ojos dejándose llevar por la danza de sus labios, sintiendo la explosión de millones de galaxias al unísono. Laura se siente tan ligera que puede jurar que sus pies no tocan el piso y no está segura si es el dulce sabor del vino o de Carmilla lo que intoxica sus sentidos. Como sea, cualquiera de los dos la volverían adicta. 

 

“¡COF. AHUM. COF. UHM!”

 

Laura y Carmilla se separan de inmediato ante la interrupción con sus rostros incendiados. 

 

“Uhm. Todas las maletas están en su lugar. Me retiro ahora.” Dice LAF con una enorme sonrisa que hace que la pareja se sienta aún más apenada. Laura sabe que definitivamente, eso será lo primero que la pelirroja llegará a contar al equipo en su reporte de esta noche.

 

La pelirroja sale de la residencia después de que un par de avergonzadas Carmilla y Laura asiente mirando a todos lados menos a su compañera. 

 

“¿Has visto Sherman? Eso es a lo que llamo un beso de amor verdadero.” Dice Lilita con emoción. 

 

 

 

“Por Laura y Carmilla. Y por los nietos que vendrán.” Repite Sherman con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojarse a ambas mujeres aún más. 

 

Lilita aplaude ante el razonamiento de su yerno y abraza a ambas mujeres fuertemente. 

 

Después de cenar, los cuatro reciben con alegría los postres horneados por Lilita. 

 

“Estos son en tu honor, Laura.” Dice Lilita señalando una de las bandejas que contiene varios cupcakes con una pasta de color miel y pequeños pedazos de nueces encima. 

 

“Nueces…” Murmura Laura. 

 

“¡Son tus favoritos! ¡Pero hacen falta las galletas! Iré a ver a William para saber dónde las dejó.” Aclara Lilita antes de hacer su camino a la cocina. 

 

“¡Son nueces!” Susurra la rubia en un grito a Sherman en cuanto la abuela deja la habitación.

 

“Los favoritos de Laura.” Explica el señor Hollis asintiendo con una sonrisa. 

 

“¡Soy alérgica a las nueces!” Aclara Laura mientras revisa que Lilita no alcance a escucharla.

 

Los pasos de la mujer se acercan y Carmilla se adelanta a tomar uno de los cupcakes de la bandeja para ponerlo por completo dentro de su boca y dejar el papel en manos de Laura que la mira sorprendida. 

 

La peliengra está al borde de ahogarse por el gran bocado de comida dentro de su boca y el ataque de azúcar en su cuerpo le provoca que los bellos de su piel se ericen. Carmilla se pregunta como es que la rubia puede comer este tipo de cosas sin chistar. 

 

Cuando Lilita llega mira complacida a su nieta mientras deja una bandeja de galletas de jengibre sobre la mesa. 

 

“¡Laura! pero no pudiste esperar ni un minuto.” Dice Lilita haciendo referencia al papel en su mano.

 

“Es que sabes lo mucho que me gustan. Mejor de lo que recordaba.” Contesta Laura aparentando morder y tragar el pastelillo imaginario en su boca y sonriendo ampliamente. 

 

“Carmilla ¿Quieres probar uno?” 

 

“¡No! Es decir, no, abuela. Gracias. Creo que por ahora sólo tomaré agua.” Y por el resto de su vida, piensa la pelinegra aún sintiendo su boca enmielada.

 

“Creo que yo comeré galletas.” Dice una sonriente Laura tomando varias piezas entre sus manos; mientras Carmilla pretende asesinarla con la mirada. 

 

Al terminar la velada ambas parejas suben al segundo piso para pasar a sus habitaciones. 

 

“Sé que deben estar realmente agotadas del viaje; así que espero que la recámara sea de su agrado y comodidad.” Explica la abuela mientras abre la puerta de una amplia habitación en la que se encuentran sus maletas. 

 

Una sola habitación.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat!!! Una sola habitación. ¡Abuela tú sí sabes! ;)


	9. Como un hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las disculpas de siempre, multiplicadas por 5,955,949 veces, por la tardanza en este nuevo capítulo. 
> 
> Han pasado algunas cosas en el trabajo que han captado toda mi atención y el cansancio se ha robado mi inspiración.
> 
> Espero que este capítulo compense aunque sea un poquito la espera. 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Mckie

“¿Una habitación?” Pregunta Laura sorprendida. 

 

“¡Claro! Tu papá insistía en darles habitaciones separadas pero no hay por qué hacer un revuelo de esto, hace años que Carmilla y tú viven juntas. Tu abuela es vieja pero no tonta, ni ciega; es obvio que han tenido intimidad en todos estos años.”

 

“Lilita” Dice Sherman en un tono de alerta.

 

“¡Sherman, no seas ridículo! Los tiempos han cambiado y, Laura y Carmilla están comprometidas, tener una vida sexual es perfectamente comprensible y es más que saludable.”

 

Laura comienza a toser mientras su rostro se pinta de un rojo encendido. 

 

“Y créeme, abuela, nosotras somos más que saludables en ese departamento.” Responde Carmilla pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Laura, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de guiñarle el ojo a Lilita en complicidad. 

 

“Debo imaginarlo, a su edad es algo que se disfruta con constancia. ¡Necesito nietos cuanto antes!” Dice la mujer en exageración. 

 

“No creo que es así como funciona con nosotras, abuela.” Dice Laura entre dientes mientras Lilita desestima su comentario con un movimiento de mano como si el hecho no fuera de importancia. 

 

“No quisiera sonar presumida pero la constancia y la potencia es algo que me sobra. No por nada, Laura me ha comparado siempre con una pantera en la habitación.” Carmilla interviene en un tono presuntuoso, disfrutando cada segundo que Laura parece orar mentalmente porque se abra un agujero en la tierra que la lleve muy lejos de allí. 

 

“¿Con una pantera?” Pregunta el señor Hollis mirando a la rubia que pretende mirar a todos lados menos a las personas que se encuentran en la habitación. 

 

“Bueno, Carm, no es precisamente a lo que me he referido. Siempre he dicho que Carmilla parece un felino en la habitación; y aunque ella prefiere creer que es una pantera; más bien, yo me refiero a un pequeño y lindo gatito que ronronea tiernamente cuando duerme.” Responde Laura tomando la cara de Carmilla entre sus manos para frotar su nariz contra la suya; sonriendo complacida cuando la cara de satisfacción de la pelinegra se convierte en fastidio.

 

Sherman Hollis explota en carcajadas mientras Lilita intenta no reír tanto como su yerno. 

 

“Creo que es hora de despedirnos, Sherman.”

 

“Sí, sí. Sólo quiero tener unas palabras con ellas antes de ir a mi habitación.” 

 

“Déjalas en paz, no necesitan un sermón. Ponte los tapones para los oídos si no quieres escuchar nada; yo por suerte ya no escucho tan bien como antes.” Dice Lilita guiñándole un ojo a la pareja, deseándoles buenas noches y dándoles un abrazo antes de salir de la habitación. 

 

“¡Felicidades! Han obtenido el visto bueno de Lilita. Ambas son extraordinarias. Gracias, gracias por su compromiso.” Dice Sherman en cuanto la abuela despeja el cuarto. 

 

El señor Hollis las abraza y les desea buenas noches antes de hacer su propia salida. 

 

El dúo se queda incómodamente parado en el mismo lugar sin saber qué hacer.

 

“¿Pequeño y lindo gatito?¿En serio?” Carmilla es la primera en romper el silencio con una mirada de enojo en su rostro. 

 

“¿Una pantera?” Argumenta Laura en un tono de burlón. 

  
“Debo recordarte que LAF quería llamarme ‘Bagheera’, Cupcake.” La sonrisa complacida de Carmilla vuelve a su cara. 

 

“Eso fue porque LAF estaba intimidada por tu forma de ser, no creo que haya tenido nada que ver con tu… ‘desempeño’ en la cama.” Replica la rubia con los brazos cruzados y girando los ojos a la pelinegra. 

 

Laura es la primera en moverse de su lugar para tomar una de las almohadas de la cama y una de las mantas encima de ésta. 

 

“Uh, ¿Qué haces, cutie?”

 

“Prepararme para dormir. Es obvio que aquí solamente hay una cama, así que yo dormiré en el suelo.” Responde la rubia comenzando a tender la manta sobre la fría superficie. 

 

“Cupcake, tú puedes tomar la cama; yo puedo dormir en el suelo.”

 

“No. No es ningún problema, yo puedo…”

 

“Yo dormiré en el suelo, no hay discusión. Al menos hoy es bajo un techo.” Dice Carmilla mientras toma la manta de la mano de Laura haciendo que la rubia gire un poco para mirarla a los ojos. 

 

La rubia no puede evitar sentir electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando la mano de Carmilla roza la suya para tomar la frazada. 

 

“No, Carm… eso no es necesario.”

 

“Cutie, en serio. No voy a dejar que duermas en el piso cuando hay una cama muy cómoda ahí esperándote. Además, mi experiencia durmiendo en duras superficies le gana a la tuya.”

 

La rubia se siente obligada a aceptar cuando ve una sutil sonrisa llena de tristeza en el rostro de la pelinegra, seguramente tras recordar alguna de las noches en las que tuvo que pasar una desafortunada noche durmiendo en las calles. Laura sabe que decir que sí a Carmilla es darle una satisfacción que pocas veces en su vida ha obtenido. 

 

Tomando su maleta para ponerla encima de la cama, Laura comienza a buscar su ropa de dormir. 

 

“Debo decir que en verdad me has sorprendido hoy; y de muy buena manera. Lo que hiciste con el cupcake y lo bien que seguiste con la conversación durante la cena fue muy buen trabajo.”

 

“Sé tenías tus dudas, Cupcake, pero si dije que iba a hacer esto, no iba a fallar a mi palabra. Sólo me gustaría que no tuviera que mentir para hacer feliz a la abuela.”

 

“Ya te dije que no es ‘mentir’ en realidad. Es cierto que sería lindo no tener que recurrir a nosotros, pero la vida…” Las palabras de la rubia se quedan en su garganta mientras gira para hacer su camino al baño y su mentón cae al suelo cuando puede ver la espalda desnuda de la pelinegra, que se ha quitado la ropa para ponerse una tank top para dormir. 

 

La delicada luz que hay en el cuarto, mezclada con el brillo de la luna que entra por la ventana, hace que la palidez de la tersa piel de la pelinegra resplandezca de una manera atrayente. Laura puede sentir en la palma de su mano y hasta las puntas de las yemas de sus dedos una picazón insensate por querer tocarla.

 

“¿La vida qué, cutie?” Dice Carmilla mientras la tela de la tank top comienza a resbalar por su expuesta espalda. 

 

Afortunadamente para la rubia, la pelinegra no voltea en ningún momento; aunque ella tampoco hace lo suyo hasta que Carmilla comienza a desabrochar sus pantalones de cuero y el calor que invade a Laura es tan insufrible que tiene que separar su mirada de la pelinegra. 

 

“¿Qué?” 

 

“Estabas diciendo, que sería lindo no recurrir a nosotros, pero que la vida…”

 

“¡Claro! Que la vida a veces es como es. Debo desvestirme. ¡Cambiarme! Es decir, entrar al baño ¡A cambiarme! Debo ir al baño a cambiarme para dormir. ¡Ok, bye!” Responde entre apuros Laura mientras que sus torpes pies hacen pasos apresurados para salir de la habitación cuanto antes. 

 

Carmilla frunce el entrecejo queriendo comprende qué diablos ha pasado pero levanta los hombros desestimando la acción. Laura ha resultado siempre así de impredecible. 

 

Cuando Laura regresa del baño, Carmilla se encuentra ya encima de la frazada sobre el suelo, a un lado de la cama. Sus brazos debajo de su cabeza mirando al techo en ausencia. 

 

Laura está vistiendo un pantalón de tela a cuadros y su propia tank top para dormir. La rubia hace su camino al otro lado de la cama para no incomodar a Carmilla en su paso. 

 

“Son unas buenas personas. Ambos, Sherman y Lilita.” Dice la pelinegra al escuchar la cama moverse cuando Laura se sube a ella. 

 

“Lo son. Es una lástima que la verdadera Laura no haya aprovechado a su familia, cuando los dos son tan cariñosos.”

 

Ambas mujeres se encuentran mirando al techo desde su propio espacio y el silencio reina en el ambiente; aunque para Laura es difícil estar así, ésta ocasión es diferente; estar con Carmilla en silencio se siente cómodo, de cierta manera como estar en casa. 

 

“¿Así se sentirá tener un hogar con una familia que te acepta?” Pregunta Carmilla después de unos minutos con una diminuta voz que le estruja el pecho a la rubia. 

 

“No lo sé. Yo no tuve ninguno de los dos. Al menos, no de manera tradicional; mi familia se formó con los años; cuando conocí al escuadrón y ahí se formó mi hogar. Soy feliz con ellos, pero nunca se sentirá igual.” Contesta Laura esperando que la pelinegra no pueda notar su voz entrecortada. 

 

“Al menos los tuviste cuando lo necesitaste. Es peor preguntarte todo el tiempo por qué tu propia sangre no te acepta y sentir que ni siquiera sabes lo que es un hogar.” Dice Carmilla en una pequeña voz llena de nostalgia. 

 

“Ahora ya tienes los dos.” Contesta la rubia en un suspiro.

 

“Buenas noches, Laura.”

 

“Buenas noches, Carm.” 

 

Carmilla despierta al día siguiente con el sentimiento de haber dormido como nunca antes. A pesar de que se había comenzado a acostumbrar a su cama en la casa del escuadrón, la sensación de descarga en ella se siente diferente tras la pequeña conversación de la noche anterior. Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. 

 

La pelinegra nota algo diferente en cuanto extiende sus brazos para estirar su cuerpo, hay una manta encima de ella que no estaba ahí la noche anterior. La mujer sonríe porque algo en su interior le indica que en algún momento de la noche Laura la ha puesto ahí. 

 

La atención de Carmilla es distraída cuando la puerta del baño se abre para revelar a una pequeña rubia cubierta solamente en una toalla, cantando alegremente.

 

Laura está tan absorta en su mundo que ni siquiera advierte que la mujer en el suelo está despierta. No es sino hasta que la rubia comienza a desamarrar la única prenda que la separa de la desnudez completa que Carmilla aclara su garganta para hacer notar su presencia. 

 

“¡Oh, por dios! ¡Carm!”

 

“Buenos días, cutie.”

 

Al ser las primeras palabras que salen de la boca de la pelinegra su voz se escucha más ronca de lo normal, enviando un escalofrío que recorre y eriza la piel de la rubia. El mismo que Laura prefiere negar culpando a la brisa de la mañana y a su estado recién salido de la ducha. 

 

“Buenos días.” Masculla Laura tomando su ropa para regresar al baño inmediatamente. 

 

La sonrisa de Carmilla se hace más grande cuando ve el rojizo color de las mejillas de Laura. Algo que cada día disfruta más. 

 

Cuando las dos están listas caminan rumbo al comedor para desayunar. A media escalera Laura toma tímidamente la mano de Carmilla entre la suya y por primera vez la pelinegra no salta ante la acción; lo que hace que la rubia sonría levemente. 

 

En el comedor se encuentran ya Sherman y Lilita, esperándolas para desayunar juntos. 

 

“¿Qué tal su primera noche en casa?” Es lo primero que pregunta la abuela cuando las mujeres están lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa. Ninguna de las dos deja pasar el insinuante gesto de las cejas de la mujer. 

 

“Excelente, abuela. Con un poco de dolor de espalda pero dormimos muy bien.” Contesta Carmilla mientras retira una de las sillas para que Laura tome asiento. 

 

La rubia sonríe ante el gesto aceptando el lugar.

 

“¿La espalda? ¿Es por el colchón? Podemos intentar cambiarlo con otro de otra habitación o mandar a comprar uno nuevo.” Responde Lilita de inmediato en preocupación.

 

“No, no, abuela. La cama es perfecta; es sólo un poco de molestia por algunas de las posiciones…” 

 

“¡Al dormir! A Carm le cuesta mucho encontrar la posición correcta para dormir.” Interviene Laura apresuradamente para interrumpir cualquiera que sea el inapropiado comentario que la pelinegra tiene en mente. 

 

Carmilla suelta una risita en complicidad con Lilita. Mientras Sherman parece impactado lanzando a su hija una severa mirada. 

 

Después de un desayuno libre de nueces; gracias a que Carmilla insiste en que Laura debe mejorar su dieta y comenzar a eliminar su ingesta de azúcar, haciendo que la rubia no obtenga mas que una sola galleta de postre, bajo la amenazante mirada Laura que intenta matarla con los ojos; los cuatro hacen su camino hacia los viñedos. 

 

“¿Puedo robarte a mi nieta unos minutos?” Caminando a mitad del viñedo Lilita pregunta a Carmilla que lleva a Laura del brazo

 

“Por supuesto.” Contesta Carmilla gentilmente dando un pequeño beso a Laura en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia Sherman que se encuentra revisando detenidamente unas de las parras del pasillo en el que se encuentran. 

 

Laura ofrece su brazo a Lilita para que ésta se recargue en ella y caminen juntas. 

 

“¿Y? ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora Carmilla, Abuela?”

 

“¿Sabes? Cuando leí tus cartas hablando de Carmilla siempre pensé que era un poco extraño.”

 

“¿Extraño? ¿A qué te refieres?” Pregunta algo nerviosa Laura. 

 

“Sí, extraño. Esa estudiante de filosofía, con esa impenetrable muralla sobre su persona, algo sarcástica e insolente y no comprendía del todo que existiera esta persona extraordinaria que pudiera haberse ganado tu corazón.”

 

“¿Y ahora?”

 

“Ahora he entendido por completo por qué te has enamorado de ella. Cada pequeño detalle, cada pequeña cálida sonrisa que ofrece como un regalo, cada mirada que te da ¡Y qué mirada!”

 

“¿Mirada? ¿De qué mirada hablas, abuela?” Laura se siente intrigada por las palabras de la mujer que camina a su lado. 

 

“Cada vez que te mira su mirada cambia. Cuando mira a alguien más, a pesar que pone este gesto duro de indiferencia, su mirada delata lo buena persona que es, cuando mira a tu padre o a mí, su mirada se llena de algo familiar que no puedo nombrar; pero cuanto te mira a ti, Laura. Cuando te mira solamente a ti, es como si todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera, como si lo único que existiera en este mundo ¡Bah! En este universo entero, fueras tú y sólo tú. Sus ojos se llenan de esos sentimientos que se nota que ha guardado por tanto tiempo dentro de ella, de todo el amor y admiración que siente por ti. Su falsa muralla de insensibilidad se derrumba en cuanto te ve. Esa mirada, me recuerda tanto a la misma que tenía tu padre cuando veía a mi Eileen. ¡Esa mirada, mi querida Laur, no puede estar llena de otra cosa que no sea el más puro amor!” Dice emocionada Lilita dándole unas palmadas al brazo de su nieta. 

 

Laura no sabe que responder ante las palabras de Lilita. Es obvio que ha notado que la mirada de Carmilla es cálida, como si te envolviera en un abrazo con sólo mirarte. Sabe también que la pelinegra ha sufrido demasiado en su pasado y que eso es lo que la ha llevado a tener esta máscara de dureza aunque en realidad es una persona que se preocupa por los demás; lo demostró desde su visita a la señora Jordan. Laura reconoce la alta estima que Carmilla tiene por sus propios estándares de los valores, siempre angustiada por tener que ‘mentir’ a los demás; preocupación que demuestra rudamente pero al final su motivación es siempre no querer engañar a los demás. Y a pesar de los años de sufrimiento, que la rubia desconoce a detalle, Laura puede ver que el alma de la pelinegra ha quedado intacta de la malicia del mundo que tanto le ha lastimado. Sigue manteniendo ese espíritu puro que poco se ve en estos días. 

 

La idea de una persona como Carmilla mirándola con tanta adoración como Lilita dice que lo hace, provoca que Laura se llene de emoción y su corazón palpite acelerado dentro de su pecho. El cerebro de la rubia le hace pensar que no sólo es por que ‘una persona como ella’ la vea así, sino que es la misma Carmilla la que lo hace. 

 

Laura sonríe sin pensarlo.

 

“No puedo esperar a la boda.” Dice Lilita extrayendo a la rubia de sus pensamientos. 

 

Es cuando Laura recuerda que todo es un acto, una simple simulación y la rubia no puede evitar sentir decepción cuando se obliga a recapacitar y pensar que todo lo que ha dicho Lilita sobre la mirada de Carmilla es debido a esa misma personificación. No a ella. No a su relación que es falsa. No a un amor que ni siquiera existe. 

 

“Entonces ¿Le has dado tu visto bueno para casarnos?” Pregunta Laura recomponiéndose e intentando enterrar cualquier tonto pensamiento y sentimiento sobre Carmilla. 

 

“¿Visto bueno? ¡Tienen mi bendición!” Dice la abuela con una amplia sonrisa.

 

“Es mi imaginación o creo que ya quieres a Carmilla más que a mí. Si no fuera porque es mi prometida, estaría celosa ¿Eh?” Responde Laura burlonamente aligerando y desviando la conversación. 

 

“Amo a mis dos nietas. Amo a mi familia y Carmilla, es familia.” Responde Lilita. 

 

Laura no puede evitar que lo bien que se siente escuchar a la abuela decir eso, con tan solo unos días de conocer a la familia y Carmilla ya se ha ganado su amor. 

 

La rubia sonríe pensando en que en realidad no es tan extraño, la pelinegra ha hecho lo propio en su propia familia de amigos; por más que LAF sea un dolor en el trasero al respecto, por más que T.A. y ella se la pasen peleando la mayor parte del tiempo, por más que Zeta no entienda cada vez que la pelinegra suelta un insulto en su contra, por más que Bookworm siga siendo intimidado ante su presencia; por más que ella misma encuentre exasperante la manera en la siempre la molesta. 

Carmilla es familia. Carmilla es como un hogar. 

 

Detrás de ellas, Sherman y la pelinegra caminan juntos a un lento paso. El hombre no ha parado de hablar sobre los viñedos, las cepas de uvas y cosas sobre la plantación de las que Carmilla no ha escuchado ni la mitad de ellas. La pelinegra está segura que así fue como este hombre terminó escribiendo miles de cartas en tantos años, no para de hablar como no pudo evitar escribir. 

 

Aunque es también innegable que la presencia de Laura caminando frente a ella ha sido la mayor distracción del paseo. 

 

“… familia.”

 

“¿Qué?” Pregunta la pelinegra cuando siente una de la manos del señor Hollis sobre su hombro.

 

“Preguntaba que dónde está tu propia familia.”

 

“No lo sé. Mi madre me echó de casa cuando se enteró de mi preferencia. He estado sola desde entonces.”

 

“¿Y cómo encontraste este destino?” 

 

“Aún no lo sé. Creo que más bien, el destino me encontró a mí” Suspira Carmilla mirando perdidamente la manera en la que los rizos color de miel de la cabellera de Laura se mueven hipnotizantemente sobre sus hombros a cada paso que da y el contraste que hacen con el perfil de sus rojas mejillas por el calor de la caminata. 

 

“Debo decir que es impresionante la amorosa pareja que hacen juntas.”

 

“Señor Hollis, Sherman, usted mejor que nadie sabe que todo esto no es más que una simulación, un trabajo. Lo estamos haciendo por usted. No hay nada más.” Expone Carmilla con una mezcla de decepción y molestia en su tono. 

 

“Lo sé, lo sé.” Responde Sherman poniendo sus manos a la defensiva. 

 

“Sólo que no he podido dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que sería que todo esto fuera realidad. Que Laura hubiese regresado a nosotros, que tuviera a alguien que la amara de la manera en que Carmilla lo hace, que nuestra familia nunca se hubiera roto y que fueras parte de nuestra familia. ¿No lo crees?” Por supuesto, Sherman Hollis no puede dejar el asunto por la paz. 

 

La pelinegra asiente lentamente sin saber qué responder a ello. 

 

En conflicto respecto a lo que es verdad y que es farsa Carmilla se encuentra pensando en que es cierto, sería hermoso si todo fuera realidad; si ella pudiera ser parte de esa cariñosa familia. Casi puede verse desayunando todas las mañanas con ellos, caminando por los viñedos con Sherman para hablar de la producción, regresando a casa por las tardes para encontrar a Laura horneando con la abuela. 

 

La pelinegra mira al frente nuevamente para ver a la rubia reír con un comentario al oído de Lilita; y no puede evitar recordar las palabras de Laura la noche anterior, ni la sonrisa que emerge de inmediato en su rostro. 

 

De alguna manera, Laura es familia. Laura es como un hogar. 

 

 

 


	10. Je vais t'aimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Laura ha escrito mucho acerca de lo linda que es tu voz y cómo la conquistaste con esta canción. Es sólo justo que ahora nos complazcas con escucharte.” Dice la abuela con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 

 

Los siguientes días no fueron tan diferentes. Carmilla se había empezado a acostumbrar a su lugar en el suelo, de hecho ya hasta lo encontraba acogedor; ciertamente, mucho más confortable que muchos otros lugares en los que había tenido que pernoctar en su vida en las calles.

 

Laura, por su parte, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más cómoda con las bromas de la pelinegra y sobre todo, sus acercamientos físicos; las manos entrelazadas eran un gesto cada vez más recurrente y los besos en las mejillas o en la frente parecían ser los favoritos de Carmilla que buscaba cualquier pretexto para obtener un contacto con la rubia. La pequeña de los Hollis, debía aceptar que dichos gestos no le producían el mismo rechazo que al inicio; muy por el contrario, cada vez se sentía más confortable con ellos. 

 

E incluso la rubia sabía que se estaría mintiendo a sí misma si negara que los besos en la boca que la pelinegra le había robado bajo la supervisión de su abuela, no los había disfrutado. 

 

Carmilla, además de saber besar con precisión y técnica propia, lo hacía con cierto sentimiento de por medio; era como si el baile entre sus bocas significara mucho más que la complacencia de la pelinegra con la abuela; como si con cada pequeño movimiento de sus labios y lengua formaran parte de un lenguaje secreto entre ellas con el que Carmilla quisiera comunicarle todo lo que las palabras no pudieran expresar. 

 

Sherman no cabía de la emoción, permitía que su mente se divirtiera con la jugarreta de olvidarse que el acto era una ficción arreglada; miraba a Laura y Carmilla interactuar de maravillado con la grandiosa dinámica que la pareja tenía entre ellas; casi como si tuvieran todos esos años de convivencia y noviazgo en sus espaldas; cada caricia tan natural, como si sus cuerpos se conocieran en más de mil formas; cada sonrisa entre las mujeres como si se entregaran la vida en ellas. 

 

Lilita era la más feliz, sin saber nada de lo que en realidad pasaba a su alrededor. 

 

La abuela había tomado fuerza con la visita de su nieta y su prometida, era como si la presencia de la rubia le hubiese llenado de energía; la mujer había corregido incluso su encorvada figura, caminaba más holgada y pocas veces se quejaba del cansancio o el clima. 

 

Todas las tardes, los cuatro miembros de la familia paseaban por los viñedos; Sherman explicaba seriamente cada uno de los cuidados debidos y Laura y Lilita compartían recuerdos entre las parras que hacían reír a todos por igual. 

 

El cuarto día la abuela pidió a William abrir una de las botellas de vino más especiales de la cava para su convivencia en la sala de estar después de la cena. 

 

“Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta cosecha.” Dice Lilita a Carmilla. 

 

“No soy experta en vinos, pero me pareció formidable, abuela.”

 

“¡Me da mucho gusto! Es parte de las últimas botellas que tengo de la boda de Sherman y Eileen; y espero que pueda servirlo en su boda también. Si no muero antes de esa fecha.” Explica la abuela antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa. 

 

“¡Abuela!” Interviene con urgencia Laura. 

 

“Nada de abuela, Laur. Ni tú ni Carmilla se están haciendo más jóvenes; y ciertamente Sherman tampoco. Ya no hablemos de mí; y ustedes ni siquiera han destinado una fecha.”

 

“Créeme, abuela; si por mí fuera, Laura y yo ya estaríamos casadas y con un par de hijas.” Contesta Carmilla dejando a Sherman y a Laura con la boca abierta tras la sinceridad percibida en sus palabras. 

 

La pelinegra parece que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de las implicaciones de ello hasta que ve los ojos abiertos en sorpresa de la rubia. 

 

“Es decir…”

 

“No, no, lo entiendo. Sé que Laura muchas veces piensa demasiado las cosas, siempre ha sido así desde niña.” Desestima la abuela con un movimiento de manos. 

 

“Como sea, no he sido sólo yo. Carmilla ha estado bastante ocupada con las clases en la universidad y yo con mi propio trabajo; no hemos tenido el tiempo necesario para sentarnos y hablar al respecto.”

 

“Laura, hemos estado platicando todos estos días y vas a decirme que tu prometida y tú no han podido darse cinco minutos para asignar una fecha para su boda.”

 

“Abuela, no es tan fácil como parece; hay que preparar muchas cosas y tomar en cuenta demasiados detalles para que salga como queremos.”

 

“Eres de Ottawa ¿Cierto, Carmilla?” Dice Sherman intentando desviar la plática que de manera inminente terminará en una discusión nada amable entre su hija y la madre de su difunta esposa. 

 

“Uhm, sí. Aunque hace muchos años que no he regresado ahí.”

 

“¿Por qué?” Pregunta Lilita olvidando la plática anterior y realmente interesada en escuchar a la pelinegra. 

 

“No lo sé.” Dice Carmilla mirando a Laura un tanto asustada. Ninguna de las cartas mencionaba nada más al respecto. 

 

“Abuela, Carm no le gusta hablar sobre eso.”

 

“¡Oh! Lo siento, no quise sonar entrometida; es que ahora que Sherman lo mencionó, recordé que en ninguna de tus cartas has hablado de Carmilla o su familia; y hablando sobre la boda me preguntaba cuándo la conoceríamos.”

 

Laura puede ver a la pelinegra moverse incómodamente en su asiento. La rubia sabe que el tópico es demasiado delicado para profundizar; es cierto que afortunadamente Sherman no ha escrito nada al respecto, pero por otro lado Laura piensa que hubiera sido más fácil para Carmilla si su padre hubiese establecido una historia familiar con la que la pelinegra pudiera seguir una línea de actuación sin pensar en su propia vivencia. La rubia desea tener el poder de crear un pasado feliz para su prometida. 

 

“Abuela…”

 

“Está bien, Laura. No he regresado ahí porque no tengo razón para hacerlo. No tengo familia, mi madre me desconoció después de enterarse de mis preferencias.” La pelinegra interrumpe a Laura y habla lo más calmada que puede, intentando mantener un tono monótono que le impida expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. 

 

“¡Oh, por dios! ¡Pero quién haría eso a su propia hija!.” Dice Lilita acercándose a Carmilla desde su silla para tomar su mano entre las suyas para reconfortarla. 

 

La pelinegra ve tristeza en la mirada de la mujer, pero no aquella que le hace siempre sentir incómoda, no hay lástima en ella sino verdadera preocupación. Por extraño que parezca, las tres personas a su alrededor, cuando se han enterado de su historia, simplemente le han brindado confort por encima de aquél acto de pena o misericordia que otras personas le han hecho sentir. Carmilla por primera vez en su vida no se siente un caso de piedad para los demás. 

 

La pelinegra le brinda una pequeña sonrisa a la abuela. 

 

“¿Y tu padre?” Pregunta Lilita lentamente como cuidando si sus palabras causan algún efecto de molestia en Carmilla. La pelinegra le agradece mentalmente por ello. 

 

“Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy niña.” Explica Carmilla bajando la mirada. 

 

Es la primera vez que Laura escucha sobre eso; sin pensarlo la rubia se inclina hacia su prometida para pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelinegra; tomando con su mano libre la mejilla de Carmilla la rubia atrae su rostro para besarla tiernamente en los labios. El contacto no dura tanto tiempo pero el simple acto hace a la pelinegra mirar a Laura con tanta adoración que por un instante todo lo que rodea a la pareja se convierte en un segundo plano; Carmilla se pierde en la dulce mirada color avellana de Laura, tanto como la rubia abandona su ser en la profundidad del oscuro de los ojos de la pelinegra. 

 

“Es una verdadera pena, Carmilla; pero ahora tienes a Laura y a nosotros, que somos tu familia.” Concluye la abuela apretando ligeramente la mano de la pelinegra entre las suyas. 

 

Un leve dolor invade a Carmilla como el pinchazo de una aguja; nada de esto es cierto, no lo es el amor de Laura, no lo es la futura vida que jamás tendrá al lado de la rubia; no lo es el que tenga una familia a su lado, porque en un par de días más, se irá de esa casa para siempre y su relación con la mujer al lado a ella volverá a ser tan normal y lejana como antes. ‘Has estado tanto tiempo sola que al terminar todo este acto, nada debe ser diferente’ se repite la pelinegra para sobrellevar su pena. Aunque muy en su interior la mujer sabe que nada será igual. 

 

“Bueno, bueno; basta de las cursilerías de esta vieja tonta. Mejor alegremos la tarde con un poco de música.” Dice la abuela levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia un viejo aparato de acetatos. 

 

Carmilla suspira ampliamente asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Laura suelta el abrazo para tomar la mano de la pelinegra entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

 

La mujer de cabello oscuro se pregunta cómo es que la rubia puede hacer este tipo de cosas sin siquiera pestañear, de una manera tan natural que le hace confundirse; y lo que menos necesita Carmilla ahora es que sus sentimientos se entremezclen con la farsa que Laura está poniendo en escena. 

 

Lilita toma con toda delicadeza un disco de la mesa sobre la que está el tornamesa y lo desenvuelve lentamente para ponerlo encima del aparato y montar la aguja del reproductor encima del acetato para comenzarlo a reproducir. 

 

La suave armonía de una guitarra comienza a envolver la habitación y la anciana voltea de inmediato para mirar con insistencia a Carmilla. 

 

“Laura ha escrito mucho acerca de lo linda que es tu voz y cómo la conquistaste con esta canción. Es sólo justo que ahora nos complazcas con escucharte.” Dice la abuela con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. 

 

La letra de la melodía se deja escuchar en un idioma desconocido para todos. Francés. 

 

Carmilla mira nerviosamente a la rubia a su lado no sabiendo qué hacer. 

 

“Pero abuela no creo que ahora sea el momento indicado para hacer que Carmilla cante.” Expresa Laura. 

 

“¡Tonterías! La música es siempre un alivio para el alma. Además hace muchos años que no pongo en práctica mi francés y como has remarcado tanto en tus cartas Carmilla siendo originaria de Ottawa no creo que tenga problema alguno.”

 

La pelinegra traga fuertemente el grueso nudo que su seca boca ha creado. 

 

“Sí, no tengo la menor duda en que he sido ‘realmente insistente’ sobre Carmilla y su francés en mis cartas ¿Qué bueno, no?” Interviene Laura mirando severamente a Sherman. El culpable de haber descrito ‘tan detalladamente’ a la prometida de su hija. 

 

“Complace un capricho a esta vieja.” Dice Lilita poniendo su mejor cara de desvalida. 

 

Carmilla puede jurar que es la misma que la rubia pone cada vez que intenta robarse un pastelillo horneado de la abuela cuando le dicen que ha tenido suficiente azúcar en el día. Es impresionante que aún sin haber un solo vínculo de sangre entre ellas, se parezcan tanto en sus gestos. 

 

“Por supuesto, abuela.” Responde la pelinegra levantándose lentamente de su asiento para dejar el lado de Laura y caminar junto a la anciana mujer. 

 

Lilita toma la aguja para volver a ponerla al inicio del disco y que la canción comience a sonar nuevamente. 

 

_A faire pâlir tous les Marquis de Sade_

_A faire rougir les putains de la rade_

_A faire crier grâce à tous les échos_

_A faire trembler les murs de Jéricho_

_Je vais t'aimer_

 

Laura está temblando, los dedos de sus manos en su regazo no dejan de jugar entre ellos mientras mira a Carmilla con incertidumbre. Es la voz de la abuela la que se hace más presente en la habitación, la anciana mira sonriente a la pelinegra que apenas abre la boca para imitar parte de las palabras que salen de la boca de la anciana.

 

_A faire flamber des enfers dans tes yeux_

_A faire jurer tous les tonnerres de Dieu_

_A faire dresser tes seins et tous les Saints_

_A faire prier et supplier nos mains_

_Je vais t'aimer_

 

La peliengra intenta esquivar la mirada de todos en la sala mientras la abuela sigue disfrutando de la música. La felicidad en el rostro de la anciana es algo que Carmilla no puede soportar, no cuando su alegría está basada en mentiras. 

 

La abuela pone una mano en la espalda baja de la pelinegra y con la otra mano atrae su atención haciendo un gesto para incitarla a alzar la voz. 

 

El tono de la pelinegra va subiendo tímidamente poco a poco cuando el coro llega a sonar a su alrededor. 

 

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme on ne t'a jamais aimée_

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé_

_Je vais t'aimer je vais t’aimer_

 

La inquietud de Laura de repente se evapora en cuanto escucha la exquisitez de la tesitura de la voz de su prometida. La rubia ha llegado a aceptar, sólo en sus adentros, que el ronco sonido que emerge de la boca de la pelinegra cuando despierta es uno de sus favoritos; pero en esta ocasión la tersa tonalidad que invade la habitación le hace sentir un escalofrío de una forma diferente. 

 

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer_

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme j'aurais tellement aimé être aimé_

_Je vais t'aimer je vais t'aimer_

 

Laura ni siquiera repara cómo es que Carmilla logra empatar la pronunciación de sus palabras con las que suenan en las bocinas; no importa si no es perfecta, no importa tanto el significado literal que tengan, sino el delicioso sonido que emana de los labios de la pelinegra. 

 

La rubia no puede mentirse más a sí misma, la atracción hacia Carmilla es más que evidente, más que palpable; ahora más que nunca la rubia siente todo su cuerpo sobresaltarse, colmándose de ganas de moverse de su lugar y simplemente tomar el rostro de la pelinegra para hacer colisionar sus labios contra los de su prometida, dejándole saber con ello todo lo que está corriendo por su mente. 

 

_A faire vieillir à faire blanchir la nuit_

_A faire brûler la lumière jusqu'au jour_

_A la passion et jusqu'a la folie_

_Je vais t'aimer je vais t'aimer d'amour_

 

La pelinegra cierra los ojos para dejar que la música guíe sus labios y el sonido de las palabras que deambulan por su boca sin siquiera pensar en ellas. Hasta que llega la última frase y de repente los vocablos, de alguna manera, cobran sentido en su mente. ‘Je vais t’aimer d’amour’; Carmilla abre los ojos para mirar directamente a la rubia sentada frente a ella cuando la expresión se enrolla sobre su lengua. 

 

_A faire cerner à faire fermer nos yeux_

_A faire souffrir à faire mourir nos corps_

_A faire voler nos âmes aux septièmes cieux_

_A se croire morts et faire l'amour encore_

_Je vais t'aimer_

 

La abuela engancha su brazo con el de Carmilla sin que la sonrisa en su rostro haya faltado ni por un segundo. La pelinegra no puede más que contagiarse de ella y sonríe sutilmente cuando sigue el liderazgo de la mujer para continuar cantando a su lado. 

 

La respiración de Laura se hace cada vez más pesada y acelerada al mismo tiempo, como si siquiera fuese humanamente posible; su mirada no se ha podido apartar de la pelinegra frente a ella. Su garganta ha llegado al punto de dolerle de lo seca que se siente y lo difícil que es tragar saliva en este momento. Sus manos siguen temblando pero por una razón totalmente diferente, hay un cosquilleo constante lleno de ansiedad por tocar la pálida piel de Carmilla, su Carmilla. 

 

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme on ne t'a jamais aimée_

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé_

_Je vais t'aimer je vais t'aimer_

 

Carmilla sigue mirando intensamente a la rubia, sin saber que la mujer frente a ella siente el mismo deseo que recorre su cuerpo por tocarla, por besarla como nunca antes; sin mentiras, sin historias detrás de ellas, sin guiones o tramas que no les pertenecen; sino con todo el amor que hace latir su corazón como si se fuera a salir del pecho por su propia cuenta. 

 

‘¿Amor?’ piensa la pelinegra en duda por un segundo, la misma duda que se desvanece cuando Laura le sonríe sinceramente, como sólo la rubia sabe hacerlo. Sí, amor.

 

Los ojos de Carmilla se cristalizan y su voz se quiebra un poco ante el inminente bulto que impide que sus cuerdas vocales se lubriquen de manera adecuada. 

 

Por el rostro de Laura corren ya algunas lágrimas, incapaz de detener su emoción la rubia ni siquiera se preocupa por limpiarlas para ocultar el sentimiento que le embarga. 

 

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer_

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme j'aurais tellement aimé être aimé_

_Je vais t'aimer je vais t’aimer_

 

Cuando el último verso abandona la estrecha garganta de la pelinegra Laura salta de inmediato de su asiento para correr frente a su prometida. La abuela apenas alcanza a dar un paso a un lado para soltar su brazo de Carmilla que es arrollada por la rubia que la envuelve de inmediato en un abrazo. 

 

La peliengra mujer se aferra fuertemente al pequeño cuerpo alrededor de ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Laura; su rostro se esconde en el hueco del cuello de la rubia inhalando el delicioso aroma que despide Laura, su Laura. 

 

La rubia entrelaza sus dedos en la suave cabellera negra de Carmilla y con la yema de sus dedos acaricia la nuca de la peliengra, haciendo que la mujer entre sus brazos deje soltar un leve ronroneo que la rubia puede sentir en su piel originando que ésta se erice por completo. El efecto en Carmilla hace que Laura ría sutilmente y que la pelinegra se resguarde aún más en el confortable refugio que es la rubia en este momento. 

 

Laura sigue acariciando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Carmilla, jugando con su ondulada cabellera entre sus dedos hasta que con un pequeño tirón hace que la pelinegra levante su mirada para acortar la distancia entre sus labios. 

 

El beso es dócil y suave, pero rebosante de las emociones de ambas mujeres. Pausado, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado que como en todas las ocasiones anteriores hace que el entorno alrededor de la pareja desaparezca de sus conciencias. 

 

Es hasta que el par necesita separarse de la otra para respirar es que ambas ponen un espacio intermedio; sin embargo, sus frentes siguen en contacto aunque ninguna de las dos tiene el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos y mirar a la otra.

 

Son los aplausos en su periferia los que las traen a la realidad. 

 

Carmilla es la primera en abrir los ojos quedando embelesada con la figura frente a ella. Laura se ve tan vulnerable, tan pura, tan angelical, casi inalcanzable; y aún así, está entre sus brazos, como quien puede tocar aquellas estrellas que son imposibles de palpar. Etérea y al mismo tiempo tan real. 

 

“¡Cuánta razón tenías, Laur! La voz de Carmilla es inigualable y ciertamente, no hay forma de que no hayas caído rendida ante ella con esta canción.” Dice Lilita aún aplaudiendo mientras Sherman tiene un brazo por encima de los hombros de la mujer con lágrimas en su rostro. 

 

“¡Excelso! ¡Magnífico! ¡Sublime! El sentimiento con el que cantaste, Carmilla es estremecedor.” Exclama conmovido el señor Hollis. 

 

Laura gira para ver a la abuela y a Sherman con amplias sonrisas en sus caras. Carmilla no retira sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la rubia se reclina en el cuerpo de la pelinegra que recarga su mentón en su hombro. Las manos de Laura encuentran las de su prometida al frente de su estómago para entrelazar sus dedos. 

 

“Es imposible no hacerlo, no cuando tengo a Cupcake frente a mí.” Dice Carmilla que de inmediato siente a Laura tensarse entre sus brazos. 

 

“¿Cupcake?” Pregunta curiosa Lilita. 

 

“¡Carm! Pensé que habíamos hablado de dejar los sobrenombres para los momentos íntimos, Kitten.” Anticipa la rubia su respuesta antes de que Carmilla pueda decir algo más y la pelinegra le da un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por salvarla. 

 

El uso de su apelativo del escuadrón hace que pecho de Carmilla se hinche de alegría y esperanza; esperanza de que, tal vez, lo que la pelinegra siente por la mujer entre sus brazos pueda ser correspondido y no sea del todo mentira. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Mentiras y verdades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Es ella, abuela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, we go ;)

 

“La abu-ela pare-cía fe-liz es-ta no-che ¿No lo cre-es?”Pregunta Laura mientras se está lavando los dientes en el lavabo del baño. 

 

Carmila está sentada sobre el borde de la ventana mirando a la oscuridad de la noche cayendo sobre los viñedos. La pelinegra puede notar que la luna y las estrellas jamás han brillado de tal manera en la ciudad.

 

“¿Carmilla?” Laura vuelve a intentar llamar su atención cuando la pelinegra no contesta la primera vez. 

 

“¿Uh?” Responde Carmilla volteando a ver a la rubia.

 

Laura escupe el resto de la espuma para poder hablar con una mejor claridad. 

 

“La abuela, se le notaba muy feliz.”

 

“Sí, realmente feliz.” Dice Carmilla mirando a la pequeña mujer asomada por la puerta del baño. 

 

Laura nota en la voz de la pelinegra un aire de tristeza; quizás incluso de profunda decepción. Su mirada se detiene en la de Carmilla que aunque está mirándola a los ojos directamente es como si se encontrara ausente, muy lejos de allí. 

 

“Aún no puedo creer que hayas logrado engañar a la abuela con la canción.”

 

“Es porque no lo estaba haciendo.” Carmilla masculla las palabras desviando su mirada nuevamente. 

 

“¿Hablas francés? ¡Cómo es que no sabía nada!” Pregunta la rubia emocionada después de enjuagar su boca finalmente. 

 

“No lo hago. No sabía lo que hacía al inicio, pero después de escuchar parte de la melodía una imagen vino a mi mente. Mi madre en la cocina limpiando los platos, mientras mi padre le cantaba al oído esa misma canción como disculpa por haberse perdido la cena. Mi madre sin vacilar ni un segundo rompió el vinilo cuando descubrió que yo seguía escuchándola por las noches en mi cuarto después de la muerte de mi padre.” 

 

La pelinegra traga el amargo sabor que el recuerdo le provoca. 

 

Laura no quiere hacer otra cosa que acercarse a abrazarla para reconfortarla; pero no sabe si Carmilla podrá aceptar el gesto de buena manera, así que prefiere evitar hacer algo que le moleste y camina lentamente hasta la orilla de la cama para sentarse en ella sin dejar de mirar a la nostálgica pelinegra en la ventana. 

 

Después de unos minutos de silencio es Carmilla la que lo rompe nuevamente. 

 

“¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?” 

 

“¿A qué te refieres?” Pregunta la rubia intrigada.

 

“Mentir. ¿Cómo puedes aguantar la presión de todo este acto?. Hay veces que no puedo ver a la abuela, ni a Sherman, a los ojos; por más que él sepa la verdad, hay veces que siento que se niega a verla y duele decir cosas que jamás pasaron, ni pasarán.” Dice la pelinegra regresando su mirada a Laura que juega con el dobladillo de la almohada que ha puesto en su regazo.

 

“¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no lo vemos como una mentira? No se siente así cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo bueno por alguien más.” Responde la rubia encogiendo los hombros. 

 

Laura elude decir que tampoco se siente mentira cuando la pelinegra le toma de la mano, le regala una de esas sinceras sonrisas que sólo tiene para ella o cuando sus labios se unen, por más sutil que sea el roce entre ellos. 

 

“Sigo pensando que no importa cuál sea el objetivo; una mentira es una mentira.” Carmilla dobla las rodillas para abrazar sus piernas. 

 

La rubia la mira lánguidamente; la pelinegra se ve como una inofensiva niña, esa niña que quedó devastada tras perder a su padre a temprana edad. Laura jamás había visto a Carmilla tan vulnerable, le hace recordar la primera noche que la pelinegra pasó en la casa del escuadrón, aceptando que no tenía más objetos que los que cabían en su desgastada mochila; y aún en esa ocasión la mujer mostraba alrededor suyo una muralla imbatible por demostrar su verdadera inseguridad. 

 

Pero ahora está aquí, frente a Laura, hablando honestamente sobre su pasado, sobre sus miedos por lastimar a la abuela y sobre sus propios sentimientos. La rubia se siente realmente honrada de ser testigo de ello, de ser la única persona con la que la pelinegra ha sentido la suficiente confianza como para dejar salir lo que, Laura está segura, ha mantenido dentro de ella durante tantos años. 

 

“Jamás conocí a mis padres, el señor Vordenberg es dueño del orfanato dónde viví durante toda mi infancia. Cuando era niña, mis sueños era lo único que me dieron esperanza durante todos esos años. Soñaba que algún día mis padres iban a regresar por mí, lamentando haberme dejado a mi suerte; soñaba que los perdonaba porque al fin estaríamos juntos. Después de unos años me deshice de esa idea, pero soñaba con que una familia me querría; que una pareja vendría por mí y me llevaría a una gran casa dónde tendría un hogar; y al acostarme me arroparían dándome un beso en la frente deseándome dulces sueños. Que vendrían por mí como lo hizo esa pareja que se llevó a Mattie, mi mejor amiga.” 

 

Laura puede sentir su garganta cerrarse a la mitad de su relato. La pelinegra ahora la mira con intensidad como si quisiera atrapar y grabar en su mente cada palabra que sale de su boca. 

 

“Después soñé con conocer a alguien que me amara, que nos enamoraríamos profundamente y que nuestro amor podría contra todos los obstáculos que la vida nos pusiera; sólo por estar juntas, por saber que nos teníamos la una a la otra, sin importar nada más.” 

 

La rubia se detiene a dar un gran suspiro.

 

“Ninguno de esos sueños se hizo realidad; pero lograr una sonrisa, convertir un día malo en uno bueno, brindarles confianza o hasta incluso cambiar la vida de los ‘soñadores’; es lo que le ha dado sentido a mi vida. Vivir sus sueños, se ha convertido en el mío; y no hay forma que pueda arrepentirme de ello.” Concluye Laura mirando a la pelinegra.

 

“¿Hubieras preferido que alguien mintiera al decirte que te ama?” Pregunta Carmilla con cautela. 

 

“Hubiera preferido que fuese verdad; pero estos días siendo Laura, estando aquí contigo… con Carmilla, me lo han hecho sentir.” Dice la rubia levantándose de su lugar para caminar lentamente hacía la ventana en la que se encuentra la otra mujer. 

 

La pelinegra se acomoda para hacer espacio y que Laura pueda sentarse junto a ella. 

 

“Supongo que después de todo es una linda historia ¿No?” Carmilla cuestiona con una débil sonrisa poniendo una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de la rubia sin siquiera darse por enterada de lo que está haciendo. 

 

Laura, por el contrario, no puede desviar apartar su atención de lo que el contacto de la pelinegra le hace sentir, no sólo físicamente sino, dentro de su pecho. 

 

“Lo es. Es una hermosa historia la nuestra.” Laura titubea intentando hacer caso omiso al calor que sube desde dónde se encuentra la mano de la pelinegra que sigue sin advertir lo que está haciendo. Y la rubia espera que tampoco pueda darse cuenta de lo que desencadena en ella. 

 

“Al menos quedan tan sólo un par de días para irnos de aquí y terminar con todo esto.” Dice Carmilla retirando su mano para pasarla por entre su cabello azabache. 

 

Laura asiente pausadamente, pretendiendo ocultar el leve pinchazo que la idea de irse de la hacienda y dejar atrás a la abuela y a Sherman le hace sentir. Parte de ella sabe que le duele mucho más saber que después de que todo termine, la pelinegra y ella volverán a ser dos desconocidas que sólo comparten una casa y una labor juntas. 

 

Porque nada de lo que han vivido en los últimos días es verdad, nada de lo que ha sido dicho o prometido lo es. 

 

“Sólo un par de días, Carm.” Contesta la rubia disfrazando su dolor con una sonrisa. 

 

Carmilla se levanta extendiendo la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y sin soltar su mano la escolta hasta la cama. 

 

Cuando la pelinegra entra al baño para cambiarse la ropa para dormir, Laura se acuesta en la cama. Después de dar varias vueltas en ella, la rubia se queda mirando absorta al techo de la habitación, en su mente lo único que ronda incesantemente es la loca idea de lo mucho que desea que los siguientes días pasen lo más lento posible. 

 

Unos minutos después, cuando escucha la puerta del baño abrirse, Laura gira hacia su costado apuntando a la puerta pretendiendo estar dormida; mientras la pelinegra camina con precaución alrededor de la habitación para extender las sábanas junto a la cama. 

 

A través de sus párpados entrecerrados la mujer en la cama puede apenas distinguir elcontorno de la figura de Carmilla pararse al lado de la cama por unos segundos segundos y la rubia se pregunta qué es lo que está pasando; pero se detiene de abrir los ojos con miedo de encarar a la pelinegra frente a ella; sabe que si lo hace, es posible que la mujer pueda descifrar en ella todo lo que no puede decir en palabras. Y eso le asusta. 

 

Unos segundos después que puede sentir los labios de Carmilla en su frente y escucharun ‘Dulces sueños, Cupcake’ en un frágil suspiro antes de que las sombras de la noche envuelvan la habitación; es que Laura puede volver a respirar, no pudiendo en esta ocasión contener la lágrima que se escapa por su mejilla. Sin saber que a unos metros de ella, la pelinegra se encuentra perdida en sus propia maraña de pensamientos.

 

Es así, en la oscuridad, que la pelinegra se pregunta si será capaz de soportar los últimos días al lado de Lilita y del señor Hollis. Si podrá olvidar lo que se siente tener una verdadera familia que la acepte por completo; pero sobre todo, si será capaz de olvidar al manera en la que la mano de Laura se cuela sigilosamente entre la suya para aferrarse de vez en cuando para reconfortarle o calmar sus nervios. Si podrá ignorar que su corazón salta de emoción cada vez que la rubia la mira con esa enorme, brillante y entusiasta sonrisa en los labios. Si tendrá la fuerza suficiente para volver a aquella casa que comparten olvidándose de la cálida sensación que le produce sentir los tersos labios de la rubia sobre los suyos. 

 

Carmilla, desde su posición en el suelo, gira en su costado para ver la silueta de Laura iluminada por el manto de la luna que deja asomar su luz por ventana; cuando la rubia se mueve lentamente para acomodar su posición, la pelinegra aprieta los ojos para impedir que la mujer pueda ver la pena que le embarga, ni la pequeña lágrima que recorre su rostro. Porque jamás había sentido nada igual, ni por su primer amor, Ell. Carmilla se pregunta ahora si en realidad lo que sentía por ella se puede clasificar ahora como amor. Porque nada está cerca de parecerse a lo que la rubia le hace sentir. Y eso le aterra. 

La tenue luz de la mañana comienza a perfilar el relieve de las montañas que rodean los amplios campos de vino, apenas combatiendo el frío del rocío matutino que se hace presente en las hojas de parra. 

 

Lilita Morgan camina por la cocina poniendo un par de tazas; café negro sin azúcar para Carmilla y chocolate caliente con bombones para Laura; junto a un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con jalea de uva, que se encuentran sobre una bandeja de madera.

 

“El mosto está listo, señora Lilita.” Explica William sosteniendo una cristalino recipiente con un purpúreo líquido en él. 

 

“¡Perfecto! Es el último toque. Nada mejor para la salud que iniciar el día con un buen zumo de uva.” Dice la abuela tomando la vasija para ponerla complementar la bandeja. 

 

“¿Necesita que le ayude, Madam?” 

 

“¡Tonterías, querido William!. Son tan sólo un par de cosas, no pesan nada. No me hagas sentir más vieja de lo que en realidad soy.” Responde Lilita con una sonrisa retadora.

 

William asiente amablemente pero de igual manera sigue a la mujer cautelosamente, midiendo su distancia por si Lilita llegara a necesitar de su ayuda. 

 

Al llegar al corredor del segundo piso, la abuela espera unos segundos al lado de la puerta de la habitación de su nieta intentando escuchar algún ruido dentro de la habitación; para su complacencia el silencio le confirma que la pareja en el interior se encuentra aún descansando. Lo único que espera Lilita es que sus nietas; sí, porque Carmilla, aún no siendo todavía oficial, es ahora también su nieta; hayan tenido la prudencia suficiente de haber contenido sus deseos carnales; o que al menos, tengan el cuidado de regresar a sus ropas después de ellos. 

 

La mujer suelta una pequeña risita con tan sólo imaginar la cara que pondría su yerno si llegara a ver a su hija y a su prometida en dicha escena. 

 

La abuela asiente a William para que éste abra la puerta cuidadosamente; entusiasmada por sorprender al par; pero es para su infortunio ella la que resulta estupefacta cuando se encuentra con la imagen dentro de la habitación. 

 

Laura está durmiendo en una orilla de la cama abrazando una almohada mientras Carmilla se encuentra acurrucada al lado de la cama, en el suelo, sobre un par de sábanas. Ambas mujeres se están dando la espalda, una a la otra y Lilita detiene sus ganas de irrumpir en el cuarto para cuestionar lo que ven sus ojos. Retirándose de su lugar, la abuela le pide a William que cierre nuevamente la puerta para hacer su camino de regreso a la cocina de la casa. 

 

La rubia jura que ha escuchado el crujir de la puerta pero cuando logra deshacerse del pesadez en sus pestañas y gira su cuerpo, con el cuidado pertinente para no despertar a la pelinegra que descansa cerca de ella, no logra ver nada fuera de lo normal. 

 

Carmilla sigue al pie de la cama, la posición fetal de la pelinegra y el leve temblor de su cuerpo le hacen saber a Laura que la obstinada mujer está padeciendo frío una vez más; ha sido lo mismo desde el primer día allí, aunque la rubia jamás lo ha mencionado. También sabe que Carmilla tampoco aceptará que en aras de no molestarla y hacer que Laura no sufra de enfriamiento, nunca ha intentado tomar otra sábana para cubrirse de la fría madrugada. 

 

Caminando en la punta de sus pies, Laura toma el cobertor de encima de la cama para afectuosamente posarlo sobre la pelinegra. 

 

El desayuno se desarrolla como todas las mañanas, William y la abuela han cocinado magistralmente un banquete digno de un rey. 

 

Todos se encuentran en el comedor cuando William entra a la habitación. 

 

“Señorita Laura, tiene usted una llamada.” Anuncia el joven ceremoniosamente. 

 

“Gracias; y ya te dije mil veces que puedes llamarme Laura, Will.” Responde Laura con una sonrisa mientras se limpia la comisura de los labios con la servilleta de tela antes de ponerla sobre la mesa y dirigir sus pasos al salón principal. 

 

Carmilla no pierde de vista la sospechosa mirada de la abuela que sigue con reserva los movimientos de la rubia. 

 

“Carmilla, esperaba que hoy me acompañaras a la bodega para que veas el proceso de las barricas y el embotellado de los vinos; es el último paso que te falta por conocer. Tengo también una reunión con unos nuevos inversionistas que me gustaría que conocieras.” Comenta el señor Hollis con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para después tomar un gran bocado la tostada con mermelada de su plato. 

 

“Claro, Sherman.” Contesta la pelinegra aún midiendo la rigurosa vigilancia que Lilita mantiene sobre Laura. 

 

“Creo que eso no va a ser posible, Sherman.” Expresa la abuela tomando un sorbo de mosto sin retirar su mirada de la rubia. 

 

“¿Y eso por qué?” Pregunta el hombre sin dejar de comer su desayuno. 

 

“Prefiero que lleves a Laura; de niña no logró involucrarse tanto y ahora es justo que lo haga; después de todo, todo esto será suyo algún día.” Lilita declara con una severa mirada que desestima cualquier reclamo de Sherman. 

 

A lo que el señor Hollis acepta asintiendo mientras regala una sonrisa de disculpa a la pelinegra. 

 

Laura regresa a la mesa con una mirada llena melancolía. 

 

“¿Todo bien?” Cuestiona Carmilla en cuanto la rubia toma su lugar al lado de ella. 

 

“Era del trabajo, al parecer necesitan que regrese mañana mismo. Ha surgido un problema y necesitan que remplace a uno de los presentadores.” Explica Laura mirando en acuerdo a Sherman que de repente encuentra aún más apetecible el contenido de su plato. 

 

“¿Tan pronto?” Interpela la anciana mujer. La pelinegra puede notar que Lilita quiere decir algo más pero se detiene. 

 

Carmilla también advierte la lucha interna que la rubia está librando entre lo que debe hacer y sus propios deseos de no defraudar a la abuela; por lo que desliza su mano por debajo de la mesa para tomar su mano entre la suya y darle un leve apretón para hacerle saber que está con ella. 

 

“Lo siento, abuela. Son cosas del trabajo.” Dice Laura con pesar. 

 

Sherman Hollis parece haber perdido el apetito; no es el único en la mesa. El desayuno termina en silencio. 

 

La bella biblioteca de la casa es por mucho inmensamente mejor que la que Carmilla ha podido disfrutar en la casa del escuadrón. La pelinegra aún no siente que pueda llamar a ese lugar como su propia casa. No, no lo es; porque su hogar no reside en un espacio, sino en una persona; la misma persona que tiene apenas algunas horas que ha abandonado la casa con el señor Hollis para visitar las bodegas de vino. Unas horas y Carmilla ya le extraña a su lado. 

 

“Lamento interrumpir tu lectura, Carmilla, pero necesitamos hablar.” La abuela toma asiento junto a la pelinegra. 

 

“No es ningún problema, abuela. ¿Qué necesitas?” Pregunta Carmilla poniendo el libro entre sus manos a un lado. 

 

“Quiero que me digas en este momento toda la verdad.” Expone seriamente Lilita, tan seria como la pelinegra jamás la había visto. 

 

El temor invade de inmediato a Carmilla, piensa que la mujer ha sido capaz de leer en ella esos pequeños actos de duda al mentirle. Quizás la rigidez en su cuerpo en los primeros días cuando Laura se le acercaba; quizás las imprecisiones de sus declaraciones; quizás los deslices que ha tenido sobre la farsa. Quizás no es tan buena ocultado la verdad como quisiera; y en este momento, la pelinegra desea lo que nunca es su vida, ser tan buena mintiendo, tan buena como Laura; que por momentos, hasta a ella misma, le ha hecho olvidar que todo esto es un acto. 

 

“Claro, abuela.” Dice Carmilla intentando disimular los nervios que la abruman. 

 

“Mírame a los ojos, hija.” La anciana toma el rostro de la pelinegra para levantar su mirada y sus ojos cristalinos se enganchan insistentemente con los suyos. 

 

Carmilla, a pesar del miedo, nota que el gesto sigue siendo cariñoso, aunado al hecho de que Lilita le ha llamado ‘hija’. 

 

“¿Qué pasa con Laura y contigo? Hay algo que no me están diciendo y quiero saber ahora mismo qué es.” 

 

“Abuela, no sé…”

 

“Deja las mentiras, Carmilla. ¡Basta ya de engaños!” Dice la abuela firmemente. 

 

“No es lo que crees, abuela. Laura y yo sólo…” Explica la pelinegra tratando de mantener la mirada y sin saber cómo justificar sus actos deshonestos. Esto no debería pasar, no así. 

 

“Sólo quieren mi felicidad.” Concluye Lilita afectuosamente. 

 

“Es lo único que queremos.” 

 

“¿Y piensan que mintiendo sobre ustedes me hacen feliz?” 

 

Carmilla se ha quedado sin palabras, no sabe qué más puede decir que no le rompa el corazón a la anciana. 

 

“¿Han peleado anoche?” Cuestiona la mujer dejando a Carmilla confundida.

 

“¿Laura ha dicho algo?” Es el turno de Carmilla para cuestionar. 

 

“No ha sido necesario, esta mañana he entrado yo misma a la habitación con la intención de llevarles el desayuno a la cama y me he encontrado con tal sorpresa. ¿Están teniendo problemas en su relación? ¿Es por eso que han dormido separadas anoche? ¿Es por eso que no han decidido aún poner fecha para la boda?” La abuela sigue con el interrogatorio ante una silenciosa y anonadada pelinegra que no sabe cómo procesar las preguntas de Lilita.

 

Aunque, por otro lado, el alma ha regresado por completo al cuerpo de la pelinegra, o casi por completo, porque ahora tiene que, de alguna manera, arreglar esta situación.

 

“Ningún problema, abuela. Una simple discusión, como todas las parejas. A estas alturas ya deberías conocer lo testaruda que es Laura y me ha mandado a dormir al suelo por la noche; pero nada que esta mañana no se haya arreglado y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.” Dice Carmilla intentando sonar confiada. 

 

“¿Puedes asegurarme que es sólo eso?” 

 

“Claro, abuela.” La pelinegra desvía un poco la mirada porque en su interior sabe que no puede ver directamente a los ojos cuando tan descaradamente le está mintiendo.

 

La mujer toma las manos de Carmilla entre las suyas buscando nuevamente su mirada. 

 

“¿Aún es la mujer con la que te ves casada?”

 

“Es ella, abuela.” 

 

“¿Puedes jurarme que amas a Laura?” Pregunta la abuela con precaución. 

 

“Con todo mi ser.” La pelinegra no puede frenar las palabras escabullirse por su boca mientras mira a los ojos a Lilita. Porque ésta vez no hay falsedad alguna en su promesa. 

 

“¿Eres feliz y vas a hacerla feliz?” 

 

“Toda mi vida, abuela. No habrá nada que no haga por Laura. ¿Cómo no ser feliz cuando es todo lo que jamás supe que necesitaba? ¿Cómo querer ser la culpable de sus risas cuando no hay momento en que no quiera escucharla? ¿Cómo no ser feliz a su lado cuando lo único que me ha demostrado es como entregarse por completo para lograr la felicidad de otros? ¿Cómo no desear despertar junto a ella cada mañana y cerrar los ojos cada noche con ella a mi lado, si sólo verla me llena el corazón? ¿Cómo no amarla, si es Laura?”

 

La anciana toma el rostro de Carmilla entre sus manos para darle un beso en la frente con lágrimas en los ojos; lágrimas de felicidad y la pelinegra se siente a un paso de imitarla. 

 

“¿Qué pasa aquí, eh? ¿Has decidido adoptar oficialmente a Carmilla y que ocupe mi lugar?” 

 

Las mujeres están tan abrumadas por el instante que acaban de compartir que ninguna de las dos se da cuenta que Laura y el Señor Hollis han regresado a la casa; y las miran extrañados por la escena ante ellos. 

 

“Ya te dije que Carmilla es tan mi nieta como tú.” Dice Lilita limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro y sonriendo a las nuevas personas presentes en la habitación. 

 

La abuela toma la mano de la pelinegra una mano y con la otra, la de Laura para unirlas entre las suyas. 

 

“¿Y de qué se trataba todo esto?” Demanda la rubia por una respuesta. 

 

“Nada, nada. Carmilla y yo solamente estábamos hablando sobre la boda; y me ha venido una idea.”

 

El señor Hollis, Laura y Carmilla reparten miradas de desconcierto entre ellos. 

 

“¿Y qué idea es esa, abuela?” La pequeña rubia interpela dando un ligero apretón a Carmilla en confort, de la misma forma en que la pelinegra lo hizo hace unas horas en el comedor. 

 

“Que estando ustedes aquí; y Carmilla no teniendo más familia que nosotros; la boda debe ser mañana mismo, antes de que se vayan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Decirle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Debes hacérselo saber. Hay veces que olvidamos decirle lo que pensamos de ellas a las personas especiales en nuestra vida y otras, simplemente damos por sentado que saben cuánto les queremos; creo que todos estos nervios y dudas que tienes sobre la boda se disiparán cuando se lo digas de frente.” Concluye Lilita con una enorme sonrisa.

 

 

El silencio de la habitación se pude cortar con un alfiler; ninguno de los presentes sabe cómo reaccionar ante la proposición de la abuela. 

 

Al menos así parece hasta que Laura es la primera en hablar. 

 

“¡Qué!” Grita Laura en pánico. 

 

Lilita gira los ojos a su nieta y la rubia no puede evitar pensar que ese gesto lo ha tomado prestado de la pelinegra que tiene tomada de la mano. 

 

“Es muy simple, Laur. Nosotros somos tu familia y la de Carmilla; y ustedes han estado comprometidas por años. Yo estoy ya muy vieja para un viaje tan largo como sería ir a los Estados Unidos para asistir a su boda; y por como veo las cosas, quién sabe si siga viva para cuando se decidan a poner una fecha siquiera.” Aclara la anciana. 

 

“Pero abuela, una boda es demasiado trabajo. ¡No se puede planear un evento así de un día para otro!” Dice Laura soltándose de Carmilla y dando vueltas en la habitación.

 

“Estoy segura que entre William y yo podemos armar algo lindo. Además ya le he dado indicaciones ésta misma mañana para que vaya a comprar lo necesario para el banquete y el pastel; las invitaciones no serán necesarias. También he hablado esta misma mañana con el señor Colantoni, el sastre de tu padre, y me ha dicho que está dispuesto a poner a todo su taller a trabajar durante toda la noche para tener el traje de Carmilla listo para mañana.”

 

“Abuela, no son sólo esos detalles; el más importante es que necesitamos que alguien oficie la boda y no creo que nadie vaya a aceptar hacerlo con tan poco tiempo.” La rubia intenta por sobre todas las cosas no sonar tan preocupada como la agitación en su pecho le hace sentir. 

 

“Estoy segura que si Sherman habla con el alcalde de la ciudad puede lograr que un juez venga a oficiar la ceremonia. No de en balde siempre lo apoyamos con el vino para sus fiestas.” Responde Lilita como si el hecho no conllevara mayor problema. 

 

Laura detiene sus pasos del otro lado de la habitación y mira directamente a Carmilla que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. 

 

No es que la idea de casarse con la pelinegra le cause repulsión; muy por el contrario, las sensaciones que causan en ella la sola concepción de llamar a Carmilla su esposa le sobre pasan los razonamientos del por qué esto debería sentirse como una mala decisión. 

 

El conflicto interno entre su corazón y su mente no la dejan pensar de manera correcta, Laura quiere, desea, anhela una relación así con Carmilla, pero no debería ser bajo la premisa de las mentiras que han dicho a la abuela. No así. 

 

Casarse es un paso demasiado importante para la rubia como para tomarlo a ligera, no importando si sea una falsa boda; una voz dentro de ella le dice que sería capaz de falsificar un matrimonio si no se tratara de Carmilla, la persona que estaría esperándola en el otro lado del altar. 

 

Laura hace una seña con los ojos a la pelinegra que sigue ensimismada en sus pensamientos sin decir nada. Ni siquiera se ha movido un milímetro de su lugar. 

 

“Lilita, por favor; no puedes poner esa presión en las chicas.” Interrumpe Sherman Hollis y su hija suspira brindándole una mirada de agradecimiento por su intervención. 

 

“Tonterías, Sherman. Ellas ya habían tomado la decisión, yo simplemente les estoy dando un pequeño empujón.” Responde la anciana con un tono de fastidio en su voz. 

 

“Pero Lilita…” 

 

“Nada, nada. No veo cuál es el revuelo en que se casen mañana y por la noche Laura y Carmilla pueden regresar a sus vidas, como todos estos años, lejos de nosotros.” 

 

La abuela usa su mejor voz de nostalgia llena de tristeza; la misma voz que está segura que segura que ninguna de las dos mujeres será capaz de limpiar el sentimiento de culpa que les causa. 

 

Los hombros de Laura caen de inmediato cuando la escucha suavizando toda su postura en derrota; Lilita sabe que ha ganado con Laura, ahora sólo hace falta que Carmilla acepte y la anciana sabe que por la sinceridad de los sentimientos que la pelinegra le acaba de corroborar, no hay nada que Carmilla no hiciera por su cupcake. 

 

“¿Carm…?” La rubia mira a su prometida en espera de su respuesta y da un gran trago de saliva que hace que su garganta suba y baje exageradamente. 

 

Laura sigue conflictuada, parte de ella quiere que a la pelinegra se le ocurra algo para impedir la inminente boda; la rubia la ha visto improvisar de manera excelsa.

 

“Yo… Ahm…”

 

“Asistir a la boda de mi única nieta es el último deseo para esta vieja antes de morir, Carmilla.” Dice Lilita soltando el último golpe bajo, como un gancho al hígado directo al estómago de la pelinegra. 

 

“Esta bien, abuela. Mañana, Laura y yo nos casaremos al atardecer.” Dice Carmilla que encuentra de alguna manera su voz. 

 

La peliengra mira directamente a los ojos a Laura y la otra parte de la rubia, la que rogaba porque Carmilla dijera que sí, como si ello significara algo más; explota de felicidad en su interior. Laura quiere olvidarse de la otra realidad, en la que Carmilla y ella solamente están ahí por cuestiones de trabajo; quiere pensar que ésta, es su verdadera realidad, su prometida accediendo a casarse con ella por ninguna otra razón, más que la ama. 

 

O Carmilla simplemente le ha aprendido a mentir tan bien. 

 

“¡Tendremos una boda!” Exclama Lilita aplaudiendo con un entusiasmo renovado. 

 

La abuela se levanta de su asiento y jalando a Carmilla llama a Laura para darles un abrazo a ambas. 

 

La rubia acepta el gesto mientras ve a su prometida que intenta sonreír a la anciana aunque su ceño sigue fruncido en concentración. Laura por instinto extiende su mano hasta amar la de la pelinegra para darle un ligero apretón y su prometida, mañana esposa, asiente en respuesta. 

 

“Sherman, lleva a Carmilla con el señor Colantoni antes de ir con el alcalde; yo comenzaré a pedir las flores y a arreglar ciertos detalles con Laura esperando que William regrese pronto y podamos comenzar a trabajar en la ceremonia y el menú.” Dice la abuela soltando a la pareja y mirando seriamente a su yerno.

 

El señor Hollis asiente lentamente y hace una seña a Carmilla para que lo siga. 

 

Después de algunas llamadas de confirmación a la florería la anciana lleva a Laura hasta su recámara donde la rubia se siente en la cama. Laura está segura que la abuela tiene todo planeado y no ha olvidado hasta el último detalle. 

 

“Cuando tu padre se casó con tu madre fue el día más feliz de su vida, el único que lo igualó fue cuando te tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez. Sherman fue el amor de su vida, desde niños sabía que algún día se casarían y formarían una bella familia juntos; y aunque la vida no les permitió más hijos, tú siempre has sido la mayor muestra de ese gran amor.” Relata Lilita con una voz entrecortada. 

 

Laura toma las manos de la anciana entre las suyas para acariciar cada una de las arrugas que adornan las manos de su abuela. 

 

“¿Recuerdas nuestra cena en la terraza?” Pregunta Lilita a Laura tratando de recomponerse un poco. 

 

La rubia asiente rememorando aquella tarde. 

 

_Después de la clásica caminata entre las parras la abuela ha indicado a William que la cena será en la terraza al pie de los viñedos; Lilita insistía en que no había mejor vista que el sol escondiéndose detrás de las verdes montañas que protegían cual guardianes los campos y la finca._

 

_Laura tiene que pretender estar llena bajo la insistencia de la abuela porque comiera otro de sus favoritos cupcakes, los mismos que contenían nueces; pero la rubia ha logrado robar pequeños pedazos de galletas de chocolate del plato de Carmilla._

 

_“Tienes razón, abuela; la vista es excepcional.” Dice Carmilla golpeando la escurridiza mano de Laura aprovechando el momento en que la anciana desvía su mirada para observar la hermosa pincelada de rojo en el cielo que el sol refugiado tras las cima de las montañas deja ver._

 

_Laura arruga la cara en fastidio y la pelinegra suelta una risita antes de tomar un pedazo de galleta para alimentar en la boca a la rubia, que acepta la acción felizmente con una sonrisa. La abuela mira de reojo el gesto y sonríe ante la dulzura que la pareja demuestra aún cuando piensa que nadie les está mirando._

 

_“¡Pero qué tiernas son juntas! ¿No lo crees Sherman?” Lilita quiere obviar la acción mientras mira las mejillas de la rubia encenderse casi al mismo tono que engalana el cielo que les cobija._

 

_El señor Hollis suelta un sonido en aprobación escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su copa de vino._

 

_“Es siempre agradable ver a una pareja como ustedes, después de tantos años juntas y parece como si fueran sus primeros días enamoradas.”_

 

_“Es que siempre que veo a Laura es como si fuera la primera vez, abuela.” Declara Carmilla viendo el carmesí de las mejillas de la rubia volverse más intenso._

 

_“¡Cuéntenme cómo se enamoraron!” Dice la abuela._

 

_“No hay mucho más que decir, abuela; todo está en las cartas.” Responde Laura tratando de hacer que Lilita deje el tema por la paz._

 

_“Lilita pero si creo que has leído esas cartas mil veces, a mí me las has relatado tantas veces que a veces pienso que yo mismo las escribí.” Exclama Sherman con una nerviosa risa._

 

_“Jamás será lo mismo, Sherman. Quiero escuchar la historia de ellas.” Insiste la anciana mirando a la pareja._

 

_“No sé si podemos decir que hubo un día en espec…” Laura inicia pero es interrumpida por Carmlla._

 

_“Fue en la fiesta de una fraternidad al final del primer semestre. Laura no me soportaba los primeros meses, pero pensó que sería una buena idea enmendar nuestra relación; a fin de cuentas, vivíamos juntas. Ella, vestía un claro vestido con holanes que dejaban ver sus delicados hombros y su cabello amarrado caía de un lado, aunque no fue la primera vez, me quitó el aliento en cuanto la vi esa noche.”_

 

_La abuela sonríe ampliamente complacida por la disponibilidad de la pelinegra por relatar la historia; mientras que Laura la mira con la boca abierta; la rubia recuerda haber vestido aquel conjunto la noche en la que el señor Vordenberg les hizo saber que serían ellas las que representarían a la pareja._

 

_“A pesar de lo mucho que parecía que me molestaba su presencia, en realidad me sentía amenazada por ella; nadie jamás en mi vida me había tratado con tanta amabilidad. La manera en la que me hacía sentir por dentro; como si a alguien por fin le importara mi bienestar y estuviera protegida, me asustaba de sobremanera. Era la primera vez que alguien me hacía pensar que quizás no estaba sola, que no tenía por qué estarlo.”_

 

_Carmilla mira directamente a los ojos a Laura como si le estuviera confirmando cada una de sus palabras con ello._

 

_“Sus amigos nunca me trataron mal; pero siempre hubo cierta resistencia, a diferencia de Laura. Gran parte de la noche la pasó con ellos en la sala de la casa, yo me sentía algo fuera de lugar; así que creí que mi ausencia ahí no sería notada por nadie si me escurría entre las personas para ver las estrellas, siempre he disfrutado de su compañía en las noches. Había notado una de las ventanas del segundo piso abierta y tomando una botella abierta de…”_

 

 

_“Champagne.” Sin poderse detener Laura termina la frase recordando esa misma noche._

 

_El escuadrón de los sueños había decidido festejar la nueva misión con una pequeña fiesta. En algún momento de la noche, mientras escuchaba a T.A. seguir dando sus razones por las que debería ser ella la que interpretara a Carmilla, la rubia pudo ver a la pelinegra tomar una de las botellas de vino de la mesa y subir las escaleras._

 

_Sorprendida por la memoria de Laura, Carmilla asiente con una leve sonrisa._

 

_“Subí las escaleras y salí por ella para sentarme sobre el tejado que caía arriba del porche de la entrada. Pasaron algunos minutos donde nuevamente fuimos solamente esas testigo de mi soledad y yo; hasta que alguien, intentando no caer del tejado torpemente, llamó mi atención.”_

 

_Lilita ríe ante la aseveración, no se le escapa la falta de habilidad de su nieta para hacer cientas actividades con gracia._

 

_Las mejillas de Laura aumentan en su coloración._

_  
“Laura llevaba dos copas vacías de cristal en la mano mientras caminaba con algo de miedo y se dejaba caer a mi lado. Ofreciéndome otra de sus naturales sonrisas me extendió una de las copas y yo serví el burbujeante líquido para las dos, sin decir nada pasamos varios minutos más mirando al cielo; y sonará tonto pero a pesar de estar en silencio había algo reconfortante en su sola presencia a mi lado. Como si no fuesen necesarias las palabras entre nosotras. Fue el día que supe que mi vida iba a cambiar para siempre; porque me di cuenta, al estar ahí bajo el cobijo de mis eternas amigas esa misma noche, que jamás volvería a sentirme sola.”_

 

_Carmilla termina el relato con un hilo de voz y Laura no puede detenerse, la rubia se avienta a sus brazos tomando su rostro entre las manos para estrellar sus labios contra los de la pelinegra que por un momento se siente sorprendida; pero que en segundos no tarda en devolver el beso igualando la agresividad de Laura en el gesto._

 

_La anciana lleva sus manos a la boca en un gesto de ternura y su mirada se derrite ante la escena frente a sus ojos. Es imposible que el par pueda ocultar lo irremediablemente enamoradas que están una de la otra._

 

“He visto a Carmilla mirarte de la misma forma en que tu padre solía mirar mi Eileen cuando creía que nadie más los observaba; como si cada movimiento le maravillara, como si quisiera conservar en su memoria cada pequeño gesto en su rostro.”

 

La anciana camina hasta el closet de su cuarto y abre una puerta que imposibilita a su nieta ver dentro de éste.

 

“Desde esa noche supe que ella es la indicada.” Dice la abuela con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos. 

 

Lilita toma un blanco y largo vestido del armario. Cuidadosamente lo pone en extiende en la cama mientras sostiene la parte superior al frente de ella. 

 

“Es el vestido de casamiento de tu madre y sé que nada le haría sentir más feliz y orgullosa que lo usaras mañana para casarte con el amor de tu vida.”

 

‘El amor de tu vida’ esas últimas palabras retiemblan fuertemente en el interior de la rubia. 

 

“Pero quita esa cara que parece que estamos hablando de un funeral y no de tu boda.” La abuela reclama cuando ve a su nieta fruncir el ceño. 

 

“No, claro que no; es una idea excelente, abuela.” La rubia sonríe evitando que sus propias emociones se muestren del todo. O al menos, tratando de hacerlo. 

 

“Laura, se lo he preguntado a Carmilla; pero creo que ahora debo hacerlo contigo.”Lilita pregunta en consternación dejando delicadamente el vestido sobre la cama y tomando el mentón de la rubia para verla a los ojos. 

 

“Laura ¿Aún quieres casarte con Carmilla?”

 

“Yo… Claro, abuela. No es eso. Es simplemente que todo esto ha sido demasiado rápido y apenas me empiezo a acostumbrar a la idea de que mañana Carmilla será mi… esposa.” Responde Laura deteniéndose en la última palabra como si el concepto por sí tuviera un peso extra en su lengua. 

 

“¿Por qué quieres casarte con Carmilla?”

 

“Abuela, qué clase de pregunta es esa.” Dice Laura con mirando curiosamente a la mujer. 

 

“¿Por qué quieres casarte con Carmilla, Laura?” Repite con determinación la abuela.

 

“Porque… porque es ella; porque a pesar de lo mucho que se esfuerce en tener esta gran máscara de desinterés cuando baja la guardia conoces a una persona que se preocupa por los demás, que no quiere causarle daño a nadie, que, a su modo, cuida de los que la rodean. Porque a veces no entiendo su humor pero siempre logra hacerme sonreír, aún cuando no lo intenta. Porque con sólo tomar mi mano siento que el mundo es como se supone que debiera ser. Porque a pesar de todas las cosas que ha pasado en su vida, sigue siendo una mujer excepcional, fuerte en sus principios; y cuando te deja ver más allá de su muralla no puedes más que preguntarte cómo es que este ser pueda ser siquiera real.” 

 

No es hasta que Laura termina su explicación que se da cuenta de que cada una de las características que ha dicho describen a la perfección a la pelinegra; que no le ha costado ni el menos esfuerzo en encontrar razones para querer a Carmilla. 

 

“Entonces debes decírselo.” 

 

“¿Qué?”

 

“Debes hacérselo saber. Hay veces que olvidamos decirle lo que pensamos de ellas a las personas especiales en nuestra vida y otras, simplemente damos por sentado que saben cuánto les queremos; creo que todos estos nervios y dudas que tienes sobre la boda se disiparán cuando se lo digas de frente.” Concluye Lilita con una enorme sonrisa. 

 

Decirle a Carmilla lo que piensa de ella, decirle lo que siente por ella. La idea no suena tan loca en la cabeza de la rubia; después de todo puede haber una mínima posibilidad de que Carmilla sienta lo mismo; y si no, Laura tendrá que vivir con eso y continuar con su vida mirando a la pelinegra a su lado como sólo una compañera de trabajo más. 

 

‘Decirle’.

 

———

 

“Es fácil, T.A. sólo tienes que girar la muñeca cuando vas en la última vuelta y así, el frosting queda lindo; y no se derrama.” Dice Dean poniendo un frosting de color azul sobre un cupcake de chocolate. 

 

“Eso estoy haciendo. ¡Pero mis cupcakes no quedan como los tuyos!” Exclama la pelirroja en frustración tomando un pastelillo con demasiada cobertura encima que demuestra la falta de habilidades culinarias de la mujer.

 

“No es tan difícil, es cuestión de práctica; estoy segura que pronto lograrás perfeccionarlo.” Responde Dean golpeando la espalda de T.A. para intentar reconfortarla. 

 

“El mío no quedó nada mal.” Interrumpe Zeta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

 

Es cierto, el cupcake en las manos del joven se ve mucho mejor que el de la pelirroja. T.A. suelta un gruñido de molestia y con el codo golpea la mano de Zeta que hace malabares para no dejar que el pastelillo caiga al suelo. Aunque lo evita, el cupcake cae de cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y el hombre hace un puchero extendiendo su labio inferior. 

 

T.A. suelta una risa que se desvanece cuando ve la mirada acusatoria de Dean. 

 

Zeta lame la pasta azul de su mano y encoge los hombros mientras procede a comer el resto del pastelillo no importando que el decorado haya sido arruinado. 

 

“Deberíamos terminar esta bandeja; así podemos limpiar y comenzar con la cena.” Dean continúa su tarea decorando el resto de los cupcakes. 

 

“¡Eshcelente! Muehro dehhambre” Masculla el joven poniendo el resto del pastelillo en su boca.

 

“¡Has comido seis cupcakes! ¿Cómo es que aún tienes hambre?” Pregunta una asombrada T.A. 

 

“Eshtoy en creshimiento.” Contesta Zeta soltando una enorme sonrisa que muestra restos del pastelillo en una mezcla entre chocolate y azul entre sus dientes. 

 

“¡Ugh! Cierra la boca, puedo ver la comida en ella.” T.A. golpea en la cabeza al joven que de inmediato pone un gesto de cachorro recién pateado. 

 

Dean termina de decorar los cupcakes y los mete al refrigerador, mientras el moreno comienza a recoger las cosas de la mesa de la cocina y la pelirroja se encarga de lavar los recipientes utilizados en la repostería. 

 

“¡Señorita Dean! ¡Señorita Dean!” Grita un nervioso Bookworm al momento en que entra a la cocina de manera apresurada. 

 

“Bookworm ¿Qué pasa?” Pregunta la pelirroja de rizos mientras se limpia de sus manos los restos de frosting con una toalla. 

 

“Seguramente encontró otro libro en otro de esos idiomas zombies que sólo él entiende.” Suspira Zeta.

 

“Se dice ‘lengua muerta’, tonto.” Replica T.A. 

 

“No, no es nada de eso.” Responde un agitado Bookworm. 

 

“Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me estás preocupando.” Dice una alterada Dean que ve el nerviosismo en el hombre. 

 

“Tenemos un ‘código rojo’.” Exclama Bookworm sacando un pañuelo blanco de tela de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para secar el sudor que apenas se comienza a hacer evidente en su frente. 

 

“¡Oh, por dios! Debemos llamar de inmediato al señor Vordenberg.” Dean desamarra el delantal mientras camina con el hombre hacia la sala de reuniones. 

 

“Pero ¿Y la cena?” Grita Zeta soltando los últimos platos en el fregadero de la cocina. 

 

“Ordenaremos pizza. No tenemos tiempo para más, será una larga noche.” Dean mueve las manos en el aire mientras continúa su camino con Bookworm. 

 

“Wooo-hooo. ¡Pizza!” Vocifera el joven con los puños en alto. 

 

“¡Cállate, idiota! Tenemos un código rojo.” Dice T.A. antes de golpear la cabeza de Zeta en reprimenda. 

 

Zeta encoge los hombros en respuesta y sigue a la pelirroja a la sala central sin ver el por qué tanta preocupación por el término; ha habido un par de veces antes en que lo han usado y todo ha salido bien. 

 

‘¿Por qué tanto alboroto por este código rojo? ¡Qué requeriría tanta urgencia!’ piensa Zeta antes de dirigir su mente a la deliciosa pizza que comerá en unos minutos. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Reflejo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ve por ella, Carmilla. No la dejes un minuto más sin saber lo que sientes.”

Sería más fácil creer que en el espacio hay más vida que dentro del auto del señor Hollis. 

 

La mente de Carmilla sigue tratando de comprender qué es lo que recién pasó en aquella sala de la hacienda Hollis. Acaba de acceder a los deseos de la abuela, acaba de aceptar casarse con Laura; acaba de consentir presentarse mañana ante un juez y unir su vida a la de la rubia por una mentira. 

 

Carmilla se siente enojada con Sherman Hollis por haberse atrevido a escribir una red de falsedades que no pudo después sostener. Es por eso que no se debería mentir en primer lugar; es por eso que ella no consiente que la felicidad de alguien pueda basarse en la falta de verdad. 

 

La pelinegra está un tanto irritada con el señor Vordenberg por haberla encontrado, por haberse cruzado en su camino y haberla inmiscuido en todo este proyecto que nada tiene que ver con ella. Por haberle dado expectativas de que su vida después de llegar a aquella casa sería más fácil. Noticias de última hora, Vordie: No lo es. 

 

Una mínima parte está molesta con la abuela. Carmilla sabe lo importante que es para la anciana ver ‘resuelta’ la vida de su nieta y es claro que estará dispuesta a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias para concluir lo que Laura se ha negado a hacer en cartas durante tanto tiempo. 

 

Carmilla está mortificada consigo misma, por no tener la entereza suficiente, ni el corazón frío para haberse negado ante los deseos de Lilita. No es que la abuela se lo hubiera hecho fácil, al contrario, sospecha que cada una de las palabras que ha dicho para convencerla ha estado llena de toda la intención por romper su poca resistencia a casarse con Laura. 

 

Laura… 

 

Especialmente, la pelinegra está furiosa con la rubia; lo más extraño es que Carmilla no tiene la menor idea de por qué se siente tan enfurecida con la pequeña mujer; que pronto será su esposa. 

 

Esposa, Carmilla está segura que el uso del término para referirse a Laura no debería de hacerla sentir una calidez recorrer su anatomía; pero lo hace. Casi al mismo nivel en que lo hace cada ocasión en la que la rubia le regala una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa. ¡Ugh!

 

Y quizás es por eso que la pelinegra está enojada con Laura, porque es enervante todo lo que le hace sentir; porque es irritante que el solo roce de la mano de la rubia entre la suya le brinde tanto confort; porque es insoportable que Carmilla no quiera hacer otra cosa que besarla todo el tiempo con el más mínimo pretexto que encuentra su mente; porque es exasperante la facilidad con la que Laura ha derrumbado cada una de las capas que la pelinegra ha puesto alrededor suyo desde hace años para no volver a salir lastimada. Lo más desesperante, es que Carmilla ya no siente miedo, no cuando tiene a la rubia a su lado. 

 

El señor Hollis aclara su garganta para llamar su atención y la peligra lo mira por primera vez en todo el viaje. 

 

“Así que… tendremos una boda mañana.” Declara el hombre con curiosidad mirando de reojo a la silenciosa mujer sentada a su lado. 

 

“Sherman, usted sabe que todo esto es por la abuela.” Responde Carmilla intentando evitar notar la enorme sonrisa que su futuro suegro tiene en el rostro. 

 

“Lo sé, lo sé; pero me preguntaba si en realidad es una idea tan loca que Laura y tú….”

 

“Señor Hollis, el cupcake y yo solamente estamos pretendiendo; usted nos ha contratado para ello. Esto es solamente un acto más.”

 

El hombre asiente sin decir nada, no hay la menor duda de que las palabras que ha dicho la pelinegra han sido más un intento de convencerse a sí misma que a él. 

 

Sherman aparca afuera de la sastrería, prefiere mantenerse al margen sin hacer mención de sus sospechas; quizás Carmilla en las últimas horas pueda ver lo que él ha podido observar en todos sus días juntos tan claramente. Lo mismo, que está seguro, Lilita ha notado entre la pareja. 

 

“¿Carmilla?” 

 

Una persona de corto cabello pelirrojo se acerca expectante al par; y el señor Hollis puede reconocerle como LAF, quién ha conducido a su hija y a su prometida a casa el primer día. 

 

“¡LAF! Uhm… Sherman, podría…” 

 

“Claro, claro. Voy a cruzar a la alcaldía para ver el asunto del juez en lo que ustedes platican y regreso para que visitemos al señor Colantoni.” Dice el hombre después de estrechar la mano de LAF y caminar hacia el lado contrario de la calle. 

 

“¿Juez? Carmilla, ¿Hay algún problema con los Hollis?” Pregunta LAF. 

 

“No, sí; bueno hay una situación pero no con ellos; tiene que ver con ellos pero no directamente; aunque sí porque Laura es su nieta; pero no se podría decir que es un problema, al menos el problema no lo tienen ellos, porque ellos se encuentran totalmente convencidos pero el problema es ese; que no sé si Laura y yo lo estemos; porque en teoría no deberíamos estarlo, cuando menos no como se siente, sino por la misión pero no por nosotras; porque está claro que no hay nada entre nosotras.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Respira… geez! Creo que tantos días junto a Laura te han afectado demasiado.” LAF mira con asombro a la pelinegra que está a punto de la hiperventilación. 

 

Carmilla respira profundamente intentando encontrar la manera más sencilla de explicar todo a LAF que parece estar disfrutando cada segundo de esto. 

 

“Laura y yo vamos a casarnos mañana.” 

 

Bueno, quizás lo mejor sea terminar con todo esto de una buena vez. 

 

LAF abre los ojos tanto que Carmilla tiene miedo de que sus globos oculares se salgan de sus cuencos y caigan al piso. 

 

“¡¿Qué?!” 

 

“La abuela, ella… ella está convencida de que Laura y yo debemos casarnos mañana antes de partir. Sabe que su nieta no volverá y tiene miedo de no presenciar su boda, ella nos pidió que la ceremonia se realice mañana.”

 

“Y ustedes aceptaron.” 

 

Carmilla no sabe si la frase es una pregunta o una aseveración. 

 

“Tuvimos que hacerlo, la abuela estaba al borde del llanto; dijo que sería su último deseo antes de morir. No pudimos negarnos.”

 

“Por supuesto que no pudieron” Dice LAF girando los ojos nada convencida de que el procedimiento del dúo haya sido completamente un asunto laboral. 

 

“¡LAF, tienes que ayudarme! Ayudarnos.” Carmilla rectifica. 

 

“Está bien, tranquila. Tú sigue con los planes como la abuela lo ha solicitado y yo me comunicaré de inmediato con el escuadrón para ver cómo podemos resolver esto. Mientras tanto, podrías por favor al menos verte un poco más feliz, mañana es tu boda.” Dice LAF con seriedad antes de hacer una última broma. 

 

Carmilla gira sus ojos ante ello. La pelinegra sabe que LAF siempre ha querido insinuar que hay algo más entre la rubia y ella; lo que es rotundamente la idea más loca y estúpida que Carmilla ha escuchado en su vida. Tal vez no tan loca y estúpida como casarse con Laura, pero no está muy lejos de ello.

 

“Ahí viene el señor Hollis. No te preocupes, continúa con el acto; yo me encargo de todo lo demás.”

 

“Quizás sea eso lo que me preocupa más.” Responde Carmilla con una risa desafiante. 

 

LAF gira los ojos en contestación dando un puñetazo en el hombro a la pelinegra que le sonríe y asiente con agradecimiento en su rostro. 

 

Después de todo, de los miembros del escuadrón de los sueños, LAF es la persona que más confianza le da. 

 

“Bueno, debo irme; hasta mañana señor Hollis.” LAF se despide del par y camina, casi corriendo, antes de desaparecer de la calle principal. 

 

“¿Todo bien?” Pregunta el señor Hollis sospechando que la reacción de LAF tiene que ver con el asunto de la boda. El hombre espera que el equipo no quiera intervenir antes de la ceremonia; tiene la esperanza de que, aún bajo la premisa de no ser cierto, pueda entregar a su hija en el altar, entregar a su hija a la persona que ama y la ama más que en el mundo. Inclusive si la pareja es renuente a aceptar sus mutuos sentimientos. 

 

“Sí, LAF tiene algunos pendientes de nuestro vuelo de regreso para mañana.” Dice Carmilla que de inmediato se arrepiente de que las palabras hayan abandonado su boca, cuando ve la tristeza invadir el rostro del señor Hollis.

 

“Por supuesto. El alcalde parece complacido por oficiar él mismo la boda mañana; no sin olvidar mencionar que el cumpleaños de su esposa es en menos de un mes y sería un honor volver a ofrecer un vino ‘tan exquisito’ como el de la cava Hollis.” 

 

Sherman entra a la pequeña tienda frente a ellos evadiendo que su mente se enfoque en el hecho de que en poco más de veinticuatro horas, la presencia de su hija y Carmilla, existirá solamente en la memoria de su suegra y suya. 

 

El hombre camina encamina a Carmilla al pequeño negocio frente a ellos. 

 

“¡Sherman Hollis!” Saluda un pequeño y rechoncho hombre, su poco cabello y su cálida mirada amable le hacen tener un parecido muy acentuado con el señor Hollis. Carmilla no puede evitar soltar una risita ante ello. 

 

“¡Enrico Colantoni! Viejo amigo.” Sherman camina hasta el hombre para darle un fuerte abrazo. 

 

“¡Pero qué alegría tenerte por acá nuevamente! ¡Y con qué gran noticia me ha despertado Lilita esta mañana! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que la pequeña Laura había vuelto! ¡Y ahora se casa!”

 

Carmilla sigue sonriendo ante el entusiasmo del hombre; pero el gesto se cae en cuanto siente pánico; no sabe qué tanto Lilita ha dicho a ésta persona, no sabe si el señor Colantoni está al tanto de que la pareja de ‘la pequeña Laura’ no es un hombre. La pelinegra comienza a sentir sus manos sudorosas y aunque sabe que ni el señor Hollis, ni la abuela, pondrían en riesgo su integridad; Carmilla sabe lo idiota que pueden comportarse muchas veces la gente. Lo supo de primera mano cuando su propia madre la echó de su casa por ello. 

 

“Ha sido una verdadera sorpresa su visita y quisimos aprovecharla lo más que pudimos.” Responde el señor Hollis con una enorme sonrisa.

 

“¿Es ella?” Pregunta Enrico haciendo a Sherman a un lado para dirigirse a la pelinegra que tensa sus hombros en consecuencia. 

 

“Carmilla; te presento a Enrico Colantoni, el mejor sastre de toda Austria.” Exclama el señor Hollis palmeando el hombro del sujeto. 

 

El señor Colantoni observa de arriba a abajo a la pelinegra mujer que se siente algo intimidada por la penetrante mirada del hombre. 

 

“Enrico, ella es Carmilla. El amor de Laura y su futura esposa.” Declara orgullosamente Sherman. 

 

Carmilla no puede detener que una sonrisa emerja en su rostro y que sus mejillas se pinten de rojo ante el cariño de su futuro suegro. ‘¡Por dios, Carmilla, deja de pensar estupideces!’ se regaña la pelinegra mentalmente. 

 

Nadie jamás podría sentirse orgulloso de Carmilla, no hay nada en su vida que sea digno de brindarle tan grande honor; sin embargo, la sinceridad en el gesto del señor Hollis la dejan soñar por un momento. 

 

“¡Pero veo que Laura sigue igual de inteligente, eh! ¡Ya veo porqué ha arrojado el gancho y no te ha dejado ir!” Dice el sastre que de inmediato abraza a la pelinegra. 

 

Las mejillas de Carmilla se iluminan aún más y el señor Hollis ríe con las palabras de su amigo. 

 

“Querrás decir que Laura ha heredado mi buen gusto.” Sherman bromea entre risas mientras el señor Colantoni suelta a la pelinegra. 

 

“Por primera vez dices algo con sentido. Eileen era hermosa, una muñeca de porcelana no tenía comparación con ella. Aún no entiendo cómo pudo elegirte a ti por encima de mí.” Contesta Enrico con una fingida indignación. 

 

Carmilla se siente maravillada con la información; y aún más con la manera tan natural con la que el sastre ha manejado la situación; ni una sola pregunta, ni una sola mirada de desaprobación o de desagrado. Una razón más para agregar a la lista que Carmilla ha hecho mentalmente sobre su poco entendimiento del por qué la verdadera Laura ha desaprovechado tan privilegiada vida. 

 

“Sospecho que algo habrá tenido que ver con que mientras yo la cortejaba, tú hacías lo propio con el padre de William.” Replica el señor Hollis mientras intenta contener la risa. 

 

La pelinegra se pregunta si el William que el señor Hollis mencionó es el mismo que trabaja para él y Lilita; pero no queriendo romper con la dinámica del dúo, prefiere hacer una nota mental para preguntar después. 

 

“No creo que pueda llamarse ‘cortejar’ a lo que era permitido en esos tiempos.” Responde el sastre con alegre tono, aunque Carmilla puede ver un poco de nostalgia. 

 

Es la primera vez que la pelinegra se da cuenta de que su suerte quizás no haya sido tan mala; sí, para ella fue difícil que su madre le diera la espalda; pero después encontró a personas que ni siquiera se han fijado, preguntado o incomodado por sus preferencias. Incluso desde Spencer, que le tendió la mano sin pedir nada a cambio. 

 

En cambio, está segura que para la época de juventud del señor Colantoni; aquello no debió haber sido nada fácil, no poder siquiera mostrar quién eres o estar con quien amas. Sí, quizás no ha sido tan agradecida como debiera. 

 

“Ian y yo estaremos siempre agradecidos con ustedes por convencer a mi madre de que Eileen era mi novia durante tantos años y así poder salir de casa antes de que cada uno tuviera su cita con su pareja real.” El sastre mira agradecido al señor Hollis con lágrimas en los ojos. 

 

Sherman se acerca nuevamente para reconfortarlo con un abrazo. 

 

“Bueno, bueno; basta. ¡Dejemos las lágrimas para mañana y que sean de alegría!” El señor Colantoni se suelta del abrazo de su amigo limpiando sus ojos y se dirige a la mujer para rodearla mirándola detenidamente. 

 

Varias horas después; Sherman le jura a Carmilla que sólo han sido tres pero la pelinegra siente como que le han robado media vida; la pelinegra se encuentra en medio de la habitación imposibilitada de moverse por los alfileres que se encuentran alrededor de traje que le rodea. Carmilla ha aprendido a la mala que apenas puede respirar, porque ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que los puntiagudos objetos le han pinchado. 

 

El señor Colantoni a insistido en que el traje que debe usar la pelinegra sea de un color gris medio; las solapas que ahora penden de unas decenas de alfileres son negras creando un contraste que acentúa la palidez de Carmilla. Por ahora la pelinegra viste una playera blanca de fondo que sirve al sastre de guía; pero el mismo Enrico le ha hecho saber que sus costureras están trabajando ya en la camisa del mismo color que podrá vestir el día de mañana. El señor Colantoni no ha olvidado tampoco el detalle de la corbata de moño de color negro que servirá de accesorio para combinar con el detalle de las solapas de la chaqueta. El pantalón es entallado ‘aprovechando la buena figura de la novia’ según las sabias palabras del sastre y aunque ahora la tela llega hasta el suelo, Enrico ha sido más que enfático en que el corte terminará abrazando el delgado tobillo de la mujer. 

 

La pelinegra ha sido abandonada en el salón después de que el obstinado sastre insistiera en que él mismo buscaría los zapatos que hicieran el juego perfecto en la tienda de la esquina; mientras el señor Hollis se encuentra en otro pequeño cuarto del taller dónde el resto del equipo del señor Colantoni se encuentra perfeccionando los últimos detalles de su traje para el gran evento. 

 

Hay un pequeño ruido en la puerta y Carmilla masculla un ‘adelante’ con miedo de que el menor movimiento pueda hacer la tortura de los afilados broches aún mayor. 

 

En alguna ocasión la pelinegra visitó un pequeño salón de masajes japoneses que manejaba la acupuntura como una terapia de relajación para solicitar trabajo de recepcionista; la anciana, y bastante grosera, mujer que atendía el negocio la rechazó de inmediato bajo el argumento que no parecía nada ‘asiática’ para trabajar ahí. Si en aquél momento Carmilla tuvo una mala impresión sobre aquella técnica milenaria; ahora está segura de que la gente que asiste a esos salones a que les entierren agujas a voluntad propia deben estar completamente locas. 

 

“¿Estás decente?” Pregunta el señor Hollis apenas asomándose por la puerta con una mano sobre sus ojos. 

 

Carmilla gira los ojos ante la pregunta y murmura nuevamente un ‘sí’ lo que hace que Sherman abra con miedo uno de sus ojos para asegurarse de ello antes de pasar por completo a la habitación. 

 

El señor Hollis camina al sillón de la sala donde se encuentra su saco para terminar de arreglar su vestimenta. 

 

“¿Eso ha sido todo?” Pregunta la pelinegra con un poco más de confianza de poder esquivar los pinchazos. 

 

“Carmilla, Enrico puede hacer un traje mío con los ojos cerrados; ha sido mi sastre de toda la vida. Aún cuando su padre era el dueño de este negocio, y él era apenas un aprendiz, siempre tuvo talento para el diseño y la manufactura.” Responde Sherman riendo ante el frustrante gruñido que deja escapar la futura esposa de su hija. 

 

“¿Cree que tarde mucho más? No creo que pueda soportar esperar de pie mañana en el altar si continúo parada aquí un minuto más.”

 

“Yo creo que esperarías horas en el altar por Laura…”

 

“Señor Hollis.” Carmilla lanza una mirada de advertencia al hombre. 

 

“Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que insistes en que todo esto es un acto nada más; pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo más entre ustedes.”

 

“No entiendo a qué se refiere.”

 

Sherman camina detrás de Carmilla para mirarla a los ojos a través del espejo frente a ellos. 

 

“¿Qué ves en el espejo?” Pregunta el hombre señalando con la cabeza hacia la figura reflejada. 

 

“La peor tortura que he tenido que pasar en mi vida.” Declara la pelinegra con un tono irritado. 

 

El señor Hollis se ríe ante la expresión. 

 

“¿Quieres saber qué veo yo?” 

 

Carmilla encoge los hombros pero rápidamente se lamenta de haberlo hecho cuando dos de los alfileres de la manga izquierda del saco se entierran en su hombro. 

 

La acción causa que una carcajada salga del hombre y Sherman camina lentamente para acercarse más a la pelinegra. 

 

“Cuando describí a Carmilla en las cartas, me basé en todos esos pequeños detalles que me habría encantado que la mujer al lado de mi hija tuviera. La calidez en su mirada, una sincera sonrisa, la inteligencia suficiente para manejar las situaciones en contra, la entereza para seguir sus principios, el instinto de protección por los que le rodean; y aunque sé que mi sobreprotección dañó a mi hija, necesitaba saber que podría confiar en que alguien le haría sentir segura sin necesidad de sofocarla como yo. Quería una mujer digna del amor de una abuela, de un futuro suegro y de mi Laura. Cuando describí a Carmilla, jamás pensé que pudiera existir una persona que pudiera llenar todas esas expectativas; pero he aquí a Carmilla en persona, frente a este espejo.” El señor Hollis hace una pausa intentando contener las lágrimas que tratan de brotar de sus ojos. 

 

La peliengra siente su boca seca, su garganta cerrarse y sus propias lágrimas amenazando escaparse. 

 

“Si no pude darle una buena vida a mi verdadera hija, si no pude ser un buen padre para ella; quiero al menos serlo para la Laura de mis cartas.”

 

Carmilla mira el reflejo del hombre detrás de ella y no puede evitar pensar en su propio padre; la pelinegra está segura que si no hubiese muerto, su vida hubiera sido muy diferente a lo que fue. Jamás habría tenido que vivir en las calles, dormir bajo la lluvia, lidiar con ganarse la vida a tan corta edad, los rechazos de la gente o de su propia madre.

 

“Aunque sé que todo esto es un acto, me siento en la necesidad de hacer lo correcto para Laura. Me encuentro hoy frente a ti, pidiéndote que mañana te presentes a la boda sin mentiras de por medio; al menos no entre ustedes. Que cuando mañana las palabras ‘acepto’ salgan de tu boca sea con la sinceridad de haberle hecho saber lo que sientes por ella.”

 

Algo dentro de ella puede ver en la mirada del señor Hollis la calidez de su padre y escuchar en sus palabras el tono de su vez gritándole con desesperación que siga a su corazón por primera vez en su vida. Las lágrimas son ahora imposibles de contener. 

 

“Ve por ella, Carmilla. No la dejes un minuto más sin saber lo que sientes.”

 

La mirada de la pelinegra se llena de determinación y asiente al hombre con una tímida sonrisa mientras limpia las pequeñas lágrimas de sus mejillas. 

 

Sherman Hollis sabe con ello que Carmilla le ha hecho una silenciosa promesa de que, el día de mañana, su juramento de amor no será falso. 

 

“¡Los tengo! Les dije que era capaz de encontrar los zapatos perfectos.” Grita el señor Colantoni entrando a la habitación sin darse cuenta del sentimental momento que ha interrumpido. 

 

Carmilla llega con prisa a la casa cuando el sol apenas está comenzando a desaparecer detrás de las montañas; las pinceladas de naranjas y rojos iluminan el cielo como todas las tardes. 

 

El señor Hollis ha insistido en que la pelinegra tome el auto y regrese a la hacienda, mientras él termina algunos asuntos más en el centro del pueblo; al principio, Carmilla se opone a dejar al hombre solo, pero el señor Colantoni le promete que él mismo llevará a Sherman a su casa para ,de paso, supervisar el avance del equipo que se encuentra trabajando en el vestido de Laura. 

 

En cuanto la pelinegra cruza la puerta principal de la casa corriendo no deja de llamar a la rubia por su nombre. 

 

“¡Laura!” Grita Carmilla subiendo con apuro las escaleras, evitando algunos escalones incluso. 

 

“¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?” Pregunta Lilita entrando a la sala principal con urgencia. 

 

La abuela limpia sus arrugadas manos sobre el gran delantal manchado con parte de lo que la pelinegra supone será parte del banquete para su boda. Su boda. 

 

“Abuela, necesito hablar con Laura.” Contesta Carmilla intentando seguir su camino. 

 

“Laura no está aquí.” Declara con determinación la abuela.

 

 

 

 


	14. Solo por ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dime que quieres esto” dice con sinceridad “Dime que lo que quieres es… a mí” concluye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hay alguien por aquí todavía? ¿3 meses, uh? Wow! So... lo siento. 
> 
> Aquí va la pequeña (no tanto) historia, sé que dije que durante las vacaciones tendría más tiempo de escribir peeero, resulta que pasar tiempo con la familia quita tiempo para hacerlo y cuando lograba estar libre me atacó un dilema de escritor (prfft como si en realidad tuviera ese talento, anyway) en el que sentí que en muchos de mis escritos se repetían algunas cosas y comencé a sentir algo de duda sobre cómo quería seguir escribiendo esto sin hacerlo aburrido para los lectores. So, me bloqueé a mí misma y nada de lo que lograba escribir (como 3 párrrafos) me terminaba convenciendo, en ninguno de los fics que tengo. Así que en parte decidí tomarme un tiempo para enfocarme en otras cosas y limpiar un poco mi sistema para regresar a escribir algo que me gustara (lo que nunca pasa) o que al menos me sintiera con la suficiente confianza de compartir con ustedes y no les decepcionara. 
> 
> Lo segundo que pasó es que, como algunos de ustedes saben, trabajaba por mi cuenta; pero iniciando el año recibí una oferta laboral de una de las mejores agencias de mi ciudad y ahora estoy volviendo a adaptarme a esa rutina; por lo que me queda aún menos tiempo para pensar, estructurar y escribir. 
> 
> Y bueno, sin más que decir más que agradecerles a todos los Creampuffs que me han escrito, que siguen dando kudos y que incluso se han preocupado de manera personal (Son el sueño de cualquier creativo) he aquí el siguiente capítulo de Dreams Inc. que debo decir, a manera de disculpa es el más largo que he escrito y espero que aún disfruten :) 
> 
> PD. Las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas como antes, me encantaría decirles que volveré de manera semanal, lamentablemente no puedo. Lo que sí puedo asegurarles es que habrá una actualización al menos una vez al mes. Aunque a esta historia le queda un capítulo más solamente :) Pero tengo otra sorpresa preparada ;) así que me estarán aguantando un poco más. 
> 
> No olviden dejar sus impresiones del capítulo me interesa saber lo que realmente piensan y si les ha gustado o no.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Mckie

 

El pecho de Carmilla se contrae ante la aseveración de la abuela. ‘Laura no está aquí.’ ¿Dónde demonios puede estar la rubia? La pelinegra no puede más que pensar miles de opciones que imposibilitan su objetivo de ser completamente honesta con Laura respecto a sus sentimientos. 

La confusión en el rostro de Carmilla no es imperceptible para la anciana que gesticula con la mano para que Carmilla regrese sus pasos y se acerque a ella. 

Tomando la cara de la pelinegra entre sus manos, Lilita le brinda una tierna sonrisa. 

“Laura no está aquí porque está en la cava.”

“¿La cava? ¿Por qué está allá? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ella está bien?” Cuestiona Carmilla con preocupación en su rostro. 

La abuela deja soltar una risita. Lilita sabe lo mucho que la pelinegra se preocupa por sus semejantes; pero sabe que ese sentimiento es aún más profundo cuando del bienestar de su nieta se trata. 

“Ella, está perfectamente bien. Laura está allá esperándote.” Dice la anciana convirtiendo su sonrisa a una un tanto maliciosa. 

Carmilla está segura que la abuela debe traer algo entre manos. Como si no fuese bastante el que las haya orillado a aceptar casarse. No que la pelinegra esté contemplando reusarse a cumplir su palabra. 

“¿Esperándome?” 

“Sé que durante toda esta semana ustedes no han tenido tanto tiempo para disfrutar juntas; con toda la necesidad de sentir a Laura cerca de nosotros, te la hemos arrebatado un poquito. Así que pensé que sería una buena idea que esta noche cenaran solas, como si fuese su última cita antes del gran paso que darán mañana.” 

Lilita toma las manos de Carmilla entre las suyas mirándola directamente a los ojos. 

“Creo que es importante que siempre recuerden ese amor que se tienen y estoy segura que tienen mucho de qué hablar antes de mañana.” 

Carmilla muerde su labio inferior no pudiendo contener la sonrisa que se asoma en su rostro. Lilita Morgan debe ser el ser más puro y santo; igualado quizás sólo por la rubia que ha ganado su corazón. Es imposible para ella que no pueda pensar en la broma del destino que ha puesto al cupcake y a la anciana en su camino; como si la vida le dijera a la pelinegra que el mundo tiene mucho más que ofrecer que aquél podrido panorama lleno de inmundicia que le ha tocado vivir. Jamás podrá descifrar qué ha hecho para tan solamente merecer la oportunidad conocer a tan buenos seres humanos. 

La idea de que alguien tan inocente y admirable como Laura pueda corresponder sus sentimientoshace que en su pecho haya una aceleración que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Al diablo el miedo y la incertidumbre, esta noche será la que Carmilla se presente tal cuál ante la rubia; esta noche será la que Carmilla se juegue todo por lo que quiere. 

“¡Pero qué sigues haciendo aquí! No la hagas esperar más, anda a arriba a cambiarte que ambas sabemos que mi nieta no posee la virtud de la paciencia.” La anciana suelta a la pelinegra empujándola con sus pocas fuerzas rumbo a las escaleras. 

Carmilla se detiene antes de comenzar a subir al segundo piso y gira sobre sus pies para abrazar sinceramente a la abuela que al inicio parece sorprendida por la acción pero que al final devuelve el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo que la pelinegra. 

“Vamos, vamos, no desperdicies más tiempo.” Lilita se separa de Carmilla y nuevamente vuelve a incitar a la pelinegra para que siga su camino. 

Brindando una enorme sonrisa y asintiendo, Carmilla continúa su viaje. 

“¡Ah! Carmilla. Todas tus cosas se encuentran ahora en la habitación frente a la que compartías con Laura.” Admite la abuela a una confundida pelinegra que detiene sus pasos a mitad de la escalera. 

Al ver la cara de desconcierto en la mujer, la anciana amplía su explicación. 

“Pueden divertirse todo lo que quieran en su cita; pero nada de compartir la habitación esta noche; después de todo, es la última antes de su boda y hay tradiciones con las que estoy segura uno no debe arriesgarse a jugar. Nada de ‘cupcakes’, ni ‘kittens’ esta noche.” Concluye Lilita. 

Carmilla deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás impulsada por la carcajada que la insinuación de la abuela le provoca. Al parecer la anciana mujer recuerda muy bien la manera en la que supuestamente la pareja se refiere una a la otra en la privacidad de su alcoba. La mujer niega con la cabeza y termina de subir los siguientes escalones, no sin antes prometer a Lilita que sus reglas serán acatadas. 

Al abrir la puerta de su nueva habitación, la pelinegra puede ver parte de su ropa encima de la cama; los objetos más personales se encuentran sobre la mesa del tocador en medio del cuarto; pero lo que más llama la atención de Carmilla es el pequeño pero bello bouquet de flores blancas situado en la mesita de noche a un lado del pulcro lecho. Hay una pequeña nota debajo del arreglo floral y la pelinegra lo toma entre sus manos para leer la inscripción en él. 

‘Es descortés presentarse a una cita sin un detalle.’ Se puede leer en el pequeño pedazo de papel blanco con letras escritas a mano, bajo una bella caligrafía que demuestra algo de temblor en sus líneas; es obvio que Lilita no ha perdido el toque de sus buenos trazos aún con el paso de los años que impiden la total nitidez de los mismos. 

Carmilla puede casi imaginar a la abuela guiñarle el ojo ante las palabras en la tarjeta y la pelinegra se siente invadida nuevamente por un fuerte candor que le embarga el corazón al recordar todos los detalles que la anciana ha cuidado a la perfección para esta cita; y que, si así se ha esmerado con un acontecimiento tan pequeño, está segura que su boda con Laura será única.

Caminando hacia el baño, la pelinegra se apura a ducharse y prepararse para salir en busca de su cupcake, sin olvidar antes tomar el pequeño ramillete de flores para llevarlo con ella.

Es todo o nada. Hoy o nunca. 

Casi con urgencia, Carmilla llega a la puerta de la cava. Se toma unos segundos para calmar su agitado respirar y acomodar bien sus vestuario. La pelinegra ha elegido sus desgastados jeans negros, una camisa del mismo tono y su chamarra de cuero; sintiendo que con ella puede tener algo de la suerte que siempre le ha traído, aunque un pequeño recuerdo le hace pensar que después de todo no es mucha, las palabras de Lilita resuenan meditando en que en verdad hay algunas tradiciones con las que no hay que vacilar. 

La pelinegra azota las puntas de sus botas contra el suelo para que el exceso de tierra se desprenda de ellas y las limpia con timidez con la parte trasera de sus jeans. Su último gesto es respirar profundamente antes de saber que va a encontrarse con su destino. 

Carmilla entra a la enorme bodega y puede ver, de espaldas a ella, a Laura parada frente a una mesa arreglada hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hay un par de platillos protegido con bandejas de plata reluciente que hacen juego con los cubiertos que se encuentran situados en orden a lado de cada uno de ellos. Al centro de la mesa hay un plateado candelabro con el mismo diseño que brilla con las olas de cálida luz proveniente de las velas en él.Algunas más están situadas alrededor de la habitación, creando una acogedora atmósfera. Apartada de la mesa central se encuentran algunos otros elementos en los que no logra poner atención porque la pelinegra por un momento pierde el aliento cuando ve la escena completa ante sus ojos; cree que ni ella misma pudiera haber elegido mejor los prolijos pormenores de esta cita.

Lo que en realidad le roba la capacidad de respirar correctamente es la bella manera en la que las perfectas ondas miel de la cabellera de la rubia relucen ante el anaranjado ambiente que les rodea; tampoco ayuda la forma en la que la línea del rojo vestido de Laura parecen acariciar la espalda ampliamente descubierta de la rubia, un escote que se desvanece en la parte baja y hacen a las manos de Carmilla ansiar tocar; mucho menos, la manera en la que los altos tacones de los negros zapatos que viste el cupcake contornean sus exquisitas pantorrillas, que sólo logran producir que la boca de la pelinegra se seque por completo. 

Todo aquél impulso de confianza que la plática con el señor Hollis le había brindado, se escapa del cuerpo de Carmilla cuando Laura gira un poco su cabeza, quedando de perfil a la pelinegra que puede notar la manera en la que los labios de la rubia se mueven a cierto ritmo como si estuviera hablando consigo misma. Esos estúpidos y besables labios rosas que Laura deja de mover para morder por un segundo. 

Intentando calmar sus nervios, Carmilla camina con paso tímido hacia la rubia procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no alertar a la rubia de su presencia. 

Laura sigue balbuceando cuando comienza a caminar como si estuviera ensayando un discurso para la escuela, las manos de la rubia se mueven de un lado otro y a veces mueve la cabeza asintiendo y otras tantas niega con ella. La pelinegra no puede evitar pensar en que esos modos tan ‘de Laura’ son los que le han hecho caer por este pequeño ser humano; mientras la incontrolable sonrisa que emana de sus labios siempre que, tan siquiera, piensa en ella se hace presente en su rostro. ¡Dios, la ruda e inalcanzable mujer se ha convertido en un pudín de cursilería gracias a esta rubia! ¡Desagradable!

Carmilla siente que ya ha tenido suficiente sin escuchar la voz de su persona favorita y aclara su garganta para llamar la atención de Laura que de inmediato detiene sus pasos y se gira a verla con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa como si fuese un pequeño venado asustado en medio de la carretera. 

La pelinegra quiere reírse de la cómica manera en la que los ojos de Laura amenazan con salirse de sus órbitas y el rojo color que tiñe sus mejillas; pero algo en ella le dice que esa no es la mejor manera de iniciar esta cita, por lo que prefiere detenerse y simplemente sonríe a la rubia. 

Un ‘Hey’ se desliza entre los labios de la rubia como saludo cuando trata de recomponerse del impacto de haber sido atrapada en plena práctica de su monologo que ha estado preparando toda la tarde desde su charla con la abuela. Monólogo que se borra por completo de su mente cuando ve a la pelinegra frente a ella y la rubia termina sonriendo tontamente en respuesta.

“Hey” Carmilla responde igualando el gesto de la rubia y se acerca con paso tímido mostrando el ramillete de flores en su mano “Esto es para ti” dice la pelinegra sintiendo su rostro incendiarse.

Laura por dentro chilla de la emoción pero en su exterior trata de contenerse, no queriendo verse como una ridícula adolescente derritiéndose a los pies de su crush con tan sólo un detalle. ‘¡Pero qué detalle!’ grita la voz interna de la rubia. 

“Gracias, son mis favoritas ¿Cómo supiste?” Pregunta Laura asombrada mientras lleva las blancas flores a su nariz para absorber su aroma. 

“En realidad, Lilita me las dio; la abuela creyó que sería un buen detalle.” Confiesa la pelinegra rascándose la nuca apenada.

“Oh, así que por eso fue todo el interrogatorio de esta tarde.” Comenta la rubia mirando con entendimiento al ramillete. Aún, a pesar de saber que la acción no ha venido por completo de Carmilla, no le quita la emoción que le embarga el gesto. 

“Deberíamos.” Comenta la pelinegra extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia la mesa. Laura asiente girando sobre sus talones para caminar delante de ella. La pequeña mujer da un pequeño salto cuando siente la fría mano de Carmilla delicadamente posarse en su espalda para acompañarla hasta su asiento. Nuevamente el interior de Laura grita en éxtasis ante el contacto, deteniéndose decepcionada cuando roce termina. 

Muy a pesar de las ganas que la pelinegra tiene de seguir tocando la satinada piel de la rubia, Carmilla retira su mano para apartar la silla de la mesa y ayudar a Laura a tomar su lugar antes de caminar al otro lado de la misma. 

Laura aprovecha el momento para retirar la cubierta de su platillo y asombrarse por el elaborado ensamble de la comida frente a sus ojos. La abuela sí que ha tomado muy en serio esta cita. 

Carmilla hace lo propio con su plato, teniendo en su mente la misma línea que la rubia, Lilita se ha esforzado tanto, que no hay forma en que la pelinegra pueda arruinar esta noche. 

La rubia ve a su prometida dar un largo trago de saliva haciéndole saber lo nerviosa que la mujer debe sentirse y sintiendo la urgencia de calmarla, Laura mueve su mano hasta ponerla encima de la de Carmilla para asegurarle que todo estará bien. Es lo único que la rubia quiere hacer desde que comenzó a conocer a la verdadera persona detrás de la máscara de apatía.

“¿Y cómo estuvo tu día hoy?” Pregunta Laura intentando desviar la conversación hacia un terreno no tan escabroso como el hecho de que sus sentimientos por la pelinegra se incrementan a cada minuto que pasa. Esta noche será honesta con Carmilla, lo será; pero tal vez, no por ahora. 

Los hombros de la pelinegra se relajan y no está segura si es por el hecho de que Laura acaba hacer una pregunta fácil de contestar o por el pequeño movimiento circular que el pulgar de la rubia hace en el dorso de su mano. Todo se siente tan natural. Debe decírselo, debe hacerlo; pero quizás, no por ahora. 

“De locos, estuve horas intentando no pincharme con todos los alfileres que colgaban del traje y al parecer, no somos la pareja gay del pueblo de la que todos hablan.” Dice Carmilla en broma. 

“¡Qué! ¿No habrá pueblerinos con trinchetes y horcas intentando detener nuestra boda?” Responsa Laura continuando con el ligero tono de burla. 

“Al parecer, nos llevan mucha ventaja. Sospecho que el servicial William es hijo del señor Colantoni y su pareja. Así que no parece ser una sorpresa para el pueblo.” Comenta Carmilla inclinándose sobre la mesa para brindar mayor aire de misterio a sus palabras. 

“¡Oh! Así que, debemos apurarnos con los hijos también.” Exclama Laura con un tono juguetón pero tan pronto la frase deja sus labios se arrepiente de ello. No es que el impacto en la pálida cara de su prometida le ayude a pensar diferente, lo que la hace retirar su mano de la de la pelinegra. 

“Cupcake…” 

“¡Comida!” Grita la rubia en un intento por regresar la banalidad a la charla. 

“¿Qué?” Pregunta Carmilla confundida. 

“Deberíamos comenzar a comer o nuestra comida se enfriará y sería una verdadera pena porque la abuela ha puesto mucho empeño en esto y todo se ve realmente apetitoso,” la rubia toma el tenedor para pinchar un espárrago que lleva a su boca “ves, delicioso.” continúa entre bocados que le hacen recordar por qué odia los vegetales. 

La anonadada pelinegra aprieta sus labios para detener la complacida sonrisa, sabiendo lo mucho que le está costando a la pequeña mujer tragar su comida. ‘Quizás, no ahora’ se repite mentalmente Carmilla dejando de lado sus verdaderas intenciones mientras toma sus propios cubiertos para comenzar a comer. 

La cena es en verdad un manjar y el tiempo pasa volando entre un confortable silencio. 

Para el postre la abuela no se ha quedado atrás, enviando una bandeja llena de pequeños y azucaradas delicias que para el deleite de Laura no llevan nueces en ellos. La rubia arrasa con casi la mitad de ellos ante la satisfecha mirada de su prometida. 

Laura está en el cielo del azúcar mordiendo una de sus galletas favoritas, chispas de chocolate obviamente; cuando siente apenas un suave movimiento de la yema del pulgar de Carmilla sobre la comisura de sus labios. La pelinegra sostiene el rostro de su prometida mientras sutilmente intenta eliminar los pequeños restos de galleta de éste. La rubia detiene sus acciones, o el mundo se detiene ante ella, no sabe cuál es la verdadera aseveración; lo que sabe es que cuando su mirada se levanta y mira a Carmilla a los ojos su capacidad de reacción se desvanece; sin pensarlo su mirada se enfoca rápidamente a los delicados labios de la pelinegra para engancharse nuevamente en sus ojos; no sin antes notar a la mujer frente a ella haciendo lo mismo.

Carmilla intenta ser lo más cuidadosa posible al tocar a la rubia, es como si la pelinegra tuviera miedo de estar en un sueño y al alcanzar el rostro de Laura ésta fuera a desvanecerse por completo. Sin la menor intención consiente de por medio, el pulgar de Carmilla repasa el labio inferior de la rubia en un reflejo espontáneo; a lo que su prometida cierra los ojos por un instante para saborear la sensación. La respiración de ambas se vuelve pesada y lo siguiente que Carmilla nota es que Laura inclina lentamente su cuerpo hacia delante y ella está haciendo lo mismo. Como dos polos opuestos que no puede evitar atraerse.

La pelinegra cierra sus ojos también y se impulsa un poco a la orilla de su asiento para acercarse aún más a Laura. Las dos están tan cerca que pueden sentir la respiración de la otra sobre sus labios y la mano de Carmilla se escapa a la nuca de la rubia de manera un tanto posesiva acercándola un poco más, tanto que sus labios se rozan suavemente.

El beso es inevitable, o parece serlo hasta que un ‘cling’ resuena por la cava rompiendo el encantamiento en el que la pareja estaba inmersa. Uno de los cubiertos de plata de Carmilla cae de la mesa interrumpiendo la magia. 

Ambas mujeres saltan ante el inesperado sonido y Laura rompe en risas ante la ridícula situación. La pelinegra por su parte, sonríe sintiendo un poco de decepción; misma que es eliminada en cuanto la cálida melodía que es la risa de la rubia invade todos sus sentidos. 

Carmilla termina riendo al mismo tiempo, rascándose la nuca de manera apenada y con un leve movimiento levanta el ofensivo artículo de metal que se atrevió a impedir el fascinante momento. 

Ninguna de las dos sabe que más decir o hacer; lo único que la pelinegra sabe es que no quiere que esta noche acabe así; en realidad, no quiere que acabe nunca. Aún hace falta lo más importante, hablar con el cupcake sobre sus no tan sutiles sentimientos por ella. 

De repente la mirada de Carmilla se enfoca en uno de los artefactos que se encuentra en un apartado de la cava. Levantándose agraciada y confiadamente de su asiento y camina hasta detenerse frente al aparato; el mismo que hace unos días la abuela tenía decorando la sala principal de su casa. 

Laura mira confundida a la pelinegra cuando ésta se levanta de su silla y su mente le grita que diga o haga algo para detenerla; pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una delicada melodía comienza a sonar y su prometida camina hasta ella extendiendo su mano a la rubia. 

“¿Me concederías esta pieza?” Pregunta Carmilla casi inocentemente y en el interior la Laura adolescente vuelve a gritar y hacer un happy-dance mental.

La rubia toma la mano de su prometida y Carmilla la guía hasta un lado de la mesa dónde pueden moverse a gusto. 

No que Laura le moleste la proximidad con la pelinegra pero ‘¿Quién elige un waltz como opción de baile? Carmilla. Por supuesto’ dialoga la rubia mentalmente traída a la realidad en cuando la pelinegra pasa una de sus manos por su cintura y vuelve a tocar la desnuda espalda de su prometida. El movimiento se siente tan innato, como si la mano de Carmilla supiera por cuenta propia dónde posarse y sus cuerpos tuvieran una comunicación basada en años de estar juntas. Es estúpido y Laura lo sabe; no es posible que esta mujer le haga sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo. 

“No que me moleste, pero ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar waltz?” Pregunta la rubia después de dar algunos pasos incómodos hasta que su prometida delicadamente la atrae más hacia ella y la guía paso a paso por la composición musical. 

“Tengo mis métodos… y no voy a revelarlos. De otra forma, perdería mi aire misterioso.” Responde la pelinegra con una susurro que hace sonar su voz aún más grave y sensual. 

Laura no puede negar el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda cuando escucha la exquisites que el sonido de la pelingra emanando de sus labios es; y no sabe cómo es que sus piernas pueden seguir sosteniéndola en pie cuando sus rodillas se sienten como agua. Quizás sea la misma Carmilla la que esté soportando su peso. De cualquier manera Laura toma el valor suficiente para llevar ambas manos por detrás del cuello de la pelinegra y entrelazar sus dedos para sujetarse mejor a ella. Está segura de que si su prometida sigue hablando así sus piernas darán de sí, llevando a ambas al suelo. 

La rubia se deja llevar por la cadencia de los movimientos de Carmilla hasta que la música en el reproductor cambia a otra melodía; Laura no quiere separarse de la pelinegra, por lo que apoya su cabeza en su hombro reclinando su frente en su cuello mientras la pelinegra rodea por completo su cintura. La pequeña mujer comienza a jugar con el pequeño cabello que nace de la nuca de Carmilla y escucha en respuesta un tenue gruñido placentero que proviene de lo más profundo de la garganta la pelinegra. 

Probablemente sea el destino, ese en el que Carmilla nunca ha creído, o no lo hacía antes de conocer a la rubia entre sus brazos. La pelinegra se mueve una vez más hasta la consola para cambiar el vinilo y sonríe complaciente cuando encuentra exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

La siguiente canción que la pareja se encuentra bailando es ‘The way you look tonight’ y cada palabra de la letra comienza a tomar sentido dentro de la pelinegra. 

“Necesitamos hablar” dice en un suspiro mientras se balancea lado a lado; por un instante Laura detiene su paso haciendo que las dos pierdan el ritmo de la música, pero Carmilla la ayuda a regresar en segundos. 

“Claro, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.” Le asegura la rubia no pudiendo esconder el tono de inseguridad en su voz. 

“Mañana” Es todo lo que tiene que decir la pelinegra para hacer que Laura levante su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos; y por más que Carmilla adore observar esos avellanados ojos, no cree que pueda soportar la inquisitiva mirada de la la rubia en estos momentos. 

Deteniéndose por completo unos segundos, la pelinegra se aferra a la cintura de su prometida para que no se aleje más de ella; Laura sabe que Carmilla está evitando su mirada y prefiere darle el confort que estaban disfrutando segundos antes colocándose nuevamente en su posición anterior abrazando con más fuerza a la pelinegra para hacerle saber que va a escuchar cualquier cosa que quiera decir. Si lo que Carmilla quiere expresar le da alguna idea de que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, a la rubia le reconforta que al menos no tenga que verla a la cara cuando se lo diga; sería inevitable que algunas lágrimas escaparan de ella cuando su corazón se rompa ante el rechazo. 

“No quiero presentarme mañana sin que sepas esto.” Reinicia la conversación la pelinegra después de unos segundos más de tomar valentía. ‘Aquí va’ piensa antes de continuar “Tú me haces sentir cosas que jamás imaginé que sentiría por alguien. Nunca. Ni en mis más locos sueños.”

Laura siente su corazón saltar como maniaco en su pecho y quiere creer que no está imaginando cuando puede escuchar el mismo sobresalto provenir de la pelinegra. Por más ganas que la rubia siente por mirar a los ojos a su prometida, sabe que no puede hacerlo porque eso haría que Carmilla se sintiera vulnerable de nuevo. Una pequeña parte en la mente de Laura le dice que tampoco tenga muchas esperanzas, que quizás la pelinegra no esté planeando una confesión amorosa, sino un alto a sus crecientes sentimientos. Lo que sea que Carmilla quiera decir ahora, la rubia va a dejarla terminar. 

“No puedo negarlo más; no hay manera de hacerlo aunque quisiera. Sé que debemos hablar cuando todo esto acabe. Pero aún si la boda de mañana es una farsa, no quería pararme frente a ti sin que supieras lo que me haces sentir.” La pelinegra se detiene y es ella misma la que se separa de Laura para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirarla a los ojos. “No sé cómo has podido estar tan dentro de mí en tan poco tiempo, pero no me importa más; ya no tengo miedo. Tú, Cupcake, me haces sentir que todo está bien cuando estoy a tu lado.” Concluye Carmilla con una intensa mirada. 

Laura siente su garganta cerrarse y quiere decirle lo mucho que le corresponde, de verdad quiere; pero la emoción es demasiada, tanta que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de alegría. Lo único que la rubia quiere hacer es gritar, gritar que ella también siente algo por la pelinegra, asegurarle que también quiere un mañana, que por más incierto que parezca su futuro juntas lo único que le da paz es saber que Carmilla quiere compartirlo también. 

La pelinegra sonríe retraídamente nerviosa por la respuesta de Laura; y aunque la rubia no ha salido corriendo, todavía, lo cuál debe ser una buena señal, no quiere dar por sentado nada; necesita una palabra, necesita una sola palabra salir de los labios de la mujer frente a ella para sentir que en verdad todo estará bien. 

“Yo siento lo mismo por ti, Carm…” Dice Laura entre sollozos y es lo último que la pelinegra esperaba escuchar, su corazón detiene su danza en su interior, si no es porque Carmilla sigue respirando agitadamente pensaría que de hecho se ha detenido por completo. 

“No.” Responde firmemente la pelinegra retirando sus manos del rostro de la rubia dejándola completamente en el limbo. “Yo no soy Carmilla, tú no eres Laura.” Explica con amargura en su tono. “Si lo que sientes es por un persona que no soy yo, entonces no tiene sentido que sigas hablando.”

Laura muerde su labio inferior y se regaña mentalmente por arruinar el momento. Tiene la urgencia de seguir hablando pero no sabe cómo referirse a la pelinegra sin que aumente su enojo. Quiere explicarse, quiere explicarle, quiere decirle que sus sentimientos son por la persona que es, por esa persona que siempre ha intentado ocultar pero que la ha dejado ver en todos esos días que han convivido juntas; por esa fuerte persona con un doloroso pasado que ha superado a pesar de todos los golpes que la vida le ha dado, que se ha enamorado de ella. ‘¿Amor?’ se pregunta la rubia intentando evitar ir a ese lugar en su mente, o su corazón. 

“Quizás, quizás debamos dejar esta plática para cuando todo esto termine; para cuando sólo seamos tú y yo, fuera de esta fantasía de vida que no nos pertenece.” Le asegura la pelinegra con una triste y casi inexistente sonrisa. “Mañana cumpliremos con la misión, después encontraremos la respuesta que ambas buscamos.” 

La rubia quiere decir algo más pero el rostro de decepción en la pelinegra es suficiente para detenerla. Se castiga mentalmente porque la tuvo en la palma de sus manos y ahora se desliza como agua entre sus dedos. Por más que quiera arreglarlo en ese instante, la pelinegra tiene un fuerte argumento a su favor. No quiere ser más la causante de la incertidumbre y el dolor en la persona que en tan poco tiempo ha tomado un lugar tan importante en su vida. Si es por la paz de la pelinegra, Laura puede esperar. ‘Un día más’ se dice. Mañana. 

Carmilla camina hasta la mesa para detener la música y toma el celular entre sus manos; cuando la pelinegra regresa hasta el punto donde el cupcake no se ha movido ni medio centímetro, la única diferencia es que sus manos se aferran a su propio diminuto cuerpo que está temblando. Carmilla no puede evitarlo y de inmediato se quita su chamarra para ponerla sobre los hombros de la rubia que quiere protestar pero que se contiene cuando la pelinegra niega con la cabeza. 

El camino de regreso a la casa es en total silencio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ninguna de las dos se siente cómoda con ello. 

Cuando llegan al pasillo frente a sus habitaciones, Laura se ha recompuesto un poco del impacto de los sucesos de la noche y encuentra su voz. 

“Gracias por esta noche. En verdad fue una muy linda última… primera cita” Dice la rubia mordiéndose los labios con inseguridad mientras se recarga en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. La habitación que ha compartido con la pelinegra por días y que ahora está segura no se sentirá tan bien dormir en ella sin su presencia. Laura evita también mencionar que a pesar que no salió como lo había planeado mentalmente, adiós las horas de práctica de su discurso, la noche no fue un total desastre después de todo. 

Carmilla toma entre sus dedos el mechón de dorado cabello que cae sobre el rostro de la rubia para ponerlo detrás de su oreja cálidamente; quizás dejando que sus dedos repasen de manera casi imperceptible el contorno de la cara de Laura, que suspira fuertemente ante el contacto. La pelinegra retira de inmediato su mano ofreciendo una sonrisa con un sentido de disculpa. 

“Lo resolveremos, Cupcake. Un día más.” dice Carmilla aún sonriendo. Lo que le da algo de esperanza a la rubia. ‘Un día más. Mañana’ se repite Laura en su interior mientras aprieta las manos alrededor del ramillete entre sus manos antes de asentir con a las palabras de la pelinegra. 

Lentamente Carmilla da dos pasos hacia atrás para darle más espacio a la rubia chocando un poco con la puerta de su nueva habitación. Laura entra a la suya no sin antes desearle buenas noches. 

En cuanto la puerta de Laura se cierra, Carmilla respira hondamente antes de hacer lo propio; recargándose en la puerta dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra la madera. Eso no salió para nada cómo lo había planeado. Hay un sabor amargo en su boca. ‘¿Qué es exactamente lo que acaba de pasar?’ se pregunta la pelinegra llevando sus manos entre su ondulada cabellera. 

Laura le acaba de confirmar que sus sentimientos son de alguna manera correspondidos, pero Carmilla ha entrado en pánico en cuanto el nombre ha salido de los labios de la rubia. ¿Podría Cupcake estar ‘enamorada’ del personaje más que de quien en realidad es ella? ¿Podría estarle pasando lo mismo a ella? ¿Estar ilusionada por la fantasía de esta gran relación más que por quien en verdad es la rubia? 

‘No’ se contesta de inmediato. La pelinegra sabe que sus sentimientos son por la persona, por lo cariñosa, respetuosa, inteligente e incluso por esa terquedad del cupcake. Sería una estupidez pensar que sus sentimientos se aferran a un nombre, es la persona, es de ella de quien está enamorándose, de quien se ha enamorado cada día. Con cada pequeña sonrisa, con cada pequeña caricia, con cada pequeña acción que la rubia tiene para ella y para los demás. Por los besos que no necesariamente han sido estipulados o cuando la toma de la mano sin siquiera tener a la abuela cerca de ellas o en el confín de su habitación dónde no hay el menos motivo para estar cerca o tener las charlas que han tenido. A corazón abierto. Ese corazón que ahora le dice que si ella ha podido ver más allá de un simple ‘personaje’; ¿Por qué Cupcake no podría hacer lo mismo?. Porque no ella no está enamorada de una idea, de la Laura de las cartas, está enamorada de Laura, su Laura. 

“¡Oh, qué demonios!” Exhala Carmilla aventando las manos a los lados de su cuerpo en determinación. 

Laura ha terminado de cambiarse en sus cómodas pijamas; la rubia no ha dejado de pensar en qué es lo que ha pasado esa noche. Una parte de ella, la adolescente con el crush, se siente feliz de confirmar que no sólo eran ideas suyas; que la pelinegra en realidad siente algo por ella. La otra parte quiere entender por completo su argumento, es cierto, ha sido difícil separar el personaje de la verdadera persona; pero Laura está segura que sus sentimientos nada tienen que ver con el guión que las cartas impusieron. La pelinegra es en realidad una persona excepcional, con fallas y defectos como todos; muchos de ellos que le vuelven loca, muchos de ellos que la rubia ha comenzado a comprender y apreciar, porque al final de todo, cada parte de Kitten la ha hecho ser la mujer que es ahora. 

No, la rubia no está confundidamente enamorada de un personaje ficticio; no es la persona de las cartas la que le hace saltar su corazón a mil por hora; es la esencia de Kitten en Carmilla, es lo que hace cada día, desde aceptar dormir en el suelo por la comodidad de Cupcake, de Laura; hasta los pequeños detalles como siempre cuidar de ella cuando caminan por los viñedos. Las actitudes que tiene con Sherman y con la abuela, cómo se preocupa por ellos, por más que quiera decir que lo hace por el bien de la misión. Laura sabe que no es cierto, que es ella, Kitten, Carmilla; su Carmilla. 

Laura pone las flores en uno de los vasos del baño y está colocándolas en la mesita de noche cuando un leve sonido en la puerta de su habitación llama su atención. Cuando abre la puerta Laura puede ver a Carmilla, su Carmilla, parada frente a ella. 

Antes de que Laura pueda decir algo más, la pelinegra entra a la habitación en un arrebato pateando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ella; y evitando que su mente le dicte lo contrario, toma el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos para colisionar sus labios. 

Por un segundo la mente de Laura hace corto circuito no sabiendo qué está pasando; pero al instante que siente los labios de la pelinegra mordisquear tierna pero pasionalmente su labio inferior, su boca parece tomar vida propia devolviendo la misma intensidad. 

No es que sea su primer beso, pero se siente casi como si así fuera; al menos, es el primero con sus sentimientos involucrados abiertamente y eso hace que todo pequeño movimiento se sienta correcto.

Ninguna de las dos sabe cuánto tiempo llevan besándose pero es hasta que ninguna de las dos puede respirar correctamente que se sus labios se separan pero sus frentes se quedan unidas, respirando agitadamente una de la otra. 

“Lo siento” inicia Laura entre suspiros intentando recuperar su capacidad pulmonar.

“Está bien…” Responde Carmilla con la misma dificultad queriendo decir más pero la rubia niega con la cabeza haciéndole saber que necesita ser escuchada.

“Lo siento, sé que debí decir algo antes. Debí decir que esto” dice la rubia tomando la mano de Carmilla y posándola en su pecho por encima de su acelerado corazón, “lo siento por ti” Laura besa nuevamente a la pelinegra antes de confirmarle por completo sus sentimientos “sólo por ti”. 

Carmilla sonríe tontamente ante la aseveración de Laura sintiendo que están en la misma sintonía, es como si la rubia pudiera leer su mente y eso le extasía, le embarga de la misma emoción de la que la mujer frente a ella está hablando. 

La rubia se separa de Carmilla tomando su mano para jalarla hacia la cama y se arrodilla en ella para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa mirando a los ojos a la pelinegra para ver alguna muestra de inconformidad pero cuando no la hay la rubia continúa sus movimientos lentamente; pues aún a pesar de la silente aprobación de Carmilla, Laura puede notar lo nerviosa que ésta se encuentra. 

Antes de que Laura pueda completar su misión la pelinegra la toma de la nuca para besarla nuevamente con un renovado aire de confianza; es la misma rubia la que comienza a moverse hacia atrás para recostarse por completo en la cama trayendo consigo el cuerpo de Carmilla por encima de ella, tratando de evitar romper el beso entre ellas. 

Carmilla siente el desplazamiento y consiente seguir a la rubia en ello. Por más tonta que parezca la declaración, la pelinegra seguiría a su cupcake a donde fuera. 

Lentamente ambas se acomodan en la cama y el Carmilla aprovecha el momento para comenzar a llenar el cuello de la rubia con pequeños besos y mordidas que hacen que Laura suelte pequeños gemidos de placer; y la pelinegra está segura que ese es ahora su nueva melodía favorita. 

La rubia lleva sus manos a la tersa cabellera de Carmilla para atraerla más hacia ella, como si eso fuese posible; mientras que la de la pelinegra que no se encuentra sosteniendo su peso por encima de Laura se aferra a su cadera generando más de los sonidos que Carmilla ahora adora escuchar. 

Después de unos minutos, Carmilla regresa a los labios de la rubia cubriendo todo su camino con sus labios.

  
“Quiero saberlo” suspira la pelinegra entre besos.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta Laura y es posible que su cerebro se haya dejado de ser funcional por completo porque, bueno, tiene a la pelinegra encima de ella, besando y mordiendo sus labios; así que no es como que el mejor momento para que sus neuronas hagan la sinapsis correcta. 

Carmilla recarga su peso sobre el antebrazo que la sostiene para mirar a la rubia directamente a los ojos, “Dime que quieres esto” dice con sinceridad “Dime que  lo que quieres es… a mí” concluye. 

Y Laura puede notar la vulnerabilidad de la pelinegra en su mirada; la rubia sabe que tiene que asegurarle que así es, que no hay nada más que quiera que entregarse a ella. Las palabras no serían suficientes para demostrarlo pero si eso es lo que Carmilla necesita en este momento, la rubia jamás le negaría nada. 

“Sólo a ti” Respira Laura mirando la preocupación en los ojos de la pelinegra desvanecerse por completo y lo siguiente que hace es que a pesar de las palabras quiere demostrarle a Carmilla que es verdad, así que la atrae nuevamente hacia ella para besarla con toda la pasión que su pequeña humanidad contiene. Esta vez es la pelinegra la que suelta un pequeño gemido que se amortigua por la unión de sus labios; pero que Laura sabe que jamás se cansará de oírlo. 

Es la mañana de la boda y Lilita Morgan es la primera persona en despertar en la hacienda; teniendo en cuenta todo el trabajo que viene por delante en ese día tan especial, lo primero que la abuela hace es comenzar el desayuno. 

Algunos minutos después el joven William se une a ella en la cocina para ayudarla a terminar el par de bandejas que contienen las abundantes delicias que sólo Lilita puede hacer con tanto detalle para sus pequeñas nietas. Suyas, ambas, porque no existe Laura sin Carmilla, ni Carmilla sin Laura. 

A pesar de la insistencia de William por llevar las bandejas una por una, la abuela insiste en que puede con el peso de una de ellas no queriendo hacer dos viajes ahora que sus nietas se encuentran en dos habitaciones diferentes. 

Lentamente la anciana camina por delante del hombre con paso lento pero seguro intentando no derramar la taza de chocolate caliente para Laura. La abuela con algo de dificultad, pero sin faltar la voluntad, sube las escaleras y se dirige sigilosamente al pasillo de las habitaciones. Lilita quiere ser la primera en despertar a ambas mujeres así que entre murmullos le pide a William esperar en el pasillo mientras entrega el desayuno a su rubia nieta, antes de dirigirse a la habitación en la que se encuentra Carmilla. 

O al menos, eso cree la abuela hasta que con la ayuda de William abre lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Laura para encontrarse con una escena que no esperaba encontrar. 

Lo primero que la abuela nota es la desnuda espalda de Carmilla, lo que por un momento agradece que al menos no esté de frente a ella; lo segundo que nota es que el cuerpo de su nieta está debajo de la pelinegra, al menos las sábanas ocultan su propia desnudez.

Después del impacto inicial, el rostro de la anciana no puede evitar la sonrisa que se asoma en él; sus nietas están durmiendo juntas nuevamente; y por el desastre de ropas alrededor de la habitación anoche hicieron mucho más que propiamente dormir. 

La abuela se retira del cuarto no queriendo invadir más el espacio de la pareja y apura a un confundido William a que regresen juntos a la cocina.

Lilita deja la bandeja de comida en una de las barras de la cocina y mira hacia los viñedos que apenas comienzan a iluminarse con la luz de la mañana; suspira con alegría viendo que el futuro que siempre había deseado para su nieta no esté tan lejos de convertirse en realidad por completo. 

Aún a pesar de sus severas advertencias, Laura y Carmilla han encontrado el camino a los brazos de la otra; porque la abuela ha sabido desde el inicio, con los pequeños detalles, las miradas y los besos frente a ella, que Laura y Carmilla son inevitables. 

 

Que por el bien de ambas y por su felicidad, hay veces que las tradiciones pueden romperse en nombre del amor. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ese fue un infierno de viaje. Wow. Ok, para aquellos que lo esperaban, no, no hay boda en este capítulo, sorry. 
> 
> El siguiente obviamente la tendrá, pero quería como aclarar esa parte de los sentimientos de ambas y hacerlo todo cursi como Hollstein se merece. 
> 
> También espero que se entienda el uso de los cambios de nombres de los personajes por aquello de la preocupación de Carmilla, pero bueno, que al menos, no haya sido tan confuso.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima, Creampuffs!


	15. La boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Muerta por dentro, pero de pie. Como un árbol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, el capítulo final.
> 
> Buckle up, creampuffs! Este capítulo es una montaña rusa. ¡Están advertidos!
> 
>  
> 
> Ya sé que esperaron mucho este capítulo y espero que al ser el más grande de toda la historia repare un poco la espera.
> 
> ¡Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia! Como siempre son los mejores y ya nos veremos pronto ;)
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie

 

 

Laura ama despertar después de un gran sueño; esos sueños en los que uno parece caminar entre nubes, casi flotar sobre ellas; que hacen hasta doler la mandíbula de tanto sonreír dentro de ellos. Esos sueños que pocas veces pasan en la vida, haciendo de ellos algo digno y necesario de recordar. Esos sueños que parecen sentirse demasiado reales, tanto que provocan que la rubia deje escapar una leve risita entre ellos; sobre todo en aquellas ocasiones, como ha paso en los últimos días, en las que comparte fantasiosas historias en las que Carmilla se encuentra a su lado, mirándola con esos profunda y tierna mirada, tomando su mano mientras repasan los viñedos entre risas, esa risa que pocas veces la pelinegra deja salir, pero que siempre le regala a Laura cuando se encuentran a solas. Esos inalcanzables sueños en los que Laura puede besar los labios de su prometida mientras intercambian dulces palabras para que después la pelinegra dirija su atención a la parte más sensible de la rubia, su cuello. Esos sueños en los que los delicados labios de Carmilla recorren y succionan a la perfección su piel haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido de placer, que en la mayoría de las ocasiones la rubia detiene en su garganta. 

 

No esta vez, no hoy. 

 

El sonido que emana de su boca en esta ocasión no es para nada apagado, muy por el contrario, el ruido despierta a la misma Laura de su sueño solo para darse cuenta de que su entrecortada respiración es causada por acciones que son realidad. 

 

La rubia entrelaza sus dedos por la suave cabellera de la pelinegra e intentando lo imposible la atrae más hacia ella. El siguiente gemido quesale de sus labios es aun más intenso y parece una invitación abierta para que Carmilla lleve su mano hacia la parte media del cuerpo de Laura que cierra de nuevo los ojos para disfrutar de los dulces movimientos alrededor de su ombligo y los delicados trazos a sus abdominales que su prometida hace con apenas las yemas de sus dedos, como si estuviera intentando grabarlos en su mente. No es hasta que la tersa mano de la pelinegra se acerca peligrosamente al destino, dónde la mente de la rubia parece rogar a gritos que vaya, que Laura recobra conciencia y la detiene poniendo una mano encima de la de Carmilla. 

 

“Kitten, no.” Dice la rubia con entrecortada voz.

 

La pelinegra detiene por completo todos sus movimientos y Laura se arrepiente de inmediato de sus palabras. Para remediar un poco el error, continua acariciando la cabellera de su prometida y poco a poco lleva su mano hasta el perfilado mentón de Carmilla para levantar su rostro y verla a los ojos. 

 

“Hey.” Saluda la rubia un poco desorientada de cuál en realidad debería ser la siguiente frase a decir. La noche anterior ha sido la más hermosa que Laura ha vivido en su vida y no hay nada en ella que le haga sentirse arrepentida de lo que ha pasado; pero algo en ella le hace sentirse algo confundida respecto a si la pelinegra se siente de la misma manera. 

 

La pequeña mujer nunca ha sido de una sola noche; y es cierto que Carmilla anoche le confesó tener sentimientos por ella más allá de un simple gusto; o al menos es lo que su esperanzado corazón ha querido entender, pero Laura no puede dar nada por sentado, nada en su vida lo ha sido.

 

Carmilla responde con el mismo saludo y la rubia se derrite cuando ve la enorme sonrisa de la pelinegra como el acto de buenos días más bello que Laura ha visto en su vida. Lo único que puede pensar es que es el mismo que quiere tener por el resto de su vida, día tras día. Lo relajada y feliz que se ve su prometida en estos momentos desvanece por completo cualquier tonta duda que la rubia pudo haber tenido hace unos minutos. 

 

La pelinegra sonríe complacientemente mientras intenta volver a sus demostraciones de cariño; pero la rubia nuevamente la detiene. 

 

“Kitten, no podemos.” Dice la rubia con voz temblorosa cuando su prometida posa sus labios tiernamente por encima de su desnudos senos para besar su piel lentamente. 

 

“Creo que estoy recibiendo señales contradictorias, cupcake” Responde la pelinegra continuando con los pequeños besos en la parte superior del cuerpo de Laura. 

 

“Mmmm” Murmura la rubia con placer antes de gritar con premura “¡La abuela!”

 

Carmilla cae de la cama pero logra mantenerse de pie milagrosamente, sí esos reflejos de gato sirven para algo por fin, con su cuerpo enredado en las sabanas mira con horror hacia la puerta de la habitación. Una cosa es que Lilita reciba abiertamente con cariño la relación entre su nieta y la pelinegra, inclusive con las pequeñas muestras de amor que tienen frente a ella; pero sabe que bajo ninguna circunstancia quisiera ser sorprendida por la abuela mientras hace el amor con su cupcake. 

 

Afortunadamente no hay movimiento en la puerta y una confundida Carmilla mira severamente a su prometida cuestionando lo que acaba de pasar.

 

“La abuela dijo que nada de dormir juntas. Creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo antes de que la abuela llegue a despertarnos y lo que menos necesita es ver que tu y yo… que nosotras… que, uh, pues, la desobedecimos.” Divaga la rubia sonrojándose cuando al manotear entre ellas se da cuenta que la pelinegra se ha llevado consigo todas las cobijas dejándola expuesta por completo. Las mejillas de la pequeña mujer se prenden más cuando ve la depredadora mirada de su prometida admirar cada centímetro de su diminuto ser como si fuese una presa a punto de ser devorada por completo. ¡Oh, sí! clama en sus adentros la rubia, pero sabe que no hay momento para eso. No por ahora. 

 

Carmilla arroja al suelo las sábanas sobre su cuerpo en un movimiento nada sutil y sube a la cama seductora y lentamente. Lo siguiente que la peligra sabe es que en lugar de estar abrazando el cálido y terso cuerpo de su cupcake, se encuentra abrazando la amarilla almohada de la rubia. Con ello deja soltar un gruñido que amortigua hundiendo su cara en la estúpida almohada para evitar llamar la atención de los demás habitantes de la casa y de mala gana aceptar su derrota. 

 

Laura levanta del suelo la ropa desechada la noche anterior y se viste en un segundo; la rubia sabe que si no pone tela de por medio entre ella y su prometida, es muy probable que termine aceptando la propuesta de Carmilla por quedarse unos minutos, tal vez más, dentro de la cama. No que el desnudo cuerpo de la pelinegra sobre la cama esté ayudando mucho en su razonamiento. 

 

Con un enorme suspiro Carmilla levanta su cara de la almohada favorita de la rubia y mira con algo de decepción que su cuerpo ya se encuentra cubierto por su pijama. Ugh, el estúpido Cupcake no debería verse tan bien ya vestida. Pesadamente la pelinegra hace lo propio y Laura sabe que la lentitud en los movimientos de su prometida para vestirse deben ser con el propósito de que su quijada no pueda separarse del suelo; mucho menos cuando mueve las caderas de tal manera mientras sube sus desgastados jeans sin ropa interior de por medio. 

 

El silencio es nuevamente bien recibido por ambas mujeres, ninguna de las dos sabe qué más pueden decir sin que se avienten a los brazos de la otra para volver a repetir la noche anterior. 

 

Laura espera en la puerta de la habitación a la pelinegra y muerde su labio en anticipación. La rubia sabe que no será la última vez que vea a su prometida, no es como si Carmilla fuera a desaparecer cruzando el umbral de su recámara pero después de lo que ha pasado sabe también que cualquier minuto separada de la pelinegra es como una eternidad. 

 

Carmilla toma la mano de Laura y la lleva a sus labios para tormentosamente besarla como acto de despedida y la rubia no aguanta más, atrayendo a la pelinegra por la nuca comienza a besarla con tanta pasión que su prometida tiene que dar unos pasos hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared. El beso lleva consigo todas las promesas aún no verbalizadas entre ambas y es hasta que ninguna de los puede respirar apropiadamente que se separan un poco manteniendo sus frentes unidas. 

 

“Unas horas más, cupcake” Declara la pelinegra aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios abatidos. 

 

“Tan solo unas horas” La rubia responde antes de dar un ultimo beso y soltar a su prometida. 

 

Laura detiene por un momento a la pelinegra y se asoma al pasillo para verificar que ninguno de los otros ocupantes de la hacienda estén cerca; cuando está segura que no hay peligro, asiente a Carmilla que se despide por última vez con un rápido beso en sus labios y entra a la habitación de enfrente. La rubia cierra la puerta de su propia habitación y mordiéndose el labio inferior suspira por última vez con una sonrisa que sabe que no hay nada que pueda borrar. No hoy, pues hoy se casa con Carmilla. 

 

“¡Oh, mierda!” Murmura la pequeña mujer cuando se da cuenta del día que está por venir. 

 

Un ‘¡Oh, mierda’ deja los labios de la pelinegra en cuanto cierra la puerta de su habitación y recarga su cabeza sobre la misma. Eso sí que ha sido un viaje, piensa Carmilla, repasando rápidamente la noche anterior en su mente. 

 

“¡Oh, mierda, en efecto!” Dice una voz conocida y la pelinegra gira tan rápido como puede ante el sobresalto. 

 

Sobre la cama, LAF, se encuentra sosteniendo una sonrisa complaciente y su rostro parece gritar ‘¡Te atrapé!’ traviesamente. 

 

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Pregunta Carmilla girando los ojos y tratando de evitar la manera en la que la pelirroja la parece mirar como si supiera todo. 

 

“Pues, vine para ayudarte a arreglarte para la ceremonia y a decirte que hemos encontrado la solución a todo esto de la inminente boda; pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando en lugar de encontrarte en tu habitación, como la abuela me hizo saber, tuve que esperarte más de media hora para que llegaras con una sonrisa en los labios que parece decirlo todo.” Dice LAF caminando por la habitación y señalando incriminatoriamente a la pelinegra. 

 

Carmilla trata de hablar pero la pelirroja pone una mano en frente para callarla de inmediato. 

 

“No hace falta aclarar nada, parpadea una vez si no pasaste la noche en la habitación que la abuela ha destinado para Laura.” 

 

La pelinegra podría sencillamente mentir, qué importancia tiene ahora que añada una mentira más a todo este acto; el problema es, que por más que sabe que LAF no la dejará vivir tranquila después de esto, sus sentimientos por la rubia son tan puros y ahora tan claros que no quiere negarlos ni por un segundo más. 

 

Así que obviamente cuando Carmilla no parpadea, la pelirroja revienta en carcajadas murmurando a gritos ‘¡Ya era hora!’ y ‘¡Lo sabía!’ repetidamente mientras se acerca a la pelinegra para darle unas palmadas en su pecho como muestra de reconocimiento a su valor. 

 

Carmilla quiere saber a qué se refiere con esas palabras cuando LAF vuelve a interrumpir su intento por hablar. 

 

“¡Bien! Ya habrá tiempo para celebrar esto; por ahora debemos ajustarnos al programa de Lilita sobre la boda.” Dice la pelirroja sobándose las manos en concentración. 

 

“Espera, espera. ¿Cómo es que la abuela te ha dejado pasar tan fácilmente?”

 

Es momento de que LAF gire los ojos en respuesta. 

 

“La abuela sabe que soy tu ‘chofer’ ¿OK? Y cuando el señor Hollis me vio supuso que era buena idea decir que ayer nos encontramos y que tú misma me habías invitado a tu boda y asistirte en lo que necesitaras.”

 

“Así que básicamente eres mi padri… mi mad… uhm, mi ¿testigo?” Tartamudea Carmilla no sabiendo cómo se sentirá la pelirroja con el término. 

 

“Preferiría un término más neutral” LAF lleva sus manos a su barbilla “¡Acompañante de honor! Hoy seré tu acompañante de honor.” 

 

Carmilla asiente con una leve sonrisa sintiéndose más relajada cuando ve que sus palabras no han cruzado el límite del respeto que tiene por su persona. La pelinegra nunca ha sido un ser considerado ni cerca de lo amigable; pero tras haber convivido con estas personas, y seguramente la mayor culpable de todo es la rubia al otro lado del pasillo, sabe que de todo el escuadrón de los sueños, LAF es su persona consentida, quizás, con el tiempo, la única capaz de considerar una amiga; después de Laura, obviamente. 

 

“¡Manos a la obra!” Grita la pelirroja con un entusiasmo que hace a Carmilla girar los ojos nuevamente. 

 

Las horas han pasado como segundos, la última prueba del vestido ha sido todo un éxito y Laura no puede evitar sentirse como una princesa con aquél bello atuendo. Mucho menos cuando la abuela pone sobre su cabeza una bella tiara plateada que la rubia no tiene la menor idea de dónde sacó y prefiere no interrogar a la anciana sobre ello. 

 

El trabajo del Señor Colantoni es tan preciso que cualquiera que vea a Laura usando el vestido de boda de Eileen, podría creer que en realidad ha sido una prenda hecha a la medida para ella. Y en cierta forma lo ha hecho, la rubia no ha parado de agradecer al equipo de costureras con ojeras tan profundas como el cabello de su prometida, su futura esposa, su Carmilla. 

 

Y ‘¡Ugh! Laura eres una cursi, aún un detalle tan tonto como las ojeras en el rostro de unas cansadas mujeres te hacen pensar en ella’

 

Laura no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado en su habitación mirando a la nada y repasando las palabras que dirá en unos minutos frente a estas personas, profesando su amor eterno a la pelinegra. Y ella sabe, lo sabe, sabe que no debería sentirse tan nerviosa por una boda que es solamente un farsa, la última parte de un gran esquema de mentiras que han tejido para hacer feliz a una cansada Lilita. No debería sentir pánico de pararse frente a Carmilla y desahogar todo su corazón porque en el fondo cada frase que ha repetido mentalmente en las últimas horas van revestidas por completo de verdad. Que no debería sentir sus manos sudorosas porque ‘actuar’ lo ha hecho mil veces antes, aunque esta vez no se compara para nada con las anteriores. 

 

Es un leve sonido en la puerta de madera lo que saca a la rubia de su ensimismamiento y cuando gira puede solo apreciar una mirada de adoración de parte del señor Hollis. _‘¿_ Así se sentirá tener un padre?’ se pregunta. 

 

“¡Oh, Laura!” Dice el Sherman caminando con sigilo hacia su hija “Te ves verdaderamente hermosa.” Prosigue tomando ambas manos de Laura entre las suyas. “Cuando vi a Eileen caminar por el pasillo con ese vestido pensé que no había manera en que otra novia pudiera verse igual de hermosa; pero verte aquí, luciendo como toda una princesa, debo aceptar que me he equivocado.”El señor Hollis lleva el reverso de una de sus manos, sin soltar las de la rubia, hasta su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas. “Te ves igual a tu madre.”

 

Antes de que la pequeña mujer pueda decir algo el hombre asiente sabiendo bien lo que va a salir de sus labios e interviene nuevamente. 

 

“Lo sé, lo sé. Déjame disfrutar de esta fantasía por hoy; después de todo, será el último día.” Explica Sherman con decepción en su cara. 

 

Laura asiente sin saber qué más puede decir que pueda hacer sentir mejor al señor Hollis, la rubia sabe que no este no es su lugar, por más que su corazón deseé con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquello sea real. Kitten y ella son solo piezas de un gran acto contratado por Sherman y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo. ‘Así es la vida’ se dice Laura como un mantra, el mismo que se ha repetido toda su vida para no ser afectada por las cosas que no puede controlar. 

 

La rubia, para entonces, ha ya soltado un par de lágrimas que de inmediato el hombre borra cuidadosamente después de sacar del bolsillo de su negro traje de etiqueta un blanco pañuelo y murmura una disculpa mezclada con un ‘Este viejo tonto’. 

 

Laura toma el pañuelo mientras se ve en el espejo de la cómoda para evitar que su maquillaje se arruine más de la cuenta y cuando intenta devolver el pedazo de tela, Sherman insiste en que se quede con él, pues ‘Estoy seguro que hoy lo necesitarás más que yo’ asegura con una sonrisa. 

 

Después de que la rubia ha retocado nuevamente su rostro, el señor Hollis le ofrece su brazo para escoltarla al altar y antes de salir la pequeña mujer toma un último y profundo respiro para darse valor a lo que viene a continuación. La rubia siente alivio llenar su cuerpo cuando su padre le da un apretón a la mano que lo toma del brazo y le da un pequeño beso en la frente para partir a su destino. ‘Sí, así se siente tener un padre’ piensa la rubia antes de continuar su camino con una enorme sonrisa. 

 

El carmesí del cielo por encima de las verdes montañas del viñedo pareciera pintado por un verdadero artista y Carmilla piensa que es como si los mismo dioses en el Olimpo se hubiesen empeñado en hacer de este día uno que jamás olvidará en su vida. Y no, no es posible que lo haga cuando está a punto de casarse con su cupcake. ‘Dios, Carmilla eres un pudín de cursilerías’ 

 

“¿Podrías dejar de mover la pierna? Me estás poniendo los nervios de punta” Exclama con exasperación LAF “No es como si Laura fuera a fugarse antes de la boda” remata con una conocedora sonrisa en los labios.

 

“No es eso lo que me preocupa.” Responde la pelinegra sin poner alto a su compulsivo e involuntario movimiento. 

 

“¡Te dije que lo tenemos todo bajo control! ¿Ok?” La pelirroja se acerca a Carmilla poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros para mirarla a los ojos “Lo único que tienes que enfocarte hoy es en Laura.” Asegura LAF con una sonrisa. 

 

Y la pelinegra puede notar que no hay burla en el gesto, muy por el contrario se ve completamente sincero ‘Sí, una verdadera amistad’ piensa Carmilla antes de sonreír de regreso. 

 

“No que te cueste mucho hacerlo”. 

 

¡Oh! ahí está la verdadera personalidad de LAF mostrándose al por mayor, la pelinegra gira los ojos pero continúa sonriendo. 

 

“¡Wow, Carmilla” 

 

La pelinegra y la pelirroja giran para ver a una abuela con lágrimas en los ojos acercarse para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Carmilla. 

 

“Abuela ¿Todo bien?” Pregunta la nieta con un poco de preocupación, la anciana parece un poco agitada y la pelinegra ofrece tomar asiento a Lilita que con un leve gesto con la mano desestima por completo. 

 

Carmilla lo único que puede sentir por esta mujer es admiración, su fortaleza a pesar de los años, su entereza a pesar de los golpes de la vida. ‘¿Será así como se siente tener una abuela?’ se pregunta. 

 

“Todo excelente, solo estamos esperando al juez para que la ceremonia comience.” Dice la abuela acariciando con sus pulgares el rostro de la peligra “Pero mírate, te ves en verdad hermosa con ese traje. ¡Laura no va a poder evitar babear por ti en el altar! No que necesite verte en este traje para hacerlo” continúa Lilita mirando con adoración a la pelinegra “O con con ropa en absoluto”. Murmura la anciana con una sonrisa complacida. 

 

La pelinegra puede sentir su rostro incendiarse de inmediato ante el comentario de la abuela y la ronda de carcajadas provenientes de LAF a su espalda parecen no ayudar en nada. 

 

“Lamento la demora, hubo incidente en la alcaldía, pero ya estoy aquí.” Una voz no tan desconocida dice interrumpiendo el momento embarazoso. 

 

Carmilla está aliviada por un instante con la intervención de la masculina voz hasta que dirige la mirada al cortés hombre ataviado con un traje marrón y un corbatín de moño color rojo encendido. 

 

“¿Pero qué demonios…?” Exclama la pelinegra.

 

“¡Ah! Usted debe ser la señorita Karnstein” Responde el hombre con un extraño acento afrancesado. 

 

“Debo ser.” Contesta Carmilla con el ceño fruncido y de inmediato llevando su mirada hasta LAF que parece actuar inocentemente.

 

“Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Jean Paul Armitage, pero puede llamarme J.P. El alcalde lamenta no poderse presentar él mismo en persona para llevar a cabo esta bella ceremonia” dice un Bookworm inmensamente seguro de sí mismo, tan seguro que la pelinegra casi olvida que es aquél temeroso hombre que siempre tartamudea cuando se dirige a ella “Al parecer mi llegada no había sido avisada con anterioridad al alcalde y ya sabe cómo pueden ser todos estos tramites burocráticos, como sea, soy el nuevo juez encargado del registro civil de Styria y conmigo aquí podemos iniciar la ceremonia en cuanto lo deseen.” Concluye el hombre 

 

“Todos los papeles se encuentran listos, señor Armitage” Se escucha una voz femenina que hace girar a todos los presentes. 

 

“¡Oiu, señorita Perry! Pase, pase.” Dice J.P. con su extraño acento francés. 

 

Carmilla mira a LAF de inmediato y lo único que puede hacer es levantar su mentón con una mano y mirarle de manera juguetona. Así que, no es la única que no puede evitar mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos por otra persona. ‘LAF jamás escuchará el final de esto’ se dice la pelinegra en su mente.

 

“Les presento a Lola Perry, mi asistente.” J.P. hace una seña a la pelirroja que tiene su cabello levantando y viste un traje sastre de color azul marino que Carmilla tiene que reconocer con honestidad resalta muy bien el propio azul de sus ojos. El hombre toma los papeles entre sus manos y se disculpa por un momento para revisarlos detenidamente. 

 

“Pueden llamarme solo Perry.” Responde la mujer extendiendo su mano para saludar primero a Lilita, después a Carmilla que lo hace con poco entusiasmo y por último a la otra pelirroja que toma su mano más tiempo de lo necesario y de inmediato se ofrece ‘voluntariamente’ a mostrarle los detalles sobre la ceremonia. 

 

“¿Nerviosa?” Pregunta la señora Morgan en cuanto el par de pelirrojas se aleja de ellas.

 

“¿Se nota mucho?” Responde Carmilla con una leve sonrisa.

 

“¡Oh, créeme! No eres ni la mitad de la pelota de nervios que era Sherman cuando se casó con Eileen.” Aclara la abuela limpiando una de las solapas del traje de su nieta “Aunque mi hija no estaba mejor. Estoy segura que Laura no debe sentirse muy diferente tampoco; después de todo, esta es una decisión para el resto de sus vidas.” Dice la abuela mirando de reojo la reacción de la pelinegra.

 

“Sí, para siempre.” Suspira Carmilla ampliamente. 

 

“¡Bien! Todo parece en orden y repito, en cuanto ustedes me lo indiquen, la ceremonia puede comenzar.” Dice J.P. con una amable sonrisa. 

 

“¿Estás lista?” 

 

“Tanto como lo puedo estar.” Asiente la pelinegra a la abuela. 

 

“¡Tengamos una boda!” Dice la abuela sonriendo. 

 

Carmilla está segura que nunca en su vida sus manos habían sudado tanto como en este preciso momento. Todo parece un alivio cuando la abuela toma una de sus manos para apretarla y mirarla a los ojos con esa mirada que dice ‘todo estará bien’ y la peligra sabe, sabe que ‘Sí, es así como se siente tener una abuela’. 

 

LAF está a su lado mirando como idiota a la pelirroja que se encuentra junto a J.P. intentando arreglar el arreglo de flores encima de la mesa central. 

 

El tiempo es nada, el tiempo es relativo, pero en este momento el tiempo es inexistente cuando Carmilla gira para ver a una Laura caminando por sobre la roja alfombra que hace un pasillo central en medio de los viñedos que les abrazan con sus matices de verde fauna. 

 

La pelinegra jamás ha sido aficionada de aquellas melosas películas románticas que muestran historias de amor que son imposibles en la vida real, esas escenas ridículas que presentan a un par de enamorados verse y todo lo que está a su alrededor se desvanece como por arte de magia, la gente que les rodea parece detener hasta su respiración inclusive y no hay nada en lo que se puedan enfocar sus sentidos que no sean uno en el otro.

 

Pero aquí está, mirando a su Cupcake con tanta adoración, con tanta admiración, con tanto amor; porque no hay otra forma de llamarlo, que no hay otra cosa en la que su mirada no pueda determinar en centrarse. Desde la manera en la que el cabello de Laura cae por sobre sus descubiertos hombros haciendo un halo que cualquier ángel del cielo envidiaría, hasta la manera en la que los avellanados ojos de la rubia parecen brillar como nunca. 

 

Sus ojos se nublan un poco y es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta que está llorando y por primera vez en su vida, Carmilla puede decir que por fin conoce lo que son las lágrimas de felicidad.

 

La pequeña mujer no se encuentra en mejor situación pero afortunadamente el pañuelo de su padre le ayuda a limpiar sus propio llanto mientras camina. La pelinegra parada frente a ella es como una ilusión en medio de un desierto, un verdadero oasis en el que la rubia quiere perderse por completo, al demonio el mundo si Laura puede prometerse amor eterno con esta mujer. 

 

En la mente de Lilita la ceremonia es casi tan bella y perfecta como el amor que se tienen sus nietas, la una por la otra. Haciendo una verdadera representación digna de sus sentimientos. 

 

Las palabras de J.P. han llegado tan fuertemente al corazón de los pocos presentes que todos tienen ahora lágrimas amenazando por brotar. La abuela no puede estar más complacida y recargando su peso en el señor Hollis, entrelaza sus brazos para ver a sus pequeñas jurarse amor eterno.

 

“Y ahora, las novias dirán sus votos” Declara J.P. seriamente. 

 

Es Carmilla la primera que toma la palabra. 

 

“Laura…” Carmilla tiene que tomar un segundo para aclarar su voz que se entrecorta al final del nombre de su futura esposa “Cupcake,” recompone de inmediato y los ojos de la rubia se abren tanto como pueden. La abuela parece dejar pasar el sobrenombre sabiendo que es la dulce manera en la que se dirigen entre ellas “En mi vida he conocido solo decepción, o era lo único que había conocido hasta aquél día que te conocí. Y aunque al principio, nos odiábamos,” dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa y todos los demás dejan escapar una risa “gracias por no rendirte conmigo, por darme el tiempo necesario y el espacio necesario en momentos que los necesitaba; gracias por estar ahí sin que tuviera que pedirlo, gracias por tomar mi mano cuando menos lo esperaba y sobre todo gracias por esa sonrisa que ilumina mis días. Es mi vida esa sonrisa” Carmilla limpia las lágrimas que vuelven a recorrer sus mejillas “En ti he encontrado todo lo que la palabra amor significa de verdad. Por eso siempre estaré agradecida, por eso jamás me cansaré, ni un solo día de mi vida dejaré de demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí.” La peligra toma la mano de la rubia “Hoy es el inicio de la mejor aventura de nuestras vidas y es un verdadero honor que hayas aceptado compartirla conmigo, como tu esposa.”

 

La rubia aprieta la mano de su futura esposa limpiando su propia cara. 

 

“Carm…” Dice Laura después de un enorme suspiro “Kitten,” asiente la mujer “La vida me ha llenado de sorpresas todo el tiempo, no puedo decir que todas han sido buenas; pero a pesar de ello, siempre soñé con terminar mi vida con alguien que me retara continuamente y día a día por ser una mejor persona; y aunque a veces me el reto es más de lo que puedo soportar” continúa la rubia soltando una leve risita que los asistentes repiten “quiero que sepas que cada parte de ti me hace querer ser una mejor persona para ti, para nosotras. Eres la mejor sorpresa que la vida me ha dado y te prometo hoy aquí que no habrá día que no destine a demostrarte todo el amor que me haces sentir y que tengo por ti, que no importa si la vida nos depara nuevos rumbos, algunos de ellos quizás con pequeños tropiezos, cuando estoy contigo me haces sentir que nada es imposible y no habrá día que no disfrute de esta nueva aventura a tu lado, como tu esposa.”

 

La sala queda en silencio ante ambas declaraciones de amor y la pareja se encuentra mirándose tan intensamente que algunos de los presentes, o todos, se sienten como interviniendo en una escena que tan íntima de la que no debieran ser testigos. 

 

Pero el momento es interrumpido cuando un ruidoso y lento aplauso se hace presente en el viñedo. 

 

Todos los asistentes, incluyendo a la feliz pareja giran para ver de donde provienen. 

 

“¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Wow! ¡Realmente son unas excelentes actrices!” Dice una pequeña rubia que se encuentra caminando hacia el altar por la misma alfombra que Laura caminó hace unos minutos. 

 

“¿Quién es usted?” Lilita es la primera en preguntar. 

 

“¡Abuela! Los años no han sido justos si ya no puedes ni reconocer a tu propia nieta”. Dice la demacrada figura en el efímero pasillo. 

 

“¿Qué es esto?” Cuestiona la abuela mirando entre la pareja de sus nietas y esta horrible visión que es la persona desconocida.

 

“Esto es otro de los intentos de mi padre por alejarme de lo que me pertenece. De lo que mi madre siempre quiso que fuera mío. Es otro de los elaborados planes de Sherman Hollis por arruinar mi vida.” Dice la mujer señalando severamente al pálido hombre que se encuentra a punto de desfallecer.

 

“¿Laura, me puedes explicar?” La anonadada anciana se dirige a Cupcake que de inmediato trata de moverse a su lado pero su acción es intervenida por la nueva mujer que de en un parpadeo se encuentra abrazando a la abuela. 

 

“Ella no es Laura, y ella,” dice señalando a Carmilla cuyo cuerpo se encuentra tan congelado como el de los demás “obviamente no es alguien con quien yo me casaría” concluye la rubia un tono de burla mientras mira de arriba a abajo a la pelinegra. 

 

“¿Qué es lo que pretende?” Exclama el señor Hollis con un hilo de voz, pero con veneno en ella. Su forma de referirse a la mujer frente a él, aún sabiendo quién es en realidad, es como si tratara de romper con todo vínculo que tiene con ella. Maldiciendo por dentro que por sus venas corra la misma sangre, porque hace muchos, muchos años que esa mujer ha dejado de ser su hija. Su Laura. 

 

“¡Oh, padre! Te he creído capaz de todo, hacer que me arresten, intentar alejarme de Danielle,” dice la mujer dirigiéndose con odio en su mirada al hombre “Pero mira que montar todo este numerito para engañar a la abuela. ¡Esto sí que jamás me lo hubiera esperado!” 

 

“¿Sherman?” Lilita mira con tristeza a su yerno, su casi hijo, eso es lo que significa Sherman Hollis en su vida, desde que su Eileen murió, y Laura desapareció, Sherman Hollis ha sido su única familia.

 

“Lilita, yo…”

 

“Abuela, no lo escuches.” Dice la mujer atrayendo el rostro de la anciana hacia ella con una mano sobre su mejilla, movimiento que en un segundo la abuela rechaza retirando su cara de ella “Te necesito, abuela. Necesito lo que me pertenece de la Finca Hollis. Mi vida corre riesgo y sé que a mi padre eso no le importa, abuela, pero sé que a ti sí. Sé que tu eres a la única que le importo.” 

 

Lilita Morgan ha tenido el corazón roto un sin fin de veces antes en su vida, cuando su amado esposo murió repentinamente, cuando su querida hija partió de este mundo de la misma manera en aquél trágico accidente, cuando su nieta perdió el camino y se convirtió en un ser que no reconoció como parte de ella. ‘Una vez más es demasiado’ se dice la abuela para sí. 

 

“¡Alto ahí!” Grita una alta pelirroja con apresurado paso hacia el altar. 

 

La mujer es seguida por un hombre que iguala su altura como si de un pequeño cachorro se tratara. 

 

“¡Janae Bauman, quedas arrestada por falsificación de documentos, fraude y usurpación de identidad!” Expresa la mujer mientras muestra una placa con una mano sosteniendo con la otra un arma que apunta a la rubia junto a la abuela.

 

La mujer suelta a su abuela y por un momento intenta ponerla como escudo frente al arma, pero de inmediato Carmilla interviene tomando a la abuela entre sus brazos. Es el punto en el que la alta policía aprovecha para detener a la mujer y esposar sus manos por la espalda.

 

“¡Abuela! No escuches nada de lo que dicen, todos son mentiras, perdí mi vuelo y cuando llegué a Styria lo único de lo que hablaba la gente era de esta boda, entonces supe que mi padre tenía que estar detrás de todo esto y que yo…”

 

“¡Basta!” Grita la anciana con una entrecortada voz “La única nieta que conozco es mi Laura,” dice mirando a Cupcake a los ojos y en un suspiro, la rubia correo a sus brazos para sostenerla entre ella y la pelinegra. 

 

“¡No, abuela, soy yo, soy Laura, mírame!” Responde la mujer manoteando “Soy la hija de tu hija Eileen y ese hombre” vocifera en desesperación. 

 

“Yo no tengo otra hija que esta Laura.” Contesta Sherman acercándose a las tres mujeres en el altar. “Uh, bueno, sí. Carmilla es como una segunda hija para mí, pero nada más.” 

 

La pelinegra no puede evitar girar los ojos ante la aseveración del hombre ‘No es el momento para sentimentalismos’ piensa, aunque masculla un ‘Gracias’.

 

“Tienes mucho que responder ante la justicia. Hay órdenes en tu contra en varios países. ¡Así que camina!” Exclama la pelirroja empujando con su cuerpo a la rubia que intenta seguir hablando y forcejeando con ella. 

 

“Uh, lamentamos la interrupción, Janae Bauman, siempre usa este modus operando,” Por fin interviene el alto policía, que se sonroja cuando LAF le corrige diciendo que el término correcto es ‘Operandi’ “Eh, ¡Eso! Busca familias adineradas para hacerse pasar por algún familiar y despojarlos de sus posesiones” el hombre se rasca la nuca penosamente“Pues creo que pueden seguir con lo que estaban… ya saben… eh… nosotros nos haremos cargo. Felicidades, por cierto.” dice sonriendo a la pareja mientras chasquea con boca y pretende hacer una pistola con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que les guiñe. 

 

La abuela sigue temblando entre los brazos de sus nietas y es Carmilla la primera que se separa de ellas. 

 

“Denme un momento.” Y antes de que Lilita o Laura puedan contestar camina hacia la patrulla donde se encuentra una exaltada rubia. 

 

La policía le pregunta si está segura cuando la pelinegra le hace saber su intención de hablar con la mujer y Carmilla contesta fríamente que sí. 

 

La rubia sigue viendo con vehemencia a la pelinegra que se asoma a la altura de la ventanilla. 

 

“¿Vienes a regodearte de haber engañado a una anciana? ¿O a reírte porque mi familia nuevamente me ha dado la espalda y las ha escogido a ustedes? ¡Unas viles farsantes!” Brama la mujer.

 

“Nada de eso. Vine a decirte que te lo siento.” Dice la pelinegra con una calmada voz.

 

“¿Qué?”

 

“Lamento que jamás hayas podido ver todo el amor incondicional que esas dos personas te han tenido; porque por más que no lo creas, tu padre te amaba mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Ambos te aman tanto que te dieron múltiples oportunidades por que te dieras cuenta de cuánto les hacías falta en su vida, cuánto te querían en ella y que harían lo que fuera para ayudarte y verte feliz.” Carmilla voltea hacia el lejano altar y puede ver a Sherman abrazando a Lilita y a Laura aún “Esas dos, tres, personas que ves allá me han enseñado en tan solo unos días lo que una verdadera familia significa; el amor, el apoyo y la protección que una familia de verdad es.” La pelinegra mira severamente a la mujer que se ríe venenosamente “Y esto es lo último que te diré, si alguna vez te atreves a regresar, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por proteger a mi familia. Si hay un solo minuto en que se te ocurra volver a perturbar la paz de alguno de ellos desearás haber tomado aquél vuelo y muerto con la tranquilidad que yo no te daré.”

 

“¡Me estás amenazando!” 

 

“Es una advertencia nada más.”

 

“¡Todo esto me pertenece! Ellos no pueden hacer como que no existo.”

 

“Esto es todo lo que tengo, pero si hace que te vayas de aquí no tengo reparo en dártelo y que jamás vuelvas a poner un pie cerca de Lilita o de Sherman.” Dice Carmilla tomando un sobre blanco de su bolsillo interior en su saco. 

 

El mismo sobre que hace unas semanas el mismo señor Vordenberg le había dado como ‘pago’ por si no deseaba quedarse con el escuadrón y la pelinegra piensa en lo irónico que es la vida, pues de aquél dinero no pudo tomar ni un solo billete. Pero si perderlo significa proteger a aquél par que solo ha tenido amor para Cupcake y ella, lo puede dejar ir sin titubear ni por un segundo. 

 

La mujer abre los ojos cuando ve la cantidad de dinero que hay en el sobre y asiente lentamente sin apartar su vida de los billetes. Carmilla siente enojo que sea tan fácil para esta mujer olvidarse de su familia, su amorosa familia, por tan solo unos cuantos papeles sin verdadero valor más que el monetario. Igual, la peligra lo arroja a su regazo y le da la indicación a la alta pelirroja y al pastel de carne para que se lleven a la mujer lejos de ahí; no sin antes murmurar ‘Amazona’ y sonreír un poco cuando la policía masculla un ‘Vampira’ de regreso.

 

Es cuando la pelinegra está a mitad del pasillo que ve a la abuela caminar del brazo de Sherman en su dirección. 

 

“Abuela…”

 

“Necesito hablar con esa criminal.” Dice la abuela con determinación. Y como es usual, lo que Limita Morgan dice, se hace. Carmilla asiente a mirando al señor Hollis que asiente con tristeza en sus ojos. 

 

Cuando la anciana llega hasta la patrulla, Sherman pide a los oficiales un momento y dubitativamente los dos caminan con él para darle espacio a Lilita. 

 

“¿A qué has venido?” 

 

La mujer dentro del auto no mira a la anciana. 

 

“¡Mírame, Laura!” 

 

El uso de su nombre llama su atención y la rubia mira a su abuela a los ojos por primera vez. Por primera vez desde que abandonó a su familia por drogas y una vida en la calle, lejos de su hogar. 

 

“Necesito dinero. Debo algunas cuentas y gente que no quieres saber están detrás de mi cabeza.”

 

“¿Cuánto?” 

 

“Millones.” Murmura la mujer.

 

“Búscalos mañana mismo con el señor Clark. Mi abogado te dará lo que te pertenece de esta familia.” Dice la abuela con una fría mirada. 

 

La rubia mira con admiración a la anciana. 

 

“Pero después de eso, no quiero volverte a ver. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros, ni a tu padre, ni a ese par que bajo ninguna circunstancia ha pedido la cantidad que tú para hacerme feliz por unos días. Después de eso, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, no volverás a causarnos este dolor nunca más.” La abuela mira el sobre en las piernas de la mujer “Si veniste por lo que ‘te pertenece’ eso mismo obtendrás, pero esto no es tuyo,” dice Lilita tomando el sobre “Si no pude salvarte a ti, si no pude protegerte como querías, haré todo lo que esté mis manos para proteger a mis dos nietas.” Explica la abuela con lágrimas en los ojos antes de darle la espalda a la mujer que jamás podría ser su nieta. 

 

La mujer siente la necesidad de asentir aunque la abuela ni siquiera esté mirándola ahora. “Gracias, abuela” decide decir antes de que Lilita esté lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance.

 

“Tú no eres mi nieta.” Finaliza la abuela. 

 

Los oficiales se despiden de la pareja antes de continuar con su camino. 

 

“¿Lo sabías?” Camino de regreso al altar pregunta con una leve voz el señor Hollis.

 

“Lo sospechaba.” Murmura Lilita.

 

“¿Se los dirás?” Pregunta con preocupación Sherman.

 

“Jamás” Con voz entrecortada responde la abuela “Ellas son mis nietas y jamás deben saberlo. Eso no cambiará”

 

“¿Y si decide regresar?” 

 

“No lo hará. Le he dado suficiente dinero como para que pueda comprarse la vida que quiere lejos de nosotros y no volver nunca más”.

 

El señor Hollis detiene sus pasos. 

 

“¡Lilita! ¿Pero cómo?”

 

“El dinero de los nuevos inversionistas, es todo suyo. Ya encontraremos la forma de recuperarnos Sherman, siempre la hemos encontrado.” Dice la abuela palmeando el antebrazo de su yerno y casi arrastrándolo con ella. Lo que Lilita Morgan dice, se hace. 

 

Tras recuperarse un poco de todo el sobresalto, la ceremonia prosigue y cuando Laura y Carmilla dicen sus ‘aceptos’ los asistentes cierran con un gran aplauso y más lágrimas; las de la abuela quizás no por las mismas razones que las de los demás. 

 

Unas horas después la abuela se encuentra en la misma entrada de la casa en la que dio la bienvenida a este amoroso par de mujeres que no le han entregado más que paz y felicidad en sus últimos días. Las mujeres se han despedido de todos ya, quedando solo la abuela y Sherman por decir ‘adiós’. 

 

“No olviden escribirme” Dice la abuela no pudiendo detener el temblor en su voz.

 

“Nunca, abuela.” Responde Laura tampoco conteniendo la emoción en su tono y arrojándose a los brazos de la anciana que la sostiene entre los suyos.

 

Carmilla está intercambiando unas palabras con el señor Hollis a un lado de ellas, algunas de las que la abuela logra escuchar como ‘Espero tener noticias de ustedes pronto’ y ‘Yo también necesito nietos’. A lo que de inmediato Laura suelta a la abuela para ir a regañar a su papá. 

 

La pelinegra se para frente a Lilita con preocupación en su mirada.

 

“¿Vas a darme un abrazo o no?” 

 

“¡Abuela!” Dice Carmilla antes de abrazar a la anciana con todas sus fuerzas y recargar su mejilla sobre su hombro como una niña indefensa. 

 

“Ya, ya, que esto no es un adiós definitivo y me haces creer que pronto moriré y no volveré a verlas” dice la abuela acariciando la negra cabellera de su nieta.

 

“Abuela, no digas eso,” Dice la pelinegra levantando su rostro para mirar a Lilita a los ojos una vez más “Volveremos.”

 

“Lo sé, hija. Lo sé.” Contesta la abuela que no parece creer en sus propias palabras “Pero lo que quiero que me prometas por ahora es que cuidarás de tu Cupcake con todo el amor que le tienes.” Carmilla asiente “Y que jamás olvidarás que somos tu familia” concluye la anciana entre sollozos. 

 

“Jamás, abuela.” Exclama con completa sinceridad viendo a los ojos a la mujer frente de ella para hacerle saber que sus palabras son ciertas abrazándola de nuevo.

 

Las parejas se despiden por última vez y los ancianos esperan unos minutos más en el pórtico para ver el auto alejarse de su vista.

 

“Las volveremos a ver.” Dice el señor Hollis con una esperanza en su voz que no sabe si es para reconfortar a su suegra o a él mismo. 

 

“No cuento con ello.” Responde Lilita con determinación.

 

“¿Por qué no decirles?” Pregunta Sherman después de unos minutos cuando el vehículo ya no es visible y se han quedado solos nuevamente.

 

“¿Y arruinar a las únicas personas que nos han dado tanta felicidad en estos últimos años? No, Sherman. Que no me vean caída. Muerta por dentro, pero de pie. Como un árbol.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! ¿No se los dije? Wow. Hubo de todo ¿No?
> 
> En fin... no quiero dejarlos con un sentimiento de tristeza, así que les diré que tengo preparado un capítulo más pero sólo será epílogo de esta historia. (Aún no sé en cuánto tiempo porque lo estoy puliendo)
> 
> Nuevamente mil gracias, Creampuffs. 
> 
> PD. La última frase de Lilita "Que no me vean caída. Muerta por dentro, pero de pie. Como un árbol.” Es en realidad una cita original de la obra y creo que retrata muy bien la entereza del personaje de la abuela; y aunque esta fue una adaptación libre, quería retomarla. (Porque además es mi favorota de toda la obra =) )


	16. Epílogo: El resto de sus vidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Buscabas algo?” Pregunta Laura con una inocencia fingida.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hhhm-umm. Pero, ¡Hey!, no me quejo con lo que encontré” Responde la pelinegra rodeando la pequeña cintura de la mujer que suelta un pequeño chillido entre risas cuando siente el frío de las puntas de los largos dedos de Carmilla sobre su piel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esto es todo Creampuffs! 
> 
> Con este capítulo terminamos esta historia. 
> 
> 7,000 palabras. Disfruten y no se pierdan la nota al final. 
> 
> PD. No olviden dejar comentarios al final :)
> 
>  
> 
> Xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie

 

 

_“Diez”_

 

La frialdad del lodo debajo de las plantas de sus pies es uno de los más grandes placeres a sentir durante la temporada de lluvias. 

 

_“Nueve”_

 

El olor de la tierra húmeda emergiendo por todos lados invade por completo su nariz, haciéndole saber que se avecina pronto la fecha de la colecta. Su favorita.

 

_“Ocho”_

 

Las pequeñas gotas remanentes resonando el tradicional ‘plop’ a su alrededor se ha convertido en una de sus melodías favoritas. 

 

_“Siete”_

 

El vaho de su calor interno haciendo contraste con la frescura del ambiente que le rodea le hace erizar la piel en una confortable sensación. 

 

_“Seis”_

 

La limitada luz que se refleja en sus ojos cerrados a través de sus párpados cerrados le recuerda que siempre después de cada tormenta, no importa cuánto tiempo después, siempre, el sol se encarga de arropar esas colinas como una cálida cobija. 

 

_“Cinco”_

 

La humedad de las hojas de parra entre sus manos le hacen pensar en los ciclos que la envuelven, que de la tierra vienen y que de alguna manera la vida siempre encuentra su camino. 

 

_“Cuatro”_

 

El fresco aire que recorre su piel le rectifica entre susurros que éste es su lugar y que éste es su ahora. Que ésta es su realidad.

 

_“Tres”_

 

Una mezcla de dulce y acidez en el aire le hace sonreír inconscientemente. Le conoce tanto, tan bien ahora. 

 

_“Dos”_

 

El estallido una pequeña risita no muy lejos de ella es música para sus oídos. Solo una parte de la mejor sinfonía de la que sus sentidos han sido testigos.

 

_“Uno”_

 

La brillante luz del atardecer le impacta en el segundo inmediato que sus ojos se abren haciendo su vista invertir otros más en ajustarse al nuevo entorno en que se encuentra. 

 

“¡Lista o no allá voy!” Grita la peligra mujer poniendo ambas manos alrededor de su boca para hacer su voz crecer entre los campos. 

 

Carmilla camina entre las parras de los viñedos lentamente, como si de un gran felino no queriendo despertar sospechas de su presa se tratara. Dando lentos pasos, para mantenerse estable entre el lodo y evitar caerse, se mueve agraciadamente por los pasillo cortando camino en medio de algunos de ellos. 

 

Un movimiento en la comisura de su ojo derecho capta su atención y gira de inmediato en un rápido desplazamiento que le hace chocar contra otro cuerpo. 

 

“¡Hey!”

 

“¡Hey!” Carmilla no puede evitar la sonrisa que le aparece en el rostro cada vez que tiene frente a ella a la rubia. Esa que reserva solo para ella. 

 

“¿Buscabas algo?” Pregunta Laura con una inocencia fingida. 

  
“Hhhm-umm. Pero, ¡Hey!, no me quejo con lo que encontré” Responde la pelinegra rodeando la pequeña cintura de la mujer que suelta un pequeño chillido entre risas cuando siente el frío de las puntas de los largos dedos de Carmilla sobre su piel. 

 

“¡Ah! Así que soy un buen premio de consolación” Bromea la rubia mientras se abraza al cuello de la mujer que la sostiene. 

 

“El mejor de todos” Dice la peligra antes de ir tras los labios de su esposa. 

 

Esposa. Después de tantos años Carmilla no puede dejar de pensar lo bien que se siente decir eso. Su esposa. Tan suya como la pelinegra lo es de Laura. 

 

Lo que había iniciado como un pequeño e inocente beso, se ha convertido ahora en un arranque apasionado; un duelo de ambas mujeres por mantener el poder de los movimientos entre ellas. Tanto Laura como Carmilla quieren demostrarle a la otra lo que su amor significa; no es que no haya momento en que no lo hagan, pero para ambas mujeres no perderán la menor oportunidad para hacerlo. Nunca. 

 

“¡Yuuuuuuuuk!” Exclama una pequeña vocecita interrumpiendo el agitado beso. 

 

Carmilla no suelta a Laura pero detiene el beso de inmediato posando su frente contra la de su esposa. Laura hace lo mismo con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa, esa que le da vida a la pelinegra cada vez que la ve en su rostro. 

 

“¡Oh! Tú también quieres besos” Carmilla suelta repentinamente a Laura para levantar entre sus brazos a una diminuta niña con largos caireles color marrón que se encuentra junto a ellas y atacarla con besos por toda la cara. La niña ríe intentando defenderse del embate de su madre. 

 

Madre. Para Carmilla es tan nueva esa palabra como si de un concepto desconocido se tratara, por supuesto que nada que tenga que ver con el desprecio de la mujer que biológicamente le dio vida. No, aprender a ser madre le ha costado tantos años y al mismo tiempo ha sido tan fácil como cuando tuvo a ese pequeño ser entre sus manos; que tener una basta noción de lo que ser madre evoca no puede tener un solo significado. Pero la manera en la que se siente, esa, esa jamás podrá ser superada por ninguna otra palabra dicha. 

 

Laura mira maravillada a las dos mujeres que más felicidad le han dado en la vida y no puede evitar reír ante las tontas acciones de su esposa con su hija. Carmilla puede ser tan indiferente ante los demás, ir por la vida con tanta seguridad y principalmente, intimidando a cuanta persona se le pone en frente; pero se permite ser ella, la verdadera ella siempre frente a Laura y su hija. 

 

_Laura jamás ha estado tan nerviosa como este día, quizás el día de su boda; pero sin menospreciar esa ocasión, ésta decisión tiene un significado especial. La rubia ha caminado en círculos en la habitación que se encuentra por más de media hora esperando que su esposa regrese de uno de sus viajes._

 

_Laura sabe lo cansada que Carmilla suele regresar de cada uno de ellos, física y mentalmente pero la rubia no puede aguantar más, no puede seguir manteniendo todo esto en secreto; necesita decírselo a su esposa y solo esperar, rogando en su interior, que lo reciba de la mejor manera._

 

_La pelinegra apenas está despojándose de su abrigo cuando Laura suelta la bomba._

 

_“Quiero tener hijos”_

 

_Mucho para aguantar un segundo más sin que esas palabras dejen su boca._

 

_Al instante que la frase retumba en sus oídos la prenda de vestir cae de las manos de la pelinegra, casi como lo hace su quijada._

 

_“Lo sé, sé que es repentino, sé que jamás lo hemos hablado antes; sé que es una decisión muy importante. Pero también sé que podemos hacerlo, quiero hacerlo y quiero que tú estés conmigo en todo el camino que tengamos que recorrer para hacerlo realidad”_

 

_Carmilla mira a su estresada esposa y su sorpresa se convierte en comprensión. En un santiamén la pelinegra se acerca a Laura para tomar sus sudorosas manos entre las suyas y hacer que su vista clavada en el suelo se dirija a ella tras un pequeño apretón para llamar su atención._

 

_Laura está casi al borde del llanto. Y no, Carmilla jamás dejará que esas lágrimas caigan a no ser que sean de alegría._

 

_“No quisiera hacer esto con nadie más”Responde la pelinegra con una sonrisa antes de besarla._

 

_De inmediato sus palabras hacen a su esposa copiar su gesto y las lágrimas que al final logran escapar de sus ojos son, en efecto, de alegría._

 

Cuando la niña suplica por respirar entre risas, Carmilla detiene la sesión de besos antes de poner a la niña cuidadosamente en el piso. 

 

“¡Gané! ¡Te encontré y he ganado!” Grita Carmilla levantando los brazos al aire con los puños cerrados en victoria. Sí, esa es su esposa, la dork de su esposa, piensa Laura y su sonrisa se hace más grande. 

 

“¡No es justo! Solo me encontraste porque habías tardado mucho y vine a ver por qué” Contesta la niña haciendo el puchero más grande de la tierra. Labio inferior sobresaliendo de su boca, brazos cruzados al frente y una pequeña patadita al suelo. 

 

Carmilla ha visto muchas veces ese mismo gesto en su esposa cuando la peligra le niega algo; lo que generalmente solo suele durar unos segundos antes de que la mujer se rinda ante los deseos de la rubia. O mejor dicho, de ambas. 

 

La pelinegra suelta un hondo suspiro porque ya desde ese momento sabe que ha sido derrotada una vez más. 

 

“Bieeeen. ¿Una ronda más?” Pregunta Carmilla poniéndose al nivel de su hija que en abrir y cerrar de ojos vuelve a tener una sonrisa en su rostro y se avienta a los brazos de su madre. Y sí, la peligra sabe que hará cualquier cosa por poner eliminar cualquier rastro de tristeza en la cara de las pequeñas dueñas de su vida. 

 

Laura también lo sabe. 

 

El repiqueteo de una campana llama la atención de las tres y la pequeña salta de los brazos de su madre para moverse a pasos apresurados hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido; no sin antes gritar un ‘¡Carrera!’ como reto a sus madres. 

 

Carmilla ve con aprehensión los rápidos movimientos de la niña y Laura pone una de sus manos en su hombro para reconfortarla. No es la primera vez que la pelinegra muestra su miedo porque su pequeño retoño se lastime, sobretodo con esa tendencia de sus amores por chocar contra todo y caer ante el más mínimo torpe movimiento. 

 

“Es hora de la cena” Dice Laura llamando su atención. 

 

La pelinegra se levanta nuevamente para besar a su esposa cuando ve a la pequeña llegar a salvo a la terraza de la casa. Si hay algo de lo que jamás llegará a cansarse es tener los labios de la rubia entre los suyos. 

 

“Podríamos adelantar el postre” Sugiere Carmilla con su muy acostumbrada mirada seductora y la rubia no puede evitar lo frágil que se sienten sus rodillas ante ella. Aunque en realidad, no es necesario el gesto para que su esposa la haga sentir mariposas en el estómago aún con todos los años que ya han pasado juntas. 

 

“Mmm. Tengo una mejor idea para eso, pero después de la cena” Laura corresponde el beso pero lo detiene antes de que se vuelva una situación comprometedora.

 

A pesar de no querer separarse de su esposa, Carmilla lo hace lentamente antes de contestar a su propuesta. 

 

“Adelántate. Yo aún necesito encontrar mis botas y en seguida voy a la casa” 

 

En cuanto Laura se gira para encaminarse hacia la casa, la pelinegra aprovecha para darle una pequeña palmada en el trasero a lo que su esposa grita en sorpresa.

 

“No tardes” Responde la rubia al gesto guiñando un ojo a su esposa. 

 

Nunca, piensa Carmilla mientras ve a su cupcake caminar con un movimiento de cadera extra que la pelinegra está segura su esposa hace solo para embrujarla un poco más. Funciona por completo.

 

Carmilla limpia sus manos en sus jeans desgastados y camina hasta el viejo árbol al inicio del viñedo donde ha dejado sus viejas botas de la suerte que ahora viste solo cuando se encuentra en casa. 

 

Casa. Carmilla jamás pensó que algún día podría llamar a un solo lugar suyo; mucho menos, que algún día tendría un espacio que pudiese brindarle todo lo que esa idea significa. Pero la pelinegra está segura que ello tiene más que ver con el hecho de las personas que le rodean, mucho más de lo que físicamente representa. 

 

Lo sabe, cuando después de limpiar sus pies y ponerse los viejos zapatos se recarga un minuto sobre el tronco de ese árbol para ver a lo lejos a Laura cargar entre sus brazos a su hija. 

 

_Es ahora Carmilla la que no puede con la ansiedad que le recorre el cuerpo e intenta expulsarla con el constante movimiento de su pierna izquierda._

 

_Es ahora Laura la que pone su mano sobre la rodilla de la pelinegra para detener la actividad y resarcir a su esposa._

 

_Después de hablar al respecto, ambas mujeres decidieron que su mejor opción sería la adopción, por más que el sueño de tener una pequeña Laura o una pequeña Carmilla corriendo alrededor de ellas es atractivo; las dos prefieren darle la oportunidad de una familia a uno de esos pequeños e indefensos seres que no merecen más que una vida llena de amor. Y lo saben, ambas saben que una familia no proviene de compartir la sangre, sino del cariño y protección que hay entre las personas que la conforman._

 

_“Laura, Carmilla; pasen por favor”_

 

_Es la señorita Ouaknine, sucesora de la señora Jordan en el hospicio donde Laura creció, la encargada de llevarlas hasta los pasillos del inmueble._

 

_“El señor Vordenberg me ha puesto al tanto en todo, así que el papeleo no será ningún problema. Ha sido una verdadera bendición que su solicitud llegara en este momento; hace apenas unas semanas hemos recibido una pequeña de apenas ocho meses. La policía la ha encontrado abandonada en un apartamento después de que los vecinos llamaron a emergencias al escuchar su llanto. Al parecer llevaba días ahí, sin comer y sin vigilancia. No hay rastro de sus padres, no hay registro de su nacimiento, lo más probable es que haya nacido en casa”_

 

_La señorita Ouaknine abre la puerta de una pequeña habitación y el corazón de Carmilla lo sabe inmediato, sabe que la pequeña morena recargada en los frágiles barrotes de la blanca cuna balbuceando sin cesar tiernos ‘glu,glu,glu’s’ es su hija._

 

Cuatro años han pasado ya desde que la pequeña llegó a sus vidas y ni un solo día, ni Carmilla, ni Laura se han arrepentido de la decisión. 

 

“Es difícil verle crecer ¿No?” 

 

Carmilla salta un poco cuando escucha la grave voz a un lado de ella. Con una tímida sonrisa, que el hombre regresa, asiente mirando de nuevo a los amores de su vida. 

 

“Y no sabrás lo duro que será cuando comience a pedir permiso para salir a romper corazones” Bromea Sherman dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro.

 

La pelinegra no puede evitar el gruñido que sale de su garganta y el hombre se ríe a carcajadas ante la reacción. 

 

“Yo no reaccioné mejor que tú, pero para eso estamos los viejos; para que ustedes jamás cometan nuestros errores. Ama y cuida a esa niña sin empujarla a alejarse de ti”

 

La tristeza en el tono de voz del señor Hollis le recuerda a Carmilla la historia que comparten juntos. Viendo la línea recta que los labios de la pelinegra forman en respuesta el hombre continúa.

 

“No me malentiendas, no cambiaría a mi Laura y ni a ti por nada del mundo” El hombre abraza a Carmilla dando un pequeño beso a un lado de su cabeza.“Quizás habré perdido una hija, pero la vida me recompensó con dos en consecuencia. Es un trato que firmaría cualquier día”

 

El señor Hollis jala a la pelinegra para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa pero a medio camino Carmilla lo detiene para abrazarlo fuertemente. 

 

“Vamos, vamos. Que no queremos hacer esperar más a la familia” Dice Sherman con unas palmaditas en la espalda de la mujer “Aunque estoy seguro que no nos salvaremos de un buen regaño” El hombre concluye con una risa que Carmilla imita. 

 

Sherman Hollis es un hombre muy sabio, por los años y las experiencias en su vida ha aprendido muchas cosas; una de las más importantes es jamás llegar tarde a la cena. Tal como lo predijo esa misma sabiduría, la pelinegra y el señor Hollis son recibidos con un regaño. 

 

“¡Ya era hora! ¿Pero dónde andaban ustedes? La comida está a punto de enfriarse ¡Siéntense ya!”

 

Entre toda esa riqueza de conocimientos que posee Sherman Hollis, la que ocupa la primera posición es nunca poner resistencia a las órdenes de Lilita Morgan. 

 

_El señor Vordenberg se encuentra sentado en su característica silla en el pórtico de la casa cuando la camioneta de la pareja se estaciona en la entrada._

 

_Es la rubia la primera en descender del vehículo y rápidamente le da un abrazo al hombre que la recibe con los brazos abiertos._

 

_“Cupcake, Cupcake. Tranquila” Dice el hombre cuando siente las lágrimas de la mujer sobre su hombro._

 

_Cornelious Vordenberg sabe lo difícil que son algunas de las misiones para la rubia; por eso siempre que espera su regreso hace que Dean haga sus horneadas delicias para reconfortarla._

 

_Una agotada Laura es llevada en brazos por Zeta hasta su recámara y aunque Kitten quiera hacer algo al respecto, sabe que lo mejor es que la rubia descanse para sacar toda agitación mental._

 

_“Ellos estarán bien ¿Verdad?” Pregunta Carmilla en cuanto toma asiento junto al señor Vordenberg que no ha abandonado su lugar._

 

_“Vivirán su vida con más tranquilidad gracias a ustedes, sí.”_

 

_El señor Vordenberg mira al cielo con tal pasividad que la pelinegra quiere gritarle por ello._

 

_“¿Es así de difícil siempre?”_

 

_“Siempre es difícil alejarte a alguien que amas, siempre es difícil alejarse de tu familia.”_

 

_Kitten no sabe qué mas puede decir, es cierto que en los últimos días ha sentido el amor de una familia que jamás había tenido antes, pero esa familia no es suya._

 

_“Ellos no…”_

 

_“Es mi turno de preguntar,” Dice el señor Vordenberg poniendo un alto a las palabras de la pelinegra “¿Se siente bien?”_

 

_“¿Ayudar a otros? Supongo.” Responde Kitten encogiendo los hombros en un todo un tanto relajado, o al menos quiere aparentar que así se siente._

 

_“No. Tener a alguien que te importe tanto como no querer irte de su lado jamás.”_

 

_“Teníamos qué, para eso nos contrató el señor Hollis.”_

 

_“No hablaba de ellos.”_

 

_La mujer sabe muy bien a lo que se refiere el señor Vordenberg. Cupcake._

 

_“No sé a donde nos llevará todo esto.” La pelinegra masculla las palabras._

_“Yo sí,” Exclama de inmediato el señor Vordenberg con una sonrisa en los labios “ A su verdadero destino, a dónde pertenecen. De regreso a la familia que se han ganado.”_

 

_“Ella no es Laura, yo no soy Carmilla.”_

 

_“¿En verdad es tan importante el nombre?” El hombre mira por primera vez a Kitten “¿Amarías más a Cupcake si su verdadero nombre fuese Laura? ¿Crees que ella te amaría más si tu nombre fuese Carmilla?”_

 

_La pelinegra no puede contestar esa pregunta. Ninguna de ellas._

 

_“Te enamoraste de ella por quien es, se enamoró de ti por quien eres y ese par de viejos las aman por los días de amor y alegrías que les entregaron. Un nombre no dicta lo digna que eres del amor que los demás te demuestran.”_

 

_Las palabras del señor Vordenberg golpean profundamente a kitten. No, un nombre no importa._

 

_“Así que creo que ya tienes tu respuesta, Kitten, o mejor dicho, Carmilla. Ellos estarán bien porque ustedes estarán ahí para ellos.”_

 

Carmilla toma asiento junto a su esposa mientras los platos comienzan a recorrer la mesa. 

 

“¡Hey!” 

 

“¡Hey!” Responde Laura tomando la cara de su esposa entre sus manos atrayéndola para darle un pequeño beso de bienvenida. 

 

“¡Ugh! Se acaban de ver hace cinco minutos” El tierno gesto es interrumpido por una extraña voz proveniente del asiento frente a la pareja. 

 

La pelinegra sigue besando a su esposa brevemente y mira a su hija lo suficientemente distraída como para poner atención al breve movimiento que su dedo medio hace como respuesta a la burla. 

 

“Siempre desbordando clase.” Contesta la pelirroja. 

 

“¿De qué nos perdimos?” Cuestiona la alta policía mientras su compañero, de trabajo y vida, entra detrás de ella como el cachorrito enamorado que es. 

 

“Nada nuevo, Laura y Carmilla succionando sus caras en plena mesa” 

 

“¡Oh, dios! ¿No pueden esperar al menos a que todos terminemos de comer?” Pregunta la alta mujer poniendo el gran plato con puré de papas al centro de la mesa antes de sentarse “No, esperen, creo que eso saldría peor.”

 

“¡Ah, claro! Como si tú y el cachorro se comportaran mejor.” Provoca Carmilla a la mujer que de inmediato siente sus mejillas pintarse de rojo. 

 

“Oh, oh, oh. ¡Ahí nos tiene D-Bear!” Grita el alto hombre obteniendo una carcajada de todos en la mesa.

  
“Basta, basta de tanta charla. Lilita y yo no nos esmeramos tanto en la cocina como para que la cena se arruine.” La pelirroja de rizos aplaude poniendo orden en la mesa mientras mira en complicidad a su pareja que se levanta de su asiento tomando una copa para golpearla delicadamente con un cuchillo y atraer la atención de todos.

 

“Antes de iniciar, queremos compartir algo; seré breve porque sé que todos tenemos hambre” La pelirroja toma la mano de la pelirroja de rizos para besarla antes de mostrarla al centro de la mesa “¡Anoche Perry dijo que sí!”

 

La mesa de inmediato estalla en aplausos y gritos de emoción. Laura se levanta de inmediato para felicitar a la pareja y Sherman es el primero en levantar su copa e invitar a todos a hacer un brindis por la felicidad de las pelirrojas. 

 

_“Los voy a extrañar a todos ¿Sabes?” Cupcake y Kitten se encuentran recostadas en el cuarto de la pelinegra, la rubia tiene su cabeza encima del pecho de Kitten mientras ésta juega con su cabellera._

 

_“Lo sé, pero vendremos a visitarlos y el mismo señor Vordenberg dijo que habrá algunas misiones en las que podremos participar aún” Responde la pelinegra dándole un pequeño beso en la frente._

 

_“Es solo que ellos siempre han sido mi familia”_

 

_“Y siempre lo serán, cupcake” Kitten levanta el rostro de la rubia para besarla. El beso se convierte cada vez más apasionado y las manos de ambas mujeres comienzan a recorrer sus cuerpos._

 

_“¡Estamos todos listos!” LAF abre la puerta con tanta rapidez que Cupcake termina golpeando a la peligra cuando intenta sacar su mano de los pantalones de la pelinegra. Estúpidos y apretados pantalones de cuero. “¡Aaaaaarrrrgghhh, Mis ojooooooos!” De inmediato la pelirroja pone ambas manos encima de sus ojos como si de algo tóxico se tratara la escena._

 

_“Bueno eso y más te mereces” Responde Carmilla sobando la parte inferior de su quijada dónde está segura pronto habrá un gran moretón multicolores. “Creí que después de tantas veces ya habrías aprendido a tocar.”Jadea la peligra girando los ojos cuando ve a Laura sonrojada._

 

_“Cinco minutos, abajo, todo está listo.” Apresura las palabras LAF saliendo del cuarto casi chocando con la puerta pues no ha quitado las manos de su rostro._

 

_“Uh, es mejor que bajemos de inmediato; no quiero ni imaginar qué será lo que LAF les diga a los demás.” Dice la pequeña rubia intentando levantarse de la cama._

 

_“Pero dijo cinco minutos.” Gimotea Carmilla tomando a Laura de una mano y con un rápido movimiento se posa encima de ella poniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza._

 

_La rubia se derrite en el momento en que los ojos seductores de la pelinegra se centran en sus labios y lentamente se acerca para comenzarla a besar. Laura devuelve el gesto de manera automática._

 

_“¡Es hora!” Se escucha la voz de T.A. mientras golpea con tanta fuerza que hace a la rubia aventar a la pelinegra lejos de ella._

 

_“¡Ugh! Juro por Dios que los odio tanto” Masculla Carmilla mientras mira el techo del cuarto. Aunque sabe que no está ni cerca de la verdad._

 

_Ambas mujeres bajan las escaleras y se dirigen afuera de la casa tomadas de la mano._

 

_“¿Pero qué es esto?” Pregunta la pelinegra levantando una de sus perfectas cejas en cuanto llegan a la puerta principal._

 

_“La mudanza.” Responde Zeta pasando a un lado de ella con una caja llena de balones y banderines deportivos._

 

_“¿Y para qué necesitamos un camión tan grande?” Es Laura la que también confundida cuestiona._

 

_“Porque todas las cosas no caben en la camioneta.” Contesta ahora Dean caminando con otra pesada caja de cartón rebosante de moldes para hornear. En un santiamén LAF se acerca a ella para ayudarla, a lo que la pelirroja contesta con un ‘Gracías, cariño’ que hace que la primera casi tropiece en el camino._

 

_Aunque el gesto no pasa desapercibido por la pareja en la puerta ambas piensan que ya habrá tiempo para hablar respecto a ello. Carmilla en realidad piensa que será material suficiente para molestar a LAF toda su vida. Lo importante ahora es saber qué hace el gran camión de mudanza estacionado en el garage._

 

_“¿A qué se refieren con ‘todas las cosas’?”Insiste Carmilla._

 

_“¡Oh!, Miss Carmilla, no habrá pensado que dejaríamos que se fueran de aquí sin nosotros.” Bookworm es ahora el que interviene pasando una caja con libros a T.A. que la toma como si estuviera llena de algodón. “¡Oh, si lo pensó!” continúa el hombre frunciendo el ceño._

 

_“¡Oh, no! No, no, no, no. No hay manera en que Lilita y Sherman acepten que vivan con nosotros.” Responde la pelinegra con una mirada retadora que hace que el hombre se tambalee unos pasos atrás._

 

_“Ellos no vivirán con ustedes” La voz del señor Vordenberg se escucha detrás de la pareja y ambas giran perplejas al hombre._

 

_“Pero la casa…” Comienza a cuestionar Laura._

 

_“Esta casa es simplemente un inmueble, Cupcake. Lo que nos hace el escuadrón de los sueños no tiene que ver con dónde residimos, sino lo que podemos hacer juntos.” El hombre sonríe tiernamente a la pareja. “Así que si están todos listos, es hora de partir.”_

 

“¡Vaya! Veo que la buena noticia ya ha sido anunciada” El señor Vordenberg entra a la habitación descansando en su bastón. 

 

“Lamento que nos hayamos perdido el momento, pero ya sabrán ustedes lo difícil que es terminar una charla con el Señor Colantoni” Declara J.P. 

 

“Aja, y más cuando Will se encuentra con él en la sastrería en su día libre.” Bromea LaFontaine subiendo y bajando sus cejas de manera cómica, haciendo al hombre sonrojarse furiosamente. 

 

“LaFontaine, Perry. ¡Muchas Felicidades!” Exclama Cornelious intentando auxiliar a su protegido y abriendo sus brazos para que la pareja de inmediato se funda en un abrazo con él. 

 

“¡Bueno, bueno! Bienvenidos y todos a comer que la cena ya ha se ha enfriado lo suficiente.” Dice Lilita aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos. Los habitantes en el comedor rompen en carcajadas mientras comienzan a intercambiar platos para servir los deliciosos manjares. 

 

_“Ok, entiendo lo de la casa y entiendo que vivir en Styria nos ayudará a seguir con las misiones; lo que no entiendo es cómo lo tomarán Lilita y Sherman.” La rubia rompe el silencio que invade la camioneta._

 

_Bookworm va piloteando el vehículo, mientras que junto a él se encuentra un sonriente Cornelious Vordenberg. El asiento trasero va lleno de la pareja pelirroja, Carmilla y Laura._

 

_“Cupcake, ellos no saben nada más que su propia verdad” Responde el señor Vordenberg mirando sobre su hombro hacia el asiento trasero. “Para Lilita, LAF es su chofer LaFontaine, Dean es Perry es la asistente del nuevo Juez de Styria Bookworm o mejor dicho, J.P. Armitage; y la pareja manejando nuestra mudanza son los policías Danny Lawrence y Wilson Kirsch.”_

 

_“Uh, eso tiene… sentido, en realidad.” Responde Carmilla asintiendo lentamente._

 

Terminada la cena, y después de que Perry ha hecho a todos ayudar a levantar la mesa, todos se dirigen a la sala de estar.

 

Kirsch se encuentra perdiendo una partida de ajedrez ante una sonriente Danny. 

 

Lilita y Perry se encuentran intercambiando más recetas, y después de tantos años uno creería que ambas mujeres habrían ya revelado todos sus secretos, pero no. 

 

El señor Hollis y el señor Vordenberg están junto al viejo tocadiscos recordando viejos tiempos y anécdotas mientras J.P a su lado ambienta toda la habitación con sus discos de acetato. 

 

Laura se encuentra con la pequeña niña en su regazo leyendo el tercer libro de la saga de Harry Potter, el favorito de ambas. 

 

_“¡Pero mira nada más qué ojos! Es como si los hubiera heredado de Laura.” Lilita se encuentra haciendo unas divertidas caras a la bebéque ríe sin parar entre los brazos de su rubia nieta._

 

_“¡Y las cejas! Esas definitivamente las sacó de Carmilla.” Interviene Sherman moviendo una colorida sonaja entre sus manos para llamar la atención de la criatura que de inmediato detiene la carcajada para mirar detenidamente el objeto. Y sí, aún con ocho meses pareciera como si levantara esa ceja de la misma manera tan característica de su pelinegra madre._

 

_Carmilla sonríe ante las aseveraciones de ambos, es ridículo como el par de abuelos intentan encontrar parecido con ella y su esposa, aún cuando saben que no hay ni un solo gen de ellas en la niña._

 

_“¡Dios, hijas, es hermosa!” Dice la anciana tomando a la bebé de los brazos de Laura._

 

_“Nuestra pequeña… uhm… pero estamos tan enamorados de ella con solo un minuto de conocerla que ni siquiera hemos preguntado su nombre.” Exclama el señor Hollis entre risas._

 

_Laura mira a su esposa con esa enorme sonrisa que significa todo para la pelinegra y Carmilla de inmediato asiente respondiendo con el mismo gesto._

 

_“Hemos decidido llamarla Eileen.” Dice Laura haciendo que ambos adultos la miren con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos._

 

_La abuela mira a los ojos a la bebé quien tiene uno de sus diminutos puños en su mano._

 

_“Bienvenida a casa, Eileen” Declara la mujer con una entrecortada voz antes de besar su frente. “Espero que no nos des tanta lata como tu abuela.”Bromea Lilita intentando aligerar el ambiente._

 

_“¿Pero de qué hablas, Lilita Morgan? Su abuela era un ángel” Sherman dice tomando a la niña entre sus manos “¡Y tú lo serás también, ¿Verdad?” el hombre agita un poco a la bebé que de inmediato comienza a quejarse y a gimotear._

 

_“¡Oh, eso definitivamente lo heredó de Laura.” Concluye la abuela._

 

 

Carmilla está en la puerta de la terraza de la hacienda mirando la escena frente a sus ojos. Su familia, toda su familia se encuentra en aquella habitación y la peliengra no puede más que sentirse plena por completo. 

 

Familia. Carmilla jamás pensó tener personas a las que pudiera referirse como ello. Pero eso es lo que son ese conjunto de humanos ahí. Los que han dado sus días por convertir sus penas en alegrías. Los que han compartidos tantas experiencias, buenas y malas pero siempre han estado ahí. Los que le han querido y aceptado por todo lo que es, con sus grandes virtudes pero también con sus grandes defectos. Por los que cada día por las mañanas al despertar agradece tener en su vida. 

 

Dentro de todo el desorden que la sala es, su mirada parece siempre encontrar a la dos razones principales de tanta felicidad en su vida. Laura y Eileen parecen tan envueltas en la lectura como si un aura celestial las rodeara y sí, Carmilla concuerda con Sherman Hollis en que Eileen es como un ángel; no que su esposa sea muy diferente, pues entre ambas son el cielo personal de la pelinegra.

 

“Esperaba que algún día dejarás de babear por Laura” 

 

Carmilla voltea a un lado girando los ojos mientras toma la copa de vino que LaFontaine le ofrece amigablemente. La pelirroja sostiene una igual entre sus manos. 

 

“Será el mismo día que tú dejes de babear por Curly Sue.” Replica la pelinegra con una sonrisa complacida antes de beber un sorbo del vino. 

 

“¡Ja! Brindo por eso.” Exclama LaFontaine chocando su copa con la de Carmilla. 

 

Laura suelta una gran carcajada gritando algo como ‘¡No, Hufflepuff es mejor!’ que hace a Carmilla sonreír ante la acción. La rubia a tenido acaloradas discusiones con su hija desde que descubrieron que Eileen era una Ravenclaw de pies a cabeza. 

 

“Aún después de tantos años tu esposa sigue siendo toda una nerd” Declara la pelirroja entre risas. 

 

Carmilla frunce el ceño ante la oración. Esposa. Sí, Laura es su esposa; pero en tantos años aún hay una pequeña vocecita dentro de la pelinegra que le grita que a pesar de saber que un papel no dicta lo que siente por la rubia, sería diferente si su unión fuese de verdad y no parte de todo el elaborado plan que orquestaron para la abuela. 

 

“¿Qué está pensando esa loca cabecita tuya?” Pregunta LaFontaine cuando ve la concentración de la pelinegra.

 

“Ahm. Nada.” Masculla Carmilla antes de dar otro trago a su copa. 

 

“¡Vamos! Creí que por todos los años que tenemos de conocernos ya podríamos considerarnos amigas.” Dice la pelirroja chocando su hombro contra el de la pelinegra.

 

Amigos. Aunque no era algo que planeara, todo el Escuadrón de los Sueños se han convertido ahora en sus amigos. Sí, incluso con todos los sobrenombres de por medio que siguen habiendo entre ella y Danny. Clifford sigue siendo su favorito.

 

Carmilla suspira hondamente. 

 

“Quizás te suene tonto lo que diré,” la pelinegra gira los ojos cuando ve a LaFontaine asentir tomando un trago de su copa pero la sonrisa detrás del cristal le hace continuar “amo a Laura y sé que a pesar de todo no cambiaría nuestra vida juntas; solo que, hay veces que quisiera que nuestra boda, nuestro matrimonio, no hubiese sido mentira. Que no hubiera sido un simple papel sin valor que firmamos por hacer feliz a Lilita y a Sherman, que tuviera verdadera validez y fuera mi esposa de verdad.”

 

La pelirroja mira ahora a Carmilla como si a la mujer le hubiera brotado otra cabeza de repente. 

 

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando?” 

 

La pelinegra intenta moverse de su lugar pero LaFontaine le cierra el paso de inmediato. 

 

“No, Karnstein, no estoy intentando hacerte sentir mal porque al parecer, uh, eres aún más cursi de lo que pensaba” Carmilla gira ahora por completo su cabeza en fastidio pero la pelirroja corta la acción poniendo una de sus manos sobre su antebrazo “pero no puedo creer que después de tantos años sigas pensando que tu matrimonio con Laura es falso.”

 

“Pero… tú dijiste que ustedes habían encontrado la solución a la boda y fue J.P. quien se encargó de la ceremonia haciéndose pasar por el Juez.” Dice una anonadada pelinegra.

 

“Carmilla, Carmilla; sí encontramos la solución. J.P. estudió leyes y tiene todo el poder para casarlas legalmente.”

 

La quijada de la pelinegra cae por completo ante la nueva información no entiendo cómo es que tal detalle se ha escapado de su conocimiento. 

 

“¿En verdad creías que durante todos estos años la gente de Styria simplemente dejaría trabaja a J.P. como juez en sus oficinas sin pedir sus credenciales para ejercer?” 

 

“Pero el señor Vordenberg tiene mucho poder y siempre estamos haciendo papeles ‘falsos’ para trabajar y…”

 

“Oye, no. Rompemos algunas reglas pero jamás quebrantaríamos la ley.” La pelirroja frunce el ceño visiblemente ofendida “Creí que el señor Vordenberg te había aclarado que no hay nada ilegal en nuestras acciones.”

 

Carmilla asiente lentamente recordando su primera plática con Cornelious; el señor Vordenberg le dijo en verdad que nada de lo que hacían era ilegal. 

 

“Así que…” Murmura la pelinegra saliendo poco a poco de su atónito estado. 

 

“Yup. Laura y tú han estado casadas legalmente desde que se dieron el sí.”

 

Los hombros de Carmilla caen de manera exagerada pues un sentimiento de alivio le embarga de manera extraordinaria. Casadas. Ella y su cupcake han estado casadas desde hace años y por dentro esa estúpida vocecita por fin puede callarse por completo para dejarle de molestar. 

 

 

“Espera, ¿Cómo creíste entonces que Laura y tú pudieron adoptar a Eileen?” Pregunta intrigada LaFontaine. 

 

“Uh, la señorita Ouaknine dijo que el señor Vordenberg se había encargado de todo… yo pensé que…”

 

“Ajá. Claro que se encargó de todo, él y J.P. enviaron el acta de matrimonio y todos los papeles que fueron requeridos.”

 

La pelinegra asiente nuevamente hasta que algo le golpea. 

 

“Un momento, dentro de los demás papeles deberían estar nuestras actas de nacimiento y quizás Sherman haya podido dar la de Laura pero no hay forma de que hayan podido entregar la mía.” Cuestiona Carmilla a su amigacon severidad.

 

“¡Ah, sí! Respecto a eso, eh, puede que una despistada asistente del abogado que llevaba su caso de adopción perdiese algún papel haciendo el trámite justo cuando chocó contra otra pelirroja alta y ruda; y dicha asistente haya tenido que llorar por la desesperación de que su jefe quizás la corriera de su trabajo causando que el agente que recibió los papeles pasara por alto el detalle cuando vio el nombre del señor Vordenberg entre los testigos respaldando la adopción y omitió la falta en agradecimiento de haber sido uno de los niños que vivió en su orfanato antes de encontrar una familia.” 

 

LaFontaine toma una enorme bocanada de aire después de todo el relato que ha salido de su boca para después refrescarla robando la copa de la mano de Carmilla pues la suya se encuentra ya vacía. 

 

Carmilla parpadea un par de veces queriendo entender lo que la pelirroja le ha hecho saber. 

 

“Papeles perdidos… así que… nada fuera de la ley.” 

 

“Nope.” Responde LaFontaine sonando de más el pop al final. 

 

La pelirroja se disculpa por un momento diciendo que necesitan más vino y la pelinegra se queda en su lugar mirando nuevamente a su alrededor. 

 

En su plática con LaFontaine, Carmilla había pasado por alto que William había llegado a la hacienda y se encontraba ahora platicando en un rincón con J.P. quien tímidamente le tomaba de la mano. 

 

Danny y Perry se encuentran jugando una tranquila partida de poker y por la cara de la alta pelirroja se nota que va perdiendo ante la astucia de Lola. 

 

Kirsch se encuentra ahora entre el señor Vordenberg y Sherman quienes tienen una acalorada riña sobre quién ganará la siguiente copa en Austria. Honestamente, Carmilla ni siquiera sabía que había una liga oficial en el país; pero es divertido verlos cada fin de semana ataviados en sus camisetas, verde la de Cornelious y morada la de Sherman, gritando a la enorme pantalla que la pequeña Eileen ha convencido a su abuelo de comprar para ver sus dibujos animados favoritos. En realidad es ahora el señor Hollis el que pasa más tiempo viendo sus deportes; eso, hasta que Lilita lo corre de la sala para ver sus series de Netflix. El mejor invento de la humanidad como lo ha bautizado la abuela. 

 

Una exaltada Danny avienta las cartas en la mesa mientras Perry sonríe ampliamente en señal de victoria. La alta pelirroja se disculpa diciendo que va al baño y cuando pasa junto a los tres hombres platicando, el cachorro le toma del brazo para jalarla hacia él y darle un tierno beso en la frente con ánimo de calmarla. Funciona a la perfección, una sonrisa vuelve al rostro de la mujer antes de continuar su camino. 

 

LaFontaine aprovecha la soledad de su prometida y se acerca a ella para servir más vino en su copa, pero es Lola la que le toma de la mano para atraerla y darle un beso en los labios. 

 

Lilita está ahora sentada junto a Laura platicando tranquilamente, la pequeña Eileen se encuentra totalmente dormida entre los brazos de su madre. La abuela tiene una de las manos de su nieta entre las suyas y ambas mujeres visten sonrisas tan parecidas que no hay el menor rastro de la carencia de adn entre ellas. 

 

Carmilla imita la misma sonrisa pensando en que en ese pequeño sillón en la sala contiene las tres mujeres que le cambiaron la vida. 

 

Todos se despiden después de que LaFontaine, con más copas de vino de las que debería haber tomado, insiste en cantar la canción de Laura y Carmilla en un pésimo francés. 

 

La pelinegra ayuda a su esposa a llevar a Eileen hasta su cuarto y después de cambiarla en su pijama, de Ravenclaw por supuesto, ambas se dirigen a su habitación. La misma habitación que compartieron en su primera visita a la Finca Hollis. 

 

“Ugh, amo a nuestra familia; pero estas noches me dejan completamente exhausta.” Dice Laura dejándose caer en la cama después de cambiarse de ropa y lavar sus dientes. 

  
Ya habiendo hecho lo propio, la pelinegra se encuentra leyendo uno de sus acostumbrados libros para antes de dormir. No es cierto, Carmilla no ha podido pasar de la misma oración pues desde su lugar ha visto embelesada cada uno de los movimientos de su esposa. 

 

La mujer retira los lentes de lectura de su rostro para ponerlos en la mesita de noche antes de cerrar su libro y buscar que su esposa se acurruque junto a ella. 

 

Laura sonríe ante el gesto y se acomoda entre los brazos de la pelinegra, aunque por un instante hace puchero al ver desaparecer los lentes de su cara. Carmilla con lentes se ha convertido en su Carmilla favorita en los últimos años. A pesar de haberla visto en situaciones mucho más sexuales y comprometedoras, esa siempre será la que más reacciones causa en ella. Quizás es porque cuando la ve así le recuerda todos los años que han pasado juntas, todo el camino que han recorrida de la mano y todo el gran amor que hay entre y alrededor de ellas. Quizás porque su esposa jamás los usa en público y eso la hace sentir privilegiada de que, inclusive después de tantos años, ella siga siendo la única que vea a la verdadera Carmilla, con todo y su vulnerabilidad; porque a pesar de contar con una belleza física de Diosa, lo más hermoso que tiene su compañera de vida es su alma. 

 

Carmilla suspira contenta cuando las caricias de su esposa sobre sus abdominales comienzan a sentirse no tan inocentes. El PG-13 ha salido volando por la ventana en segundos. 

 

“Uh, Cupcake, pensé que estabas muy cansada después de hoy.” Dice la pelinegra con una agitada voz entrecortada. 

 

“Mmmm. Nunca para ti, Kitten.” Responde Laura besando y mordiendo el cuello del amor de su vida disfrutando cada pequeña reacción. “¿Tú?” 

 

“Jamás, Cupcake.” Suspira la pelinegra antes de besar apasionadamente a su esposa.

 

Y la declaración de Carmilla no puede ser más honesta. Jamás estará lo suficientemente cansada como para no demostrarle a su cupcake lo mucho que le ama, por el resto de sus vidas. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias más por acompañarme en este viaje y ser siempre tan receptivos y hermosos con sus kudos y comentarios. 
> 
> Gracias a los lectores compartieron sus impresiones cada capítulo y espero que el cierre les haga sonreír un poquito. 
> 
> Para aquellos que me han preguntado por tumblr, me tomaré un breve break para dejar descansar un poco al cerebro; pero estén pendientes porque amenazo con regresar con otra de mis locas (y super cursis) historias.
> 
> Peace Creampuffs, son los mejores.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Ves ese botón de corazón? Deberías darle click ;)
> 
> Si quieren pasar a saludar, decir algo bueno o malo de la historia acá está mi Tumblr: [Mckarnstein Tumblr](http://mckarnstein.tumblr.com/)


End file.
